Chuck vs The Cerebral Assassin
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Chuck has lost his memory much to the shock of Sarah.  Team Chuck turns to a doctor in order to help him get his memory back who also happens to be a person from Casey's past.  This story comes after Chuck vs. The Gauntlet
1. The Doctor Is In

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_This story takes places after Sarah and Casey find out that Chuck has lost his memory after falling into the waters of the Port of Los Angeles from 50-100ft high crane. There will be a return of Sarah's family into the story and Bryce will unfortunately be sticking around for a while, which may not sit to well for of you who have become avid readers of my fanfic. There will also be a new character introduced and she will play a role in helping Chuck in trying to regain his memory._

_Anyways, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck either._

**The Doctor Is In**

XXX

Its around 8a.m. and Sarah sits at the conference table in Castle lost in thought. The past two hours have not only been absolutely shocking but an all out emotional rollercoaster for her as well. The man she loves and is going to marry woke up to no memory of his own identity, or even the identity of her and Casey as well. It was like a punch to the stomach and no matter how hard she tried to breathe at that point she couldn't.

As she let go of Chuck's hand, she slowly backed up and out of the room into the hallway. It was at that point, she didn't have any idea what to do or even where to go because her life is in the room she just left. She remembers walking the hall in disbelief shaking her head and trying to figure out what to or how to fix the situation. What she remembers next was feeling a hand on her right shoulder and Casey stepping in front of her.

When she looked at him the first thing she did was slap him in the face not once but several times. The reason she did that because it was Casey who assured her that Chuck would be fine and it didn't turn out that way. Essentially, the first time was a reflex action but the second she started doing it she didn't stop until Casey stopped her by catching her right forearm and it caused her to then punch him the face with her left hand.

Unfortunately, that didn't do as much as damage leading her to wear herself out to the point where she started crying. Casey guided her against the wall where he slowly helped her to sit on the floor and then sat down right beside her. He didn't say a word and as her partner, he did the only thing he could do to back her up and that was to simply wrap his right arm around her so that she could cry.

It was a gesture that she would most definitely appreciate from the burly NSA Agent at a tumultuous time in her life. About 15 minutes later, she would apologize to Casey and his response was that he deserved it because he gave her his word that Chuck would be okay. He felt like he let her down but she reassured him that he did all that he could do at the time in order to save his life.

The talk Sarah had with her partner helped but she wanted to know how this could have happened. She wasn't the only one that wanted answers as a determined Colonel John Casey wanted answers as well. It wasn't before long they found Chuck's doctor and asked or should I say demanded to know what happened to him. She still remembers the conversation as if it happened a few seconds ago.

_"What's happened to Chuck Doctor Kline?" she asked with concern._

_"Your fiancé may have possibly suffered post-traumatic amnesia." Dr. Kline stated. "According to Agent Casey, he fell from crane approximately 50-100 ft in the air." he added._

_Upon hearing that bit of information Sarah immediately turns to Casey. "You never told me that."_

_"I didn't want to worry you even more." replied Casey. "You've already been through enough Walker."_

_"We're partners Casey and I expect you to be straight with me, especially when it comes to Chuck." she emphatically stated. "He needs our help."_

_There is a momentary pause as Casey furrows his eyebrows and then glances at Dr. Kline standing in front of the two of them. "Your right but we're not helping Bartowski out here."_

_Sarah turns her attention from Casey to Dr. Kline with a look of absolute concern. "What's his status doctor? Is it long term or short term?"_

_Dr. Kline takes a deep breathe as he gives the two agents his assessment concerning Chuck. "Chuck's condition is transient Agent Walker." he answered. "It may be either anterograde, retrogade, or a mixture of both."_

_"What does that mean?" questioned Sarah._

_"Retrograde amnesia is a form of amnesia where someone is unable to recall events that occurred before the development of the amnesia while anterograde amnesia is basically Chuck losing of the ability to create new memories after the event that caused his amnesia…" Sarah and Casey listen carefully as the doctor continues on with his explanation. "…and because of that it led to a partial or the complete inability to recall the recent past, while long term memories from before the event remain intact, which he has." said Dr. Kline._

_"So what you're saying is…" inquired Casey._

_"What I'm saying is…" Dr. Kline expresses a look of seriousness at Sarah and Casey. "…he is experiencing both types of amnesia."_

_The news of Chuck's prognosis deeply impacted Sarah to the point where tears started to form but she restrains herself from crying. She knew she needed to strong not just for herself but for Chuck as well. "So what happens now?"_

_"There's nothing more that can be done at this point." responded Dr. Kline. "I'll contact General Beckman informing her of Chuck's condition and she'll contact you on what the alternatives are."_

_There's nothing more that can be done at this point._ Those were the words that kept repeating in her mind as she, Casey, and Bryce returned to Castle inevitably leading her to sit at the conference table up until now. Her concentration would suddenly be broken by the sudden appearance of Bryce sitting down across from her. There is a brief moment of silence on his part as she notices his attempt to talk with her.

"What do you want Bryce."

"I just wanted to see if your okay." he replied.

"I know what you want and just because Chuck lost his memory doesn't mean you can try to convince me to come with you." she quickly spitted out.

"Whoa!" responded Bryce. "That's not my intention and you made it perfectly clear you love Chuck. I'm here as a friend and nothing more." Bryce added with a sense genuine concern in his voice. "What can I do to help?"

Sarah stares directly at her former partner sitting across from her. At this point in her vulnerable state, she knows she can't let her guard down especially with Bryce because in the back of her mind she doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him. Yet, he was able to prove himself to be an important asset to the team when they could count on him the most. "I don't know."

As she says that, Casey appears. "Unlike Larkin, I know how I can help." chimed in Casey walking up the stairs towards the entrance of Castle."

"How?" she asked watching Casey stand at the top of the landing in front of the keypad near the entrance.

Casey presses a few keys and the doors open leading him to step aside. A look of confusion appears on her faces and then her eyes widen as she sees someone emerges through the doorway causing her to immediately stand up. "Dad." she softly said.

XXX

"How you doing kiddo?" he said embracing his youngest daughter.

The appearance of not only her father, her mother Emily, and sister Cassidy was a complete surprise to her. It was Casey who took the initiative to call Jeremiah Wexler informing him of the current situation her daughter is in and he immediately dropped everything to be at her daughter's side. Sarah truly regretted slapping the best partner she ever had but he made it up to her by contacting her father.

"I am hanging in there." she replied.

"Well when Casey called me we hurried over as fast as we could." he stated glancing at Casey giving him a nod. Casey nods back and then takes his leave disappearing into one of the many areas of Castle.

"We'll always be here for you sweetie." responded Emily.

"Hey…" Sarah turns her head to look at her old her sister who is standing next to her. "…what is family for." she answered rubbing her little sister's back.

"How is Travis doing?" inquired Wexler."

"He's banged up. He suffered some broken ribs and possibly a concussion." she replied. "He's going to be out of action for a while and unfortunately they're not going to have a house to come home to."

"Don't worry about that." responded Wexler. "Zeitgeist members take care of their own." he added.

A smile appears on Sarah face as her attention goes from her father to her older sister. "How is Daniel doing?" asked Sarah.

"We're no longer seeing each other." she answered. "The long distance relationship thing just didn't work out."

Wexler's attention turns from his daughters to the man standing on the other side of the conference table. "Mr. Larkin." he firmly stated eyeing the man with an authoritative stare.

Bryce walks around the conference table and reaches out to shake Wexler's hand. "Mr. Wexler it's nice to see you sir."

Wexler stands there for a brief moment looking at Bryce as if he's expecting a handshake. What he instead receives is a not so warm greeting from Sarah's father. "I would say the same son but I would be lying.

The father of DeAnna Wexler turns his attention back to his daughter leaving Bryce to retract his hand and back off a bit knowing he wasn't high on his list of people he liked. Every since Sarah first introduced him to her father he wasn't very much embraced by the head of the Wexler family. He remembers there would a small amount of small talk between the two of them and that inevitably became the extent of their relationship.

"Come on." said Wexler reaching down to hold her hand. "Let's you, me, your mother, and your sister partake in some frozen yogurt. I hope I get discount or at least have it be free since you're in charge of the place." he stated smiling down at her.

"Sure dad." As Sarah and her father walk up the stair followed by their mother she turns to Cassidy. "You coming Cass?" hollered Sarah.

"Yeah…" she said nodding with a smile towards her little sister. "…I'll be up in a sec."

As Sarah, her mother, and her father disappear out the door in order to have to frozen yogurt Cassidy turns to face Bryce who she hasn't seen for quite some time. "Long time no see Bryce."

"Cass and yes it has been a long time." the deep cover agent responded back.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Cassidy quirking her right brow. "I thought you would be out tracking Fulcrum or something." she added.

"Just came to visit Chuck and Sarah." he said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Hey, even spies need to take a break for a while."

"Come on Bryce. If you even try to take advantage of DeAnna knowing that Chuck doesn't have an idea who he is I swear I will shoot off your manhood." she emphatically stated. "I'm looking out for my little sister and my future brother-in-law. I will not have the likes of you coming in and ruining that you got me." Cassidy firmly stated pointing at him.

"Hold on." responded Bryce throwing up both hands in front of him. "First off, what is it with people threatening to shoot my manhood off?" he said. "Secondly, I'm just as concerned about Chuck's well being and as for ruining their relationship Sarah already gave me the 3rd degree that she no longer has feelings for me. I'm here to support her not just as her former partner but as a friend."

"Why don't I believe you."

"What…" Bryce expresses a bit of frustration as he rubs the back of his head. "…am I going to have to prove myself to you too?"

"There's one thing that Sarah and Chuck shared with me about you is that you never let your guard down around you." she stated. "And whatever charms that once worked on Sarah won't work on me."

"Really." replied Bryce. "Apparently Daniel's charms worked on you. So what happened between the two of you that it wasn't able to work out?" he asked with curiosity.

"That's none of your business." she angrily stated. "You should be more concerned with being a supportive friend than fulfilling your selfish needs you arrogant bastard.

"Well you're a…" he said stepping forward towards her.

As he does, Casey makes his presence known. "Is there a problem?" grunted Casey immediately eyeing Bryce.

Cassidy glances at Bryce and then turns to had up the stairs to join the rest of her family. "Nothing." she said. "No problem whatsoever."

Casey watches as Cassidy disappears out the door leaving he and Bryce alone in Castle. Bryce turns to glance back at Casey and then walks off as leaving the NSA agent to wonder what just happened between the two of them.

XXX

"Chuck will be okay." Emily comfortingly said to her youngest daughter. "We just have to pray that he will be." she added as she sticks a spoon fool of yogurt into her mouth.

"I hope so mom." she replied. "He needs me now more than ever even though he doesn't know it." added Sarah. "I just don't want to think about the possibility of him never being able to remember me."

The one thing that Jeremiah Wexler knew is that Chuck Bartowski has always been there for his daughter and has been deeply loyal to her. He has witnessed the undying love he has for her knowing he would do anything and everything to make her happy. Unlike Bryce who he never trusted the minute he laid eye on him, Chuck earned his trust and formed a quick bond with him.

For him, he never thought she would be happy with Bryce because he exuded a sense of cocky arrogance that just rubbed him the wrong way. In any case, the unwavering smile on he sees on her daughters face every time he pays a visit to see her made him feel good knowing that his daughter is finally experiencing happiness. As a father, he would most certainly give up all that he has in order to have Chuck's memory return for Sarah's sake.

"Chuck will never forget about you even if he tried honey." Wexler stated. "He is a resilient young man and his memory will come back. Its just a matter of time and with you by his side he will pull through just you watch."

"Dad's right sis." responded Cassidy. "You two have been through so much together and this is just another obstacles both of you will eventually overcome.

"I know Cass but…" she said shaking her head leaning back in her chair.

"But what?" questioned Cassidy expressing concern.

"The thing is we've been able for the most part see the obstacles and face them together but this…" she answered pausing to take a breathe. "…this is something bigger than having a computer virus downloaded into his brain or being forced into some kind of twisted challenge that he has no chance of surviving.

"Have faith D." she said reaching over rubbing her right shoulder. "You're not in this alone. You not only have us by your side but Casey as well."

The Wexler family share a moment of togetherness but are soon interrupted by Casey's appearance. "Sorry for the interruption but meeting with General Beckman in 5 minutes." he states.

"Be right there Casey." she said

"Mind if we tag along?" Wexler inquired. "I don't think my old friend would mind if we sat in on the meeting since I am responsible for providing the military with state of the art weapons." he added

A hint of a smile appears on Sarah's face upon hearing what her father says. They all head down to Castle joining Casey and Bryce. After several minutes Beckman pops up on screen. She is completely surprised by not only her old zeitgeist associate standing in a highly classified base, but Sarah's whole family standing down there as well. She decided not to get angry like she usually does because it would be considered futile on her part to do so.

"Agent Walker the doctor treating Chuck has caught me up to speed on his condition." Beckman stated. "My sincere apologies for what you and your family are going through at this juncture.

"Thank you General." she replied. "Like my father said, Chuck is resilient and his memory will come back. Its just a matter of being there by his side to the point where something concerning his life, his friends, his relationship with me or whatever the case may be will jog it back to his old self."

"Are there any possible alternatives." asked Wexler."

Please say yes Sarah think to herself. The blonde agent would consider a slew of possible alternatives hoping one of them would work in order to have Chuck flash his signature smile she grew to love. For her it didn't matter how long a process or expensive it would be just as long as she can not feel like a stranger to him, which is considered a tortous experience for any loved one to go through.

"There is a government facility located 30 minutes away from the medical center and it deals in neuroscience involving memory loss." she says. "And considering how valuable Chuck is to the team he will be looked at and watched over by the best doctor there."

"Do you know who the doctor is?" asked the NSA agent.

"I do Colonel Casey and you know her too" she answered looking directly at Casey.

A look of confused curiosity appears on everyone's face as they immediately turn to Casey for the answer. He returns the stares with a questionable look on his face as he looks to Beckman on the screen. "Sorry General but I don't recall any doctors that I know of maybe except a medic or two in the marine corp.

"I'm sure you know this one Colonel." she replied. "She was you're former partner during your academy days."

Casey thinks back on who she is talking about until it dawns on him. "Agent Leslie Burke." grunted Casey.

"Affirmative Casey." replied Beckman. "Now Dr. Burke specializing in the area of head trauma involving agents who suffer memory loss in the field. "He will be transferred to the facility within an hour." she said.

Upon her saying that, Wexler interjects. "If you don't mind Diane, I think myself, my daughter, and agent Casey will transport him there unless you have a problem with it." Wexler asked eyeing his former teammate.

There is a brief moment of silence as everyone in the room intently watched and listened for her answer. "No…" she stated shaking her head. "…no there's no problem. I'll contact her about your arrival within the hour." she added as Castle's main screen turns off."

"Wow." responded Bryce. "I've never seen her like that before." he added looking at everybody in the room who just stare at him.

Sarah ignores what Bryce just said and turns immediately to her partner. "Spill it Casey who is she."

"She was known as The Cerebral Assassin. A nickname she received because of how excellent she did in her seduction training." replies Casey. "She would have given you a run for your money Walker."

"Well then…" said Wexler glancing at Casey and turns turns to face Sarah. "…let's not waste any time. Let's go get Chuck."

XXX

Casey, Sarah, and her father pick up Chuck bring along a duffle bag full of clothes as they transported him to Neuroscience Center where they were going to meet Dr. Leslie Burke. Upon their arrival, Sarah sees a woman walk up to greet then who is about mid 30's, around 5'10, dark brunette shoulder length hair, wearing a light brown 2 button pin stripe pants suit with black high heels. Casey and Dr. Burke converse catching up for a few minutes on old times as he shares with her how Roan Montgomery told him he failed her a couple times because he wanted to spend more time with her on a more of a one on one basis.

As Chuck is checking in, Sarah asks if she could have a word with Dr. Burke. "Dr. Burke I understand this is one of the best facilities that has treaded agents who are suffering memory loss." Sarah said stepping into the main living area of the facility.

"We've had a lot of success but you have to understand Agent Walker this is not an exact science." she replied. "Chuck's memory could pop back in tomorrow or could be lost forever."

Sarah expresses concern as she glances back at Chuck who is at the front desk with Casey and her father. "But there is a good chance that he could possibly recover and regain his memory."

"I'm hopeful but there are no guarantees." responded Burke.

"The blonde agent leans forward as she expresses how much this means to her. "I'm counting on you Dr. Burke. He means a lot to me. I love him and we're supposed to be getting married in 6 months."

"I know. General Beckman informed me of your relationship with Chuck and that is why I implore you not tell him anything about it."

A look of confusion appears on Sarah's face upon hearing that. "Don't tell him? Why not?"

"Relationships that are deeply emotional in nature such as you and Chuck can have unpredictable consequences. The shock would be too much for him to take." she answered. "I was informed that he already knows that he works for the C.I.A."

"Yeah. When we got to his room to pick him for transfer he found his wallet and saw his C.I.A. badge." Sarah stated." He laughed thinking it was a joke and we played it on him but when he saw our reaction he freaked out a bit." she added. "It took a while but he calmed down and told him we were taking him to a facility that would help possibly restore his memory."

"Well do our best Agent Walker." she said.

With Dr. Burke's assurance she would do her best to help Chuck, Sarah could be able to breathe a little easier. Its at this point, Chuck walks up with Wexler and Casey following behind him. "I'm checked in. Place looks nice and I noticed an Xbox when I passed the recreation room so that's cool." he said in a joking manner. "Do spies play Xbox?"

"Some of them do." replied Sarah with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Of course they do Chuck." said Dr. Burke. "You have to watch out for a patient named Karl who is a master at some game called Call of Duty." she added expressing a hint of laughter. "Anyways, General Beckman sent me your file and we'll be working hard together to get your memory back."

"I hope so." replied Chuck.

"I want to ease you back slowly and Agent Casey along with Agent Sarah will have the opportunity to visit every other day if that's okay with you." Dr. Burke stated giving assurance to her new patient.

Chuck turns to look at Sarah and Casey then back to Dr. Burke. "That's fine with me."

"Casey it's good to see you after all these years." she said to her former partnert. Casey simply nods. "Well then…" Dr. Burke stated. "…shall I show you to your room."

"Okay." he responded back. Chuck looks at Sarah who he notices is smiling at him. "I guess I'll see you around Agent Walker and you two Agent Casey."

Casey once again nods while Sarah verbally responds as he watche Chuck turn around to leave with Dr. Burke. "Yeah. See you around." she said giving slight wave. "I love you." Sarah softly whispered under breathe.

XXX


	2. Campus Tour

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_First off thanks for the comments guys as they are an incentive for me to keep on writing. Secondly, the story is going to be an emotional rollercoaster as the story progresses for Sarah as she deals Dr. Burke helping Chuck regain his memory. However, like the saying goes its always darkest before dawn._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck._

**The Campus Tour**

XXX

Sarah sat completely silent on the ride home. As she sat in the back seat of the Crown Vic staring out the window, her thoughts reflected back on what previously happened. It was difficult for her to see Chuck walk away and not express out loud her feeling towards him as Dr. Burke escorted him to his room. It took even a greater amount of restrain on her part to not give him a hug and kiss him on the lips as he turned to leave.

This was considered the best alternative to get Chuck on the right path to recovery being the guy who she fell in love with. On the outside, he looks every bit the man who she has gotten to know over the past 3 and a half years, but on the inside all that he has ever known about her has been wiped from his memory banks. Though he knows his name is Chuck, he lacks the identity that made him truly special in her own eyes.

In a way, Chuck's situation somewhat mirrored her own life. For her, she grew up as DeAnna Wexler with family who have known her but in her own mind she considered the face in the mirror staring back at her a mere stranger. She lacked an identity of her own in her eyes and she needed help searching for her own individuality that would ultimately make her truly special. She found it joining the C.I.A. as Sarah Walker.

To her, Sarah Walker is who she has been and DeAnna Wexler has just been one of many "faces" she has put on as a spy. It became easy for her to slip into the character of Jeremiah Wexler's troubled young daughter who lacked potential especially when it involved visits home. As easy as it was for her to slip into that character it was as easier to drop it to reestablish the only identity she truly felt comfortable being.

However, all that changed because of Chuck who in a sense helped reintroduce DeAnna Wexler back into her life to the point where the name was no longer considered an alias but rather the person she is and will always will be. The biggest difference now and back then is her smile. He helped her bring back her smile that was lost growing up and now with Dr. Burke's help she has the ability to bring back the smile she is so used to seeing.

The threesome eventually reached Casa Bartwoski and as Sarah step out of the vehicle closing the door behind her she stood there for a moment staring at the house. For nearly a year, she has spent cohabitating with Chuck and now that he's not living there right now it doesn't feel like a home but rather a house or in this case one huge apartment, which she first started living in since she was assigned to Burbank.

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of her father's voice talking to Casey. She turns her head to just hear the tail end of the conversation. "Come on inside Casey." he said motioning the NSA towards the house. "My wife bought lunch and I know a big guy like yourself must be hungry." he added.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to decline." responded Casey. "There's someone I have to go see." he added expressing wry smile.

"Ah." replied Wexler. "Say no more son."

"I have to first check on Larkin back at Castle." he stated. "I want to make sure he doesn't touch or break any equipment." Casey nods and then turns his attention towards Sarah as he gets back into his car. "Walker."

"Thanks Casey." she said responding with a nod back.

As Casey drives off, father and daughter turn walking past the 3 vehicles sitting in the driveway one being her Porsche Chuck's 2009 Honda Insight while the other is Wexler's rented dark S.U.V. Sarah is the first to step through the door with her father steps through the door as well closing the door behind him. They both see Emily and Cassidy standing at the table where 4 bags of subway sandwiches, along with 4 drinks, are on the table.

Instead of heading towards the table, she immediately heads towards the living room plopping down on to the black leather couch. She lays hear head back on the back of the couch and briefly closes her eyes. She turns her head slowly opening them to see a framed picture of her and Chuck causing her to exude a sullen look on her face as she reaches over to pick it up off the table.

She lightly touches the picture of Chuck with her in his embrace and then breathes out a soft sigh. Her concentration on the photo is suddenly interrupted when a wrapped subway sandwich lands on her lap. She glances down and then up to see Cassidy plopping down beside her on the black leather couch taking a bite out of her own sandwich. Sarah holds her sandwich down on her lap while she leans over placing the framed photo down on the table in front of her.

"You should eat something sis." Cassidy said. "I got you your favorite a Subway Club and diet coke." she added pointing to her drink beside the framed photo.

"Without olives?" asked Sarah turning her head to look at her.

"That I don't know." said Cassidy shrugging his shoulders. "I think there's olives in there."

"Chuck would have known not to order my favorite sandwich without olives." she softly stated.

As Sarah says that, her father walks around and sits on the coffee table in front of her with a look of concern for her daughter. "Listen sweetie, Dr. Burke is going to do everything in her power to help Chuck. There's no point in sulking around like you're doing right now." he adds in a fatherly tone of voice. "If Chuck saw you like this what do you think he would say?"

"He would say…" Sarah pauses for a brief moment. "…he would say everything is going to be okay so get your ass up and eat your sandwich before it gets cold." she answered with a hint of a laughter in her voice."

"Chuck wouldn't want you to be sad right now sweetie." Sarah's mom responded. "He would want you to be happy knowing that you're family is by your side helping you get through this."

"You're mother's right." he retorted patting his youngest daughter's knee. You can visit Chuck tomorrow."

"I'm thinking tonight."

"Is that my daughter or the C.I.A. agent talking?" questioned Wexler.

"Does it matter?"

Wexler glances over at his wife and then at Casey who both shake their heads. "I guess not." he said. "Eat your sandwich and then take a nice refreshing shower. After a relaxing nap you'll be refreshed and ready to see him. Okay?"

A hint of a smile appears on her face glancing at her sister Cassidy. "Yes sir." she happily replied unwrapping her sandwich.

XXX

"So what do you think of the place Chuck?" asked Dr. Burke as they both walk the grounds of the facility.

Dr. Burke gave Chuck the proverbial campus tour of the facilities and he was thoroughly impressed by what it offered other than a game room. It has an outdoor mediation area located near a pond, a basketball court for both exercise and reaction, as well as a recreation room where he saw the Xbox as he checked in. Even though he didn't think he would be using the court all that much during his stay he would try it out.

The staff seemed friendly and would go out of their way to help patients like himself. He was already on a first name basis with the nice lady at the front desk giving him at least one person he somewhat knows. Plus, there is the guy named Karl that his doctor mentioned who would be a potential Xbox buddy during his stay here. Its would be just a matter of meeting him Chuck thinks to himself.

When it came to his living quarters he didn't complain whatsoever because all he needed was a comfy bed and he was set. After placing his black duffle bag in his room Dr. Burke escorted him to the cafeteria where lunch is currently being served. They inevitably find themselves walking down a cobble stone path with flowered bushes on either side of them giving the two of them considerable shade from noon day sun.

"It's awesome." he said.

A questionable look appears on Chuck's face as he says to which Dr. Burke is keenly aware of. "Is something wrong Chuck?" she inquired with concern.

"Its nothing Dr. Burke." he replied.

"Please…" she stated reaching over lightly touching his arm. "…call me Leslie." she added with a smile on her face. "We'll be working together one a one on one basis and I insist."

"Okay Leslie." he smiled back. "It's just that when I said awesome it seemed very familiar to me somehow."

"It's a pretty common word Chuck." she answered back.

There is a brief moment of silence as Chuck mulls over what she says in his head. "You're right." he replied. "It is a pretty common word isn't it." Chuck said with a smile on his face."

As the two of them share a chuckle over it, another doctor approaches in their direction leading Dr. Burke to say his name. "Dr. Vale."

Chuck watches as acknowledges her giving a nod. "Dr. Burke." he responded back. So is this a new patient of yours." he asked turning his attention to Chuck.

To Chuck, Dr. Vale stood at around 5'9, grey hair, sporting a goatee, wearing white button down shirt, bluish tie, kaki pants, possibly expensive looking shoes on his feet, and wearing a white medium length lab doctor's lab coat over his entire ensemble. In addition to that, he's holding a clipboard under his right arm. He look to be in his mid to late 50's and is seemingly intimidating from his own point of view.

"Yes." she replied. Dr. Victor Vale meet Chuck Bartowki. He recently checked in after he lost his memory while on a mission."

"Nice to meet you sir." he said reaching out to shake his hand leading Dr. Vale to reciprocate. "What is it that you do if I may ask or is so secret that if you tell me then you'll have to kill me." Chuck responded letting out a bit of chuckle.

Chuck sees Dr. Vale looking absolute stone faced causing him to experience a very awkward moment but it is soon broken when Dr. Burke begins laughing leading Dr. Vale to laugh as well. "Don't mind Dr. Vale Chuck, he likes to kid around with new patients." she humorously stated.

"My field of study is in the area relating to cognitive memory." he answered. "The core focus of cognitive psychology is on how people acquire, process and are able to store information. Very intriguing."

The newest patient to the facility didn't have any idea what he just said. To him, Dr. Vale sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher and despite not understanding anything he just said he just simply nodded. A moment later, the sound of a cell phone rings leading both doctor to fish them out of their pockets. "It's mine." Dr. Vale said." He looks at the screen to check who is calling him and then turns his attention to Chuck and his collegue. "My apologies but I have to take this. Dr. Burke" he said with a nod. "Mr. Bartowki, I hope you enjoy your stay here and don't worry you're in good hands with Dr. Burke."

The doctor and patient watch as Dr. Vale walks off answering the call on his cell phone. The two resume their walk towards the cafeteria and after a few minutes they eventually reach their intended destination. Before entering, Dr. Burke stops Chuck to mention something to him. "After lunch, we'll go to my office and have a brief discussion if that's okay with you?" she asked.

"That's cool with me." he responded reaching for the door of the handle. Chuck opens the door and motions for her with his left hand to step in. "Ladies first." he said.

"Thank you sir." Dr. Burke responded with a smile as she enters the building then followed by Chuck.

XXX

The clock on Dr. Burke's wall reads 1:30 p.m. as Chuck sit in a chair in his office in front of her desk. The two had a nice lunch and shared conversations that mainly consisted of Chuck getting to know a little about his doctor. In his mind, it wouldn't hurt to get to know her since they would be spending time together. In any case, across from him on the other side of the desk sit's the doctor herself jotting a few notes down on a yellow pad with an open file sitting next to it.

After a brief moment, she looks up to speak to him. "Okay Chuck, its says here in your file you're a C.I.A. analyst and part of a joint NSA-C.I.A. black ops task force with Agent Walker and Agent Casey." she said.

"Much to my surprise when I found out." he said expressing a look of a astonishment.

Dr. Burke scans Chuck's file. "Your team has been responsible for a number of very successful missions and according to General Beckman you're the best in the business." she said. "This is pretty remarkable."

As Chuck sat there listening to the list of accomplishment he has been a part of he couldn't believe that he actually was a part of those missions. For the most part, he didn't even think he's the type of guy who would do anything daring such as defuse a bomb or save 2 of his teammates from nearly getting blown up by a former subordinate of the late C.I.A. Director Langston Graham.

Its at this point Chuck wonders if he has ever killed anyone since he's been a spy. He must have during his 3 and half years on the team he thinks to himself. Questions start swirling in his mind as to whether or not he has any fighting skills or martial arts training for that matter in order to defend himself in case he's in a perilous situation surrounded by a slew of bad guys that are hell bent on taking him down.

The one thing he wonders about though is how he became a C.I.A. agent and what possessed him to join in the first place. To be perfectly honest, he doesn't exude the killer qualities of a government agent like Agent Casey who he considered one scary individual that can tear you apart with his bear hands. As for Agent Walker, she's deadly in her own right when it comes to her absolute beauty.

Speaking of Agent Walker, the first thought in his mind waking to see her holding his hand his first thought was did I die and go to heaven? An extremely beautiful looking down at him and he doesn't have any idea who she is except that she was wearing scrubs so she could have been part of the nursing staff of the hospital who really cares about her patients.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he hears something that Dr. Burke mentions concerning the blonde agent. "Could you repeat that please."

"I said you and Agent Walker established a cover relationship in Burbank when the team formed 3 and half years ago." she repeated. "It's written down here in General Beckman's notes.

"Really?" replied Chuck with a look of disbelief.

"You sound surprised." questioned Dr. Burke. "May I care to ask why?"

"Well, I'm an analysts so basically I'm the geek of the team and my job is to piece together important information to help the agents." he answered. "It would make sense for her to establish a cover relationship with Agent Casey instead of me since he seems to be more her type."

"Oh and what type would that be?" she inquired.

"The James Bond type." replied Chuck. "Me…" he said pointing to himself. "…I feel I'm more the supportive role Q type." Chuck added with a wry smile.

Dr. Burke pauses for a moment as she takes in what he just said. From her point of view, Chuck doesn't look like the typical spy she's worked with in the past. He has a charm about him that is different amongst the rest and reading further into his file his concern for others rather than himself is something truly admirable. "Don't sell yourself short Chuck." she responds. "Not all women go for the bad boy type and even though I don't know you…"

"I don't know me either…" he quickly responded back. "…that's why I'm here."

They both laugh at his response. "What I was going to say is that even though I don't know you have a big heart and care about the well being of others, which doesn't have a place in the spy world." she stated. "

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dr…" Chuck stops in mid-sentence as he notices her right eyebrow lift up. "…Leslie." he said with a smile on his face.

Dr. Burke returns the smile and the looks up at the clock. "I have another patient that I have to see so I'll see you tomorrow morning." she said standing up. Chuck stands as well but before she leads him to the door she takes out a black journal and a pen from her desk drawer. When she hands it over to him he wonders what they're for. "I want you to write down any dreams you may have in the middle of the night, possible memories that come to mind concerning who you are, or just write down your thoughts. " the doctor stated. "That way you have some idea how you're progressing."

"Awesome." Chuck said taking the journal and placing the pen behind his ear. "I'll see you tomorrow then Leslie."

"Looking forward to it." she retorted as she sees Chuck walking out of her office.

XXX

Its 9 p.m. when Sarah arrives at the facility with a small bag. She heads with excitement to the front desk in order to sign in and then head to Chuck's room. As she approaches the front desk she sees Dr. Burke carrying a computer brief case and from the looks of things she's heading out for the night. When she turns around Sarah passes her in order to sign in a somewhat surprised look appears on the doctor's face.

"Agent Walker." she said with curiosity.

"Dr. Burke." answered Sarah signing in. "How is Chuck's first day?" she added with a smile on her face.

"Good. He's adjusting well to his new surroundings. You do know its going to possibly be a lengthy process." A look of concern appears on her face looking at the bag she's holding in her hand. "May I ask what's in the bag?"

"It's a couple comic books." stated Sarah.

"There isn't a romantic note in the bag is there?" she inquired.

"No." she said shaking her head. "You made it perfectly clear that I shouldn't mention any personal matters relating to our relationship."

"I must remind you how critical it is that you don't and I suggest you keep your visit with him short." states Dr. Burke.

"20 minutes, is that okay with you?"

"Fine with me." she replies expressing seriousness in her eyes.

"Thank you." Sarah replied passing Dr. Burke about to head to Chuck's room.

As she leaves, the doctor stops her for a brief moment. "Agent Walker." she firmly stated. Sarah turns around to face Dr. Burke somewhat agitated. "You do want his memory back don't you?"

"I do." she softly stated.

The two women stand several feet apart each other for a moment in brief silence. Sarah then nods and turns heading towards Chuck's room while Dr. Burke walks off heading home. After a moment or two, Sarah is in his room and Chuck is sitting on his bed looking over the selection of comic books she brought him.

"Thanks Agent Walker." he said looking up with a smile on his face.

"You can call me Sarah." she retorted expressing a soft smile. Chuck nods as he sets the comic books to the side. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. Dr. Burke gave me the grand tour of the place after you and Casey left." he answered. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Chuck stands up and move over to where Sarah is. He is a foot away as he begins talking to her. "We work together on a strictly professional basis right?" inquired Chuck.

As much as Sarah wanted to kiss him on the lips at moment and share how much she loves him, she restrains herself from doing so. "Yeah, we do."

"Are we friends?"

"We are and I think I can safely say we have a close friendship." she said with a smile on her face.

Chuck smiles back and as he glances down he notices the diamond ring on her finger. "Are you married?" he wondered pointing down at the ring he gave her.

Sarah glances down and then looks up into his brown eyes. "No engaged. To a great guy." she replied.

"He's lucky. Has Casey met the guy already? Have I?" he said turning to his right walking towards the table near the window.

"Yeah." she replied. It pains her to keep her emotions and feelings for Chuck inside knowing how much she want to express them out loud to him. She struggles to hold herself together and then closes her eyes for a brief moment taking in a deep breathe in the process. After calming herself down, she opens her eyes and asks Chuck a question. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Not today but I was introduced to another doctor." he said laughing a bit.

"Why are you laughing?"

"The doctor's name is Victor Vale. It's at that point, Chuck starts doing an impromptu rap of the name to where it causes Sarah to laugh. Chuck turns around in order to laugh as well. "Hey, it sounds like Vicky Vale. You know from Batman."

"And that makes it better." she quickly responded back without missing a beat.

Chuck suddenly goes quiet and then slowly turns to face Sarah who is standing in front of his bed. "What did you say?"

XXX


	3. A Step In The Direction?

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_The story is coming along quite nicely and judging by the reviews you like the story. There is the general consesus from the CHARAH gallery that Dr. Burke is not well liked. Anyways, trust me when I say there will be more Chuck and Sarah interaction._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to own Casey's Crown Vic._

**A Step In The Right Direction?**

XXX

"And that makes it betters" she repeated. Sarah watches as a questionable look appears on his face as if he's attempting to mentally search for a particular thought relating to what she just said. As he does, the blonde agent slowly begins to realize they have had that conversation before when she first walked up to the nerd herd desk at Buy More. A sudden glimmer of hope is restored within her heart as she attempts to help kick start his memory. "Are you okay Chuck? Are you starting to remember something?" questioned Sarah.

Chuck rubs his forehead with right hand as he finds himself struggling to get a hold of the particular memory triggered from the conversation he just had with Sarah. "I don't know." he replied with uncertainty. "It's like we've had this conversation before but I can't quite know for sure." added the former nerd herd leader.

A small hint of a smile appears on her face as Sarah tries to help encourage him in any way she can. There is absolute excitement she's experiencing within her own heart but knows she has to calm herself down because if she gets too over excited it would freak him out. As she walks over to where Chuck is she could feel herself shaking but pulls herself together in order to make him more comfortable.

"Here…" she said pulling out the chair from under the square table next the window. "…sit down." she added guiding him gently down.

Sarah walks over grabbing the chair on the other side of the table and places it in front of him. She sits down and can see that Chuck is trying his best to figure out a possible memory that is on the tip of his mind as he's hunched over. In that moment, she wants to wrap her arms around him and tell him that they actually did in fact have the conversation and it was during their flirtatious banter where she fell for him.

She never forgot how nervous and flustered he looked when he glanced up and then immediately dropped the phone when he realized she was standing there. It was sweet, cute, and most definitely adorable the way he immediately straightened up as if he never sang that impromptu rap song, which she wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for Chuck's little bearded best friend Morgan.

In her mind, that specific moment in time is considered significantly important for her to have him to remember even though the interaction between the two of them was brief. Yet, its essential to have the memory of their first meeting and all that went on because it was…still is special more for her than him. For it set the tone of how she would come to know Chuck as a thoughtful, caring guy who went out of his way to help people.

She knows that somewhere in that Swiss cheese brain of his is her Chuck and it's only a matter of time before the light switch is turned back on. They both have been through so much over the past 3 and half years from ex's showing up to dealing with Chuck being engaged to another woman when the two of them were kids. To say they've had a complicated relationship is an understatement.

However, through all the complications the two of them experienced it has led them to where are they now. Unfortunately, where they are now is not exactly where she wants to be adding yet another complication to their not so normal relationship. In her heart of hearts, she hopes things will become a lot less complicated one when Chuck gets his memory back and they can finally get married in June, which will happen.

"Don't force it Chuck." she softly said leaning over lightly touching his right arm.

"I know." he replied. "Dr. Burke told me if I do try to force it I end up becoming not only confused but frustrated as well. She told me I just need to relax because stressing myself out doesn't help matters any."

As much as she hates to admit it, Dr. Burke is right in what she told him because she doesn't want to end up unintentionally adding on to the stress that he may be feeling right now. Sarah remembers witnessing the mixture of emotions he was experiencing after finding out he works for the C.I.A. The look of shock, panic, fear, and then followed by absolute sheer confusion.

"Talk to me Chuck." said Sarah. "What's going on?"

There is a brief moment of silence but then Chuck lifts his head with a look in eyes as if he's locked on to something concerning the conversation at the nerd herd desk. Its at this point, Sarah's pulse is racing and her heart is pounding a million miles a minute as she looks directly into his brown eyes and waits with bated breathe as to what he's about to possibly say.

"Nerd herd." he breathes out. He looks down shaking his head as he struggles a bit and then looks back up at Sarah. "Did I work at a store as my cover?" questioned Chuck.

Sarah flashes a smile as he says that. "Yes you did. Do you remember anything else."

"A little bearded man and…" Chuck pauses as he briefly looks to the side and then back at Sarah. "…you." he said pointing at her.

When Chuck pointed at her, it took everything in her power not to reach over to place both her hands on the side of his cheeks. "What about me?" she nervously stated with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I fixed your phone I think."

"Yes you did." she happily responded. "Anything else?"

Chuck pauses as he continues thinking about it. "Coat, you wore a brown coat." he said.

"I did." said Sarah with a smile. "What else can you remember." the blonde beauty inquired.

Sarah watches as Chuck as he turns his head as if he's searchnf for more but then shakes his head looking directly at her. "That's it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Chuck." she responded rubbing his right arm. "You were able to remember what I was wearing at least that's something."

"Yeah, it's a start." responded Chuck scratching his head. "Question, do I know a little bearded man?"

"Morgan."

"Is he a spy too?" wondered Chuck.

"No." replied Sarah shaking he head. "He is your best friend though."

"Awesome." retorted a smiling Chuck. "At least I know I have more than one friend and that I'm not completely alone."

It saddens Sarah to hear Chuck say that but her sadness is overshadowed by him being to able to not only remember fixing her phone but what color coat she was wearing at the time. Things are certainly progressing in the right direction she thinks to herself. Sarah glances down at her watch and though she doesn't want to has to leave or she'll end up hearing it from Dr. Burke.

"Listen, I have to go." she says standing up and grabbing her stuff. "I'll be back Friday."

"Oh okay." Chuck stands up handing her purse that was laying on the table "Thanks for visiting I really appreciate."

"Any time. I'm always her for you and if you need to reach me…" Sarah opens her purse rifling through it and takes out a pen and small piece of paper. "…here's my number." she said writing it down and then handing it to Chuck."

"Thanks." he replied holding it up.

"No problem." stated Sarah. "Get some sleep." she added opening the door and stepping out.

She is standing between the doorway and hall as Chuck holds the door. He leans over with a smile on his face and responds to what Sarah just old him. "I intend to." said Chuck.

Sarah restrains herself from leaning up and kissing him. It would look bad on her part in Chuck's eye because she is in fact an engaged woman even though she is actually engaged to him. Instead, she takes her leave before she makes the mistake of doing just that. "Goodnight Chuck." she said smiling at him.

"Goodnight Sarah and drive safe." he stated leaning against the doorway returning the smile as she walks off down the hall.

The blonde agent takes one quick look behind her to see Chuck waving at her before heading back into his room. When she hears his door close, she immediately stops and leans with her back the wall. She takes a deep breathe and briefly looks up at the ceiling the turns head in the direction of where Chuck's room is located. A very wide smile appears on her face as she turns heading down the stairs on her way home.

XXX

Sarah couldn't get the smile off her face as she drove home and her family definitely noticed a change in demeanor once she walked the front door. She shared with the 3 of them of how he was able to remember bits and pieces of their first meeting at buy more. For her, it was a step in the direction giving her renewed hope but her father told her that he still has a long way to go before he has his full memory back.

It's around 11p.m. and the Wexler family turned in for the night with Sarah's father and mother taking the guest room while Cassidy bunked with her younger sister. It had been years since the two of the not only slept in the same room but when it came to sharing the same bed that was something new. After doing the essentials before going to bed, the two Wexler sisters find themselves sitting and talking instead of sleeping.

"He remembers me Cass." she softly said with a smile on her face. "That's good isn't it?" questioned Sarah as she turns to look at her older sister."

Cassidy is glad that her little sister was able to experience a glimmer of hope as she helped her future brother-in-law recall a small part of his memory, especially when it was her very first visit to see him. Any woman would be thrilled to have that happen when it concerns the man she loves causing her to have a sense of accomplishment in which she was able to start the balling rolling.

However, if she visits for the second time it may not happen again and she doesn't want to have her become disappointed or come to the point where she feels like she's failed if it continues to happen visit after visit. To her, it was a good sign that he is on the road to recovery and to have it occur just by a simple conversation that inevitably triggered the memory of their first meeting is wonderful but she has to focus on the now rather than what's ahead.

"It is good but I don't want you to get your hopes up. He remembers fixing your phone but that's pretty much the extent of his memory." she responded back.

The youngest Wexler sister turns to face her older sister giving her a questionable look towards her. Sarah knows Cassidy is looking out for her and that's what a big sister are for in times likes these but it seems to her she's implying Chuck may not fully get his memory back causing to shake her head a bit. She knows it going to get tougher before it gets easier.

"I'm not giving up on him." stated Sarah shaking her head. "If it were me, Chuck would do anything he could to help me get my memory back."

"I know you won't sis and I know Chuck won't either if the roles were reversed." retorted Cassidy. "I'm just saying it's going to be a marathon and not a sprint for Chuck. I know you want him to regain his memory as soon as possible but we have to trust in Dr. Burke's timetable because she knows what's she's doing." she added.

Sarah let the words that her sister sink in as she lay there on her side of the bed. True, it is going to be a marathon and a not a sprint so she has to have patience if the both of them are to get through this. After talking a few more minutes with her sister, Sarah reached over to her right and before turning the switch off to the lamp she glances back to say goodnight to her sister.

XXX

"So how are you feeling this morning Chuck?" inquired Dr. Burke as they both sit down on a bench.

Chuck and Dr. Burke met the next morning around 9 a.m. in her office for their second session. To his surprise she suggested that they go outside and enjoy the nice clear, sunny day while they discuss what's next on the agenda for him. He was totally up for it and where she took him to is the meditation area with benches situated in different locations. The two of them would eventually find a nice spot, sit down, and begin talking.

"I'm doing good Leslie." he said with a smile on his face. "I had a good night sleep."

"That's excellent to hear." she replied expressing a brief smile. "Have you been doing not only the mental but physical exercises I told you to do?"

Chuck was given mental exercises that consisted of first off keeping a list. In her own words, it is easier to remember details this way and it has been an effective tool in regaining one's memory. The next thing for him to do is follow a simple routine because the human brain tends to remember set routines. What's next is make associations by connecting thing in your mind like landmarks or people to help you.

In addition, Dr. Burke told him to keep a detailed calendar of what's he's supposed to. Other things he was told to do was put any important items in the same places every time so he could find it. In other words, it's a matter of repetition. Such thing like repeating names when or if he meets new people helps which he hopes to do, especially the guy named Karl who is a whiz at call of Duty on Xbox.

One of them main things that Dr. Burke wanted him to do on a consistent basis is keep his mind and body busy. So doing activities like reading, doing crossword puzzles, puzzles with more than 1000 pieces, and physical exercise will help him push more forward than backward. Lastly, she advised him to run through his ABC's in his head in order to help think of words or possibly names that will jog his memory.

"Yup." he said.

"Have you been putting your journal to good use?" questioned Dr. Burke. "Did you write anything down?"

"As a matter of fact yes I have." answered the brown haired business owner holding up his journal in his right hand.

"You seem to be in good spirits Chuck." she said.

"I am especially after last night."

A concerned look appears on Dr. Burke face when he said that. "Does this involve the visit you had from Agent Walker?" asked Dr. Burke quirking her right brow.

"Yeah, we were talking and something she said triggered a memory."

Dr. Burke expresses a smile as she nods her head. "Could you elaborate?"

Chuck looks around and then leans over a bit towards her. "This is between you and me right?" he asked with a bit of hesitancy.

"You and I have doctor-patient confidentiality. Anything that you say to me stays between you and me." she firmly stated.

"I was making fun of Dr. Vale's name. It sort of similar to the Batman character Vicky Vale." he said quickly looking behind him so see if the aforementioned Dr. Vale is behind him.

"You can trust me not say anything to Dr. Vale Chuck." she said. "Out of my own curiosity how did you make fun of it."

"I rapped his name." he answered with a hint of laughter. Chuck once again looks around for any sign of Dr. Vale and then commences to do the rap causing Dr. Burke to sit there for a moment in disbelief but after a few seconds later she begins laughing. "And that's what I did."

The good doctor claps her hands while exuding a wide smile at Chuck's brief performance of the Dr. Vale rap. "You are both a funny and talented man Chuck. It makes me wonder what other hidden talents you may have."

"What can I say Leslie…" he responded expressing a boyish smile. "…I got skills." he added forming Westside with both hands.

The two share a laugh and after a few moments she expresses a soft side glance towards him causing Chuck to respond. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she responded shaking her head. Dr. Burke decides to get back to more important matters as she brushes her hair back behind her left ear and begins scanning over her notes. She turns her head to face Chuck wanting know more about what Sarah did afterwards when he started to remember something. "What did Agent Walker do when you started to remember?"

Chuck sits there for a brief moment reflecting back on last night. "Well, she asked me if I was okay and the she sat down with me. She encouraged me to talk about what I saw."

"What did you see?" questioned Dr. Burke.

"Bits and pieces really. I think I worked in the nerd herd and I'm best friends with a little bearded man named Morgan." Chuck pauses for a moment and then snaps his fingers. "Oh and I remember fixing Sarah's phone who wore a brown coat."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah. It's cool since she told me we're close friends and she told me I could call her by her first name." he says with a wry smile on his face. "Plus, she's wearing an engagement ring so she's marrying a very lucky guy and she says I've met him."

"I see." she slowly sees. "Thank you for telling me this and I'm glad you were able to remember something from your past. Is there anything else she did or said that you would like to share with me?"

"Nope…" said Chuck shaking his head. "…that's pretty much it."

"Okay." nods Dr. Burke. She jots down a few notes in her notebook and then turns her attention back to Chuck. "Let's go ahead and discuss the routines you've been doing."

XXX

It's around noon and Sarah is in Orange Orange busy wiping down the counter. Before coming into work, she called Chuck's secretary, who is always the first one to arrive at work, of the situation regarding his memory loss. She told them to give them the cover story that he went on an impromptu business trip overseas and that he will be back sometime next week to which she complied.

She could always count on his secretary Beckman's former secretary Beverly Kim to run Whiz Kid, Inc. during Chuck's absence. In any case, business for the most part was busy with the occasional rude customer but that didn't ruin how she has been feeling at the moment. She's riding high last night after talking with Chuck in his room. The fact that he was able to remember a small insignificant detail as the color of her coat meant so much in relatively big way.

There is a considerable lull with hardly anybody in the place. She continues wiping down the counter and refilling the napkin dispensers and the cup with plastic spoons. It's at this point, she hears her cell phone ringing causing her to become excited thinking it may possibly be Chuck calling her but when she looks at the name on her screen its Ellie. She totally forgot that she's coming back tomorrow causing her to become a bit worried.

"Ellie, glad to hear from you." she happily said.

_"You too Sarah. Listen, I've been trying to reach Chuck but I can't get a hold of him. Apparently, his phone is out of service of something."_

Sarah knew she had to think quick and tell her something remotely true on why his phone isn't working. "Oh yeah. You know how clumsy Chuck can be at times. He accidentally dropped it in the water while he was doing laundry and well you know the rest." she said with a hint of laughter.

_"Say no more." _responded Ellie. _"Listen, Devon and I were supposed to be coming home tomorrow but since we're on a sabbatical from the hospital he's taking me on a surprise cruise. He says it's a surprise gift for me."_

"How romantic." replied Sarah. "I'll relay the message to Chuck and you two lovebirds have an awesome time on your cruise." she added.

_"Thanks soon-to-be sis." _she happily replied.

The other end of the line clicks off leading Sarah to stick her phone back into her back. It would be seconds later that her phone would ring again leading her to quickly take her phone out of her pocket but would see an unfamiliar number on the small screen. She answers the call with a bit of hesitance as she places the phone to hear and gives the standard greeting.

"Hello?" she said expression hesitance in her voice.

_"Agent Walker."_ the female voice firmly stated. _"This is Dr. Burke."_

"Oh hi doctor." responded Sarah. "Is everything all right with Chuck?"

_"He's doing fine."_

"That's good to hear." Sarah hears a brief pause on the other end of the line causing Sarah to be concerned. "Is there something wrong Dr. Burke?"

_"You want Chuck to fully recover don't you?" _questioned Dr. Burke.

"Of course, more than anything." she answered expressing concern on her face."

_"Then you understand what I do is considered a delicate process and must be handled by a trained professional." _she sternly stated.

"I understand." she responded with concern.

_"I don't think you do Agent Walker." _replied Dr. Burke. _"Chuck told me during our early morning session that during a conversation you two had a memory was triggered." _she added.

"Yes he did. I tried to help him remember."

_"I know. I'm his doctor he tells me everything."_

"What did he tell you exactly?" wondered Sarah."

_"He told me that he remembers working in the nerd herd and then you told him he has a best friend named Morgan._

"He asked me if he knew a little bearded man so I told him about his best friend." she responded.

_"Okay." _said Dr. Burke. _"He also said you told him you two were close friends and mentioned he saw the engagement he gave you."_

"That's right." answered Sarah. "Have I done something wrong doctor?"

_"My job is to slowly ease him back to the way he was before he lost his memory. Seeing the engagement on your finger could have instantly bombarded him with so many memories it could have irrevocably damaged his psyche, especially on his first day."_ she quickly said.

"But it didn't." she replied. "Doctor, I know you're an expert in your field but I'm an expert on Chuck.

_"Without correct treatment by a licensed professional Agent Walker there is no Chuck."_ he emphatically stated. _"Because you care so deeply for him you have to understand that Chuck is at a critical juncture and I'm trying to help him fully recover saving him from confusion and mental chaos . How am I able to do that if you're doing my job." _said Dr. Burke.

A look of agitated frustration appears on Sarah's face. "I'm sorry." she replied.

_"I know I sound harsh Agent Walker but you have to think of Chuck's mental health." _she said._ "If that doesn't sit well with you I'll sign the release papers and inform General Beckman your choice?"_ Dr. Burke sternly said.

"No." she stated.

_"I need you to follow the rules and pretty soon Chuck will be back to his old self." _she retorted. _"Will you do that for me."_

"Yes, I will do it your way." she breathed out. "Just keep me informed of everything that happens with him."

_"Of course."_ she replied.

Sarah hears the other end of the line click off. As she then lowers the phone placing it on the counter in front of her she feels a mixture of emotions going on within her heart. Things have certainly changed quickly in the past 24 hours. The happy demeanor she exuded last night after talking with Chuck and this morning suddenly faded away after talking with Dr. Burke.

XXX


	4. Blowing Off Some Steam

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_So far, the reviews have been good concerning my story which has given me even more incentive to write more. Thanks a bunch guys. Anyways, its official Dr. Burke is a hated charater which I enjoy very much. Since the last story Dr. Burke told Sarah that she wasn't helping Chuck but instead making matters worse. Sarah is going to deal with what she says in her own way and when it comes to Casey he will respond in his own way as well._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the characters that I've made up._

**Blowing Off Some Steam**

XXX

Chuck is sitting on a comfy couch in the recreation room playing Call of Duty on the Xbox. He considers his session earlier with Dr. Burke very encouraging and because of that he thought he should treat himself for a job well done. As he sits there with the controller in his hand, he reflects back on the situation last night with Sarah and how she helped him remember pieces of his past.

He is very appreciative of going out of her way in order to bring a bag of comic books for him to read in his down time, especially on the first night. When he heard a knock at his door he thought it was his doctor on the other side. It was a complete surprise to find her standing there with a bright smile on her face. She looked absolutely amazing wearing the blue top with the little buttons that matched her beautiful eyes.

The man currently with no memory of who he is found himself momentarily speechless at the sight of her standing at his doorway but he quickly recovered inviting her in. She transformed into a very different woman who he first woke up to wearing scrubs to the ensemble she was wearing last night. As a guy, he definitely took notice to the point where he actually remembers himself saying one word out loud…wow.

When he said it he immediately kicked himself for saying it, which showed on his face. He apologized for being unprofessional because in his mind it's not what you say to your partner who you're in a cover relationship with but fortunately Sarah was flattered by what he said. He felt much better after she assured him that their relationship is different than most because they have such a close friendship.

With the awkwardness quickly gone, it left the two of them to talk and share a few laughs more on his part than hers, especially when it came to rapping Dr. Vale's name. His nerdy side completely took over to where he made a complete fool of himself rapping Dr. Burke's associate in front of an extremely beautiful woman who found it actually incredibly entertaining rather than sad.

However, the laughter would suddenly stop when something she said triggered memories that were faint. It was a struggle for him to get a clear picture of the images he was trying to focus on but the way she said the three words "talk to me" gave him a seemingly familiar sense of calm. He remembers how she helped guide him and answer the questions concerning the images he saw.

The first image he was able to fix on were the words nerd herd and that lead him to find out from Sarah he not only worked at a store for his cover, be the little bearded man is his best friend Morgan. He was able to gain a small but significant pieces of the puzzle to his past and though he wanted so badly to know more he knew that he shouldn't strain himself more because after all tomorrow is another day.

The time spent with Sarah was fun and deeply informative even though it lasted for only 20 minutes. Yet, within those 20 minutes, he felt very comfortable around her even though he considered her a complete stranger. He didn't know why but whatever it was about her he enjoyed being in her company. Unfortunately, that would be the extent of it as he considers himself very much out of her league and add to that fact she's an engaged women no less.

It was the second thing he noticed when she walked into his room and he quickly knew that whoever the guy is that is marrying her is one lucky bastard. Chuck's thoughts of Sarah inevitably turned from her to Dr. Burke who in her own right is an attractive woman herself. Their initial meeting though was considered a bit intimidating at first but after talking with her to where they are now on a first name basis made it a more easier interaction between them.

As much as he credits Sarah for helping him get started, its Leslie who has bent over backwards for him since the day he arrived and working hard using the tools she's attained as a doctor in her field of study to help fully regain his memory. In the back of his mind though, he wonders if she takes this much dedication for her other patients suffering memory loss or is he considered a special case?

Whatever the case may be, he truly appreciates all that she is doing. She has truly been open and honest with him but on the flipside he hasn't been completely honest with her. During their earlier session, after informing her about the situation that happened last night with Sarah she asked what else did she say or do to help him and he replied by saying nothing else.

He didn't mention to her that Sarah gave her phone number to him last night before she left because he wanted the opportunity to call her and talk with someone familiar to him other than Leslie. In his mind, since she told him that they have a close friendship between the two of them then he would use it to one day call, talk, and ask her to possibly share stories about the missions he, Sarah, as well as Casey have been on.

For him, it breaks up the monotony of doing the same thing over and over again, which can get boring. Granted, he has the recreation room and the comic books in his room but being able to call someone who knows you gives Chuck the comfort in being able to have a connection to his past with Sarah. A hint of smile appears in the corner of his mouth at that particular thought.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of a husky voice behind him. "You're in my seat." the man firmly stated.

Chuck quickly turns around considerably startled to see a man standing there with his arms crossed with his eyebrows furrowed staring directly at him. From the looks of the menacing figure looming behind him, he has the body type of Agent Casey but a bit younger seemingly around his age. He smiles at him taking a big gulp in the process as he responds to the man. "You must be Karl." he nervously said. "Nice to meet you." he added with fear in his eyes.

XXX

The phone call Sarah received from Dr. Burke didn't sit well with her. Even though she is treating Chuck's memory loss, she disliked how she was treated as Dr. Burke accused her of being a hindrance more than helpful to him. The dislike would gradually turn to anger and she needed to blow off some steam so she could feel better by taking some well deserved aggression out on the punching bag down in Castle.

A few moments later she's changed from her work clothes into her workout gear and heading straight to the punching bag. All her focus would be on the bag itself as she imagines Dr. Burke's face on it and in the mood she's in she didn't want to be bothered wanting a quiet workout alone. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen as she finds herself coming face to face with Bryce.

"Not now Bryce." she emphatically stated walking past him wearing combat sparring gloves.

"What's wrong with you." he inquired turning to look at her.

Sarah turns around with her arms crossed and in a clearly pissed off mood. "Why are you still here?"

"Like I said, I'm here to help in any way I can." he responded.

True, Bryce has been a help during the whole chaotic situation to the point where he not only attained the information needed leading them to find out the actual mastermind behind the whole thing, but was able to hack into the missile that nearly came close to killing Chuck and Casey. He also proved himself a worth forger in assisting in the release of the now late Maxwell Klinger.

However, with all that over he's simply become a nuisance who should have left by now. She already has help with her mother, sister, father, and most definitely Casey supporting her when she needs it the most. In her mind, he should continue his efforts in tracking Fulcrum instead of wasting his efforts in making her life more complicated than it already is at this point.

"You can help by leaving because you're just taking up space." she quickly spitted out. "I don't care where you go just as long as its not here." added Sarah.

"Come on Sarah." replied Bryce. "If I've proven anything to you is that I've been able to help in some way and beside you made it abundantly clear several times mind you that you love Chuck." he firmly stated.

There is a brief moment of silence as Bryce waits for a response from her. A second later she gives him her answer. "Do you really want to help?"

"Of course." she said expressing a wry smile on his face.

"I need someone to spar with." she answered. "Are you up for the challenge." questioned Sarah.

"I think I can handle that?" retorted Bryce with smug looking smile on his face.

The smile on Bryce's face would soon turn into a look of pain as he finds himself flat on his back looking up at the dojo lights. He's winded and visibly sweating from the seemingly one sided sparring match or should I say beat down being handed to him by his former partner. As he lays there for a few seconds catching his breathe, he suddenly sees Sarah standing over him.

"What's wrong Bryce? I thought you said you could handle it?" she said reaching down to help pick him up.

Bryce brushes off her assistance and slowly pushes himself up wearing the same combat sparring gloves as hers. For the better part of 10 minutes he's not only been on the receiving end of stinging shots to his head and upper body but has also ended up on his back more times than he can count. Whatever Sarah's problem is, she's most definitely taking it out on him he thinks to himself.

"I can." he responded as his breathing becomes harder. "I wasn't ready." he added squaring off in front of her.

"Right." she said nodding her head. "Like you weren't ready the last few times." added the blonde beauty.

The only response Bryce gives is motions both his hands towards Sarah for her to bring it. As the two former partners begin circling each other it isn't long before Bryce make the first move throwing a combination right hook elbow strike with a spinning left back kick immediately followed by a low sweeping leg kick that don't connect leaving Sarah to counter with her own batch of moves.

She counters with a pushing kick feint and front roundhouse kick followed by 3 solid knee shots to the gut and then a step over take down that finds himself once again on his back. He quickly gets up ignoring the pain that he's in and immediately is in defense mode as Sarah comes in for a hard right punch to the face but she met by a combination left forearm block right elbow strike to the gut that connects stunning her.

He takes advantage of the opportunity to hook her right arm, step behind her in order to wrap his left arm around, then gives 3 solid knee kicks to her back, and a hammer fist to her chest causing her to drop to the ground. From his point of view, she looks to be down and out for the count as she lays wincing in pain from the knees to her back. He kneels down sensing that he's gotten one over on her and then leans down to see how she is doing.

"Sarah, you okay?" he inquired hovering over her.

He gets a response as he is suddenly met with a head butt to the face that disorients him for a brief moment leading Sarah to grab Bryce's right arm and then pulls him into a triangle choke hold. She locks it in on Bryce and puts all the pressure on her legs as they are wrapped around his neck. He taps the ground telling her he's done but she doesn't break the hold and continues to put more pressure on.

Bryce now is slapping the mat hard as she tries to yell to Sarah that he yields but he's unable to. He finds himself slowly losing consciousness and from Sarah's point of view she can clearly see his eyes rolling to the back of his head. It's at this point she believes he has had enough letting go of the hold and pushes his limp body over to the side. After getting up, she kneels down over his semi-conscious body and pats hits him on the right side of the cheek.

"Thanks for the workout Bryce." she responded with a smirk. "I needed that." added Sarah getting up and walking off leaving him sprawled out on the dojo floor.

XXX

"2 O'clock Chuck!" hollered Karl.

"I see him!" he quickly replied.

The initial meeting between the two men didn't start off on the right foot as Karl told Chuck he was sitting in his seat. As he was slowly getting up to go sit somewhere else, he laughed telling him that he was only joking. It was an awkward situation to say the least for the lanky man but after a few minutes of talking they instantly formed a friendship as they played Call of Duty.

During their game play Chuck would find out Karl's situation on how he ended up at this facility. From what he was told, team was a on mission to find a bomber responsible for the death and destruction of several embassies located around the world. They tracked him on an ship docked in Turkey and foot chase ensued within the bowels of the ship and he would eventually cornered him.

Unfortunately, it was a trap as the man detonated a bomb that would have killed him but from what Dr. Burke told him if he wasn't standing up then he would most certainly be dead. Instead, he ducked down avoiding the majority of the impact but not enough as he suffered severe head trauma as he hit his head against the metal. He woke up later to find himself in a government medical facility and then eventually transferred here.

He told Chuck that was a year and a half ago and he hasn't got his memory back. The news of how long Karl's memory loss has lasted unsettled Chuck but he didn't want to have that happen to him. He felt bad for his new friend but he assured him that he's not giving up on his effort to remember who he is and the one thing that has gotten through it is playing Call of Duty on Xbox. It has helped him to blow off steam on his low days.

"Has any of your team visited you?" inquired Chuck.

"Off and on." Karl replied. "It's nice to know you have teammates that have your back." he added. "How about you Chuck?"

"I have two teammates that have my back as well." he responded. "They escorted me down here with additional older guy possibly a veteran agent. As a matter of fact one paid a visit to me last night and she…"

"Karl immediately cuts him off. "Hold on…" he said pausing the game and turning to face him. "…she?"

"Yeah and get this we apparently in a cover relationship together for 3 and half years." he nodded with a wry smile on his face.

"Is she hot?" he quickly asked. Chuck doesn't know whether to answer him or not as he wants to be respectful to her but as he as looks over at Karl he seems him anticipating his answer. So he gives him one by simply nodding. "Lucky dog."

"She's engaged to be married though." he retorted. "That guy is the lucky dog."

Chuck's new friend un-pauses the game leading the two men to resume game play. As they continuing tag teaming on the opposing soldiers in the game Karl poses a questions to him. "If she wasn't engaged to this lucky dog, do you think you would have a shot with her? You have known her for 3 and a half years." he said.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know because the Chuck she knows has known her for quite some time but me with the Swiss cheese brain hardly even knows her. It's a tough situation dude because even though I don't know her I somehow feel very comfortable around her when I talked to her last night." responded Chuck.

"Just ask her, what do you have to lose?" replied Karl reaching over to hit in the arm with the back of his right hand.

As he winces in pain a bit from the hit on his left arm, Chuck ponders what Karl said to him and brings up an interesting point. _What do I have to lose?_ Those are the 6 words that resonate within his mind and he would take his advice under consideration. The two men resume game play and continue their efforts in taking down their opposition until their focus is suddenly interrupted by a gruff voice behind them. "Goofing off as usual I see Bartowski."

The two men quickly turn around leading Karl to raise his controller in order to use it as a weapon. "Who are you?" he quickly asked.

Chuck reaches over towards Karl in order to calm him down. "Relax man…" he replied glancing at him then looks at the man in front of them. "…that's Agent Casey and he's my teammate." the former nerd herd leader added.

"Nice to meet Agent Casey…" he stated lowering his game controller. "…do you sneak up on everybody like that?"

Casey gives a grunt worthy response that to Chuck sounds familiar to him. "Something tells me he does and really enjoys it."

"Let's talk Bartowski." the NSA agents requested.

"A man of few words that one." he said pointing at Casey.

A shrug of his shoulders is the response Chuck gives to Karl and as he is about to leave with Casey he turns to his new gamer friend. "I'll see ya around man."

"You too Chuck." he said shaking his head.

Karl turns around, sits back down on the couch, and restarts the game to play over again. As he does that, Chuck and Casey take their leave heading out of the recreation room towards the main doors to the outside in order for the both of them to talk.

XXX

"So what's up Agent Casey?"

"Just wanted to check up on you and see how you're holding up." replied Casey.

As the two men walk the grounds of the facility continuing to talk they find themselves standing in front of the basketball court where a game is currently being played. Chuck and Casey stand there for a moment watching the action but still converse with one another. "I really appreciate the visit." stated Chuck.

"We watch out for own Bartowski." he responded. "Always remember that."

"I will." replied Chuck nodding his head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." grunted Casey.

"Do you always call me Bartowski?" questioned Chuck.

"Yes and I do the same with Sarah too."

Chuck nods his head once again after a brief moment he brings up a question to his burly teammate. "Speaking of Sarah, I found out last night that she's engaged." he said turning to see a guy hit a basket. "She said you and I have already met him. Just between the two of us what do you think of him and what's he like?"

Casey pauses for a moment as he mulls over the question Chuck just asked him. He then gives his own assessment of what he thinks of the man who is standing right in from of him. "He's an idiot and a moron." he gruffly answered.

"Really?" retorted Chuck. "That bad huh?"

"Just the opposite." responded Casey. "You see, even though I consider him an idiot and a moron he is proven himself to be worthy of the best damn partner I have ever had. He makes stupid decisions and doesn't listen sometimes but he makes up for it big ways." Casey said. "I'm proud to call him my friend."

"Sounds like an awesome guy." said Chuck."

"He is a fine, upstanding man." replied Casey.

As he says that, Dr. Burke makes her presence known to the two men in front of her. "John, I would ask what you're doing here but I think I already know." she said. Her attention goes from Casey to her patient. "Chuck, if you don't mind I would like speak to my old friend and partner."

"Sure Leslie." he responded. "I'm getting hungry anyways so I'm heading over to the cafeteria." Chuck added.

As he heads out turning back to wave to Casey and Dr. Burke, the two former partners are left to talk. "What are you doing here John?"

"Just visiting." he stated.

"Like Agent Walker was just visiting?" replied Dr. Burke. "Her visit could have possibly damaged his psyche. She foolishly handled a triggered memory that she wasn't trained to deal with."

Casey pauses as he eyes his former partner. "The one thing Agent Walker is not is foolish. She did what she did because she loves Chuck and would do anything to help" he firmly stated. "If I were in her position, I would do the exact same thing." added the burly NSA agent.

"I understand John but she has to trust me to help him." she replied. "Its not only her that needs to trust me its you as well."

"I made a promise that I would watch over Chuck and Sarah." he firmly stated looking directly at her. "We're a team and I want it to stay that way."

Dr. Burke nods. "I understand and you will be a team once again. Just inform your partner to ease up or I will have no choice but to bar her from seeing him." she stated.

"We may have been partners Burke, but that's all in the past. So, you ease up on my partner and we'll be okay."

"Is that a threat Agent Casey?" questioned Dr. Burke eyeing her former partner.

"It is what is it." he responded walking off letting the words to sink in with the female doctor.

XXX

General Beckman is sitting behind her desk in her office at DNI. She is going over paper work resulting from the chaos that ensued Tuesday that unfortunately left a path of destruction. She dealt with phone call after phone call from not only her superiors concerned about the situation, but also from the NSA cleaners who kept her informed of the ongoing situation.

Needless to say, it has been mentally and emotionally tiring for her. In any case, she too has genuine concern for Chuck and went out of her way to get him to a facility with the best doctor that specializes in memory loss. As she takes a sip of what seems to be her 10th cup of coffee causing her to become a bit wired, she gets a phone call. She sets down her cup of coffee and answer it.

_"General Beckman, we have a situation."_

XXX


	5. Doctor Knows Best

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_When we last off Chuck was sitting in the recreation room playing call of duty reflecting on the two women currently in his life..Sarah and Dr. Burke. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he meets Karl and they inevitably become fast friends. When it comes to Sarah she doesn't particularly like Dr. Burke especially the phone she received from her. So she take out her frustations on Bryce who she ends up being choking out by her and she feel better afterwards. Finally Beckman is informed of situation. So what happens next? Read to find out._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the characters that I've made up._

**Doctor Knows Best**

XXX

Its around 8:15 p.m. as Sarah and Casey stand in front of Castle's main computer. They were notified by General Beckman to convene for a meeting that was deemed a matter of importance. From the tone of her voice, the two of them knew it had to be serious even though every matter that she considers in her eyes is important when it pertains to matters of national security. After a brief moment, the screen turns on with the image of Beckman on screen.

"What is the matter of importance you need to discuss with us General?" inquired Casey.

"Does it involve Chuck?" questioned Sarah furrowing her eyebrows. "Is he any danger?" she added with great concern.

General Beckman shakes her head concerning Sarah's question. "Negative Agent Walker." she responded. "My people have heard some chatter that I find disturbing." added Beckman.

The word disturbing put the two seasoned agents in a heightened state of alert. They both knew that whatever Beckman is about to share with them would be a very serious matter. For Casey, he would have no problem in putting all his concentration on the possible mission at hand but he didn't know about his partner who is currently going through a personal matter of her own.

A matter in which a former partner of his is making things quite difficult for the two people who have been through hell and back. As he said before to Dr. Burke, he made a promise to Chuck's father that he would watch over and protect them. He is not going to let him down and hopefully she got the message after talking with her earlier. If there's one thing you don't mess with is and that is their relationship.

His thoughts are quickly set aside as he responds to Beckman. "Who or what is it?" Casey gruffly asked.

"Apparently, an update version of the intersect has been created." she firmly stated. "Intersect 2.0 to be exact and it capabilities in which the host is not only able to flash on classified images but also unknown enhanced capabilities as well."

Casey and Sarah's eye completely go wide upon hearing the news of a new updated version of the intersect being created. For Sarah, the new intersect could very well make Chuck obsolete and if there ever were a face to face interaction between he and whoever would be downloaded with it especially with the fighting capabilities integrated into the design the results would be disastrous for him.

The one thing that she knew had to be done was to find and stop who not only is behind the entire operation but who is also creating the new intersect. The creation of it could very well be a way to sell to the highest bidder and if it falls into the wrong hands then they would put them at a great advantage. As much as she is concerned about Chuck right now, there are much bigger priorities and the mission could help keep her mind of things for a while.

"Are there any leads?" asked the blonde C.I.A. agent.

"One." responded Beckman. "A man by the name of Manoosh Depak." A picture appears on the main screen of the man question. Manoosh Depak is a trained computer engineer and software genius but he dropped out of MIT. From the information gathered he was contracted by a mysterious organization to build it which possibly going on several months maybe even years."

When Beckman first heard about this organization she immediately thought it was Fulcrum but after going through the data she surmised that the organization could be a far greater threat than imagined. Its an organization with not only considerably deep pockets but may possibly operate outside the intelligence community with a high degree of autonomy.

"Has a trace been done on his bank account?" questioned Casey.

"Affirmative Colonel." retorted Beckman. "We know there have been large amounts of money that have been transferred to an account but we don't know if it is his." she added shaking her head. "Whoever these people are they're covering they're tracks and the trail is seemingly impossible to trace."

"Do we know of his current whereabouts." asked Sarah.

"Somewhere in the Los Angeles area." she replied shaking her head. "He's doing his best in keeping a low profile. That doesn't negate the fact that a mistake can be made on his part." added Beckman. "On piece of information that could be handy is that he has an infinity for something called a nacho sampler. You've got your work cut out for you."

As she says that, Bryce stumbles out, still somewhat disoriented after being locked in a triangle choke hold by Sarah. All 3 individuals, watch as he shuffles his way towards the conference table and leans over the first chair he can get his hands on. They can see that he is trying to get his bearings straight as he shakes his head in order to clear the cobwebs that are in there. A smirk appears on Sarah's face as he glances at Casey who exudes a smirk of his own as he glances back at her.

"Agent Larkin!" The sound of Beckman's voice causes Bryce to straighten up and turn in the wrong direction causing her to try once again. "Agent Larkin, turn around." she emphatically stated.

Bryce turns around to face Beckman as he tries to focus his eyes on her. The look on her is one of absolute displeasure at the moment as she stares at a seemingly drunk agent stumbling around in front of her. "Yes general."

"May I ask what happened to you?" questioned Beckman.

It takes a moment for Bryce to think about it and as he glances over at Sarah he responds. "I was sparring with Sarah and…"

"He doesn't get to finish the sentence as he is immediately cut off by Beckman. "I don't even want to know." she replied turning her attention from Bryce to her two best agents. "When Agent Larkin regains full consciousness I need him and you two to get on this. That is an order." she firmly stated as the main screen goes off.

XXX

"Dr. Burke, how are things progressing with Mr. Batowski?" asked Dr. Vale.

"He is at an early critical stage and I think my treatment will bring him towards the road to recovery."

The clocks reads 10 p.m. as the two colleagues sit in Dr. Vale's office chatting about the newest patient to the facility. His introduction to Chuck on the first day was brief and he didn't have time for further pleasantries as he received an important phone call. Now that things have pretty much slowed down, he is getting the full rundown from his friend and associate concerning one Charles Irving Bartowski.

"Has there been any sort of resistance on his part in the course of his treatment?"

Dr. Burke shakes her head in response to her colleagues question. "No." she respondrf. "He has been working hard doing his mental and physical exercises which is a good sign. I also gave him a black journal to write in like I've done with all my patients so he could write down any thoughts, images, bits and pieces of information that may help him in his recovery."

"Excellent." he stated. Dr. Vale notices that his colleague is preoccupied with a particular thought as she's sitting down on the other side of his desk. "Is there something wrong?"

"As you know, the recovery process is one where a patient like Chuck has to be eased into it. Once his memory begins to be restored little by little, the rate of recovery often appears to be much more rapid." she stated. "However, many problems may persist for a long time. These may be problems related to movement, memory, attention, slowness of thinking, difficulty with complex thinking, difficulties with speech and language, behavior problems and personality changes." Dr. Burke added.

"Do you foresee any kind of problems?" questioned Dr. Vale?

"Not on his part but I did experience a problem with his fiancé Agent Walker." she said. "I think I was able to get her to understand she lacks the training or knowledge like skilled practitioners such as ourselves. "

A questionable look appears on his face as he responds to Dr. Burke. "How so?"

"She took it upon herself to treat him without informing me or any of the staff that he was having a reaction to a particular conversation they were having." she answered. "She could have very well harmed rather than helped him in my opinion." added Dr. Burke shaking her head.

"It's understandable what's she's going through. Its scary for her and the emotional stress can take its toll not only for her but his family and friends." said Dr. Vale. "However, he's your patient Leslie so I trust your judgment." he retorted. You know what's best for your patient.

"Yes I do." she replied.

XXX

Its late at night as Sarah returns to Casa Bartowski. It has been an emotional rollercoaster as of late for the blonde agent in the past 3 days and just when she things are getting better concerning Chuck something or in this case someone happens that pulls the rug right from under her. As she walks through the door, she finds her father sitting back on the black leather couch in the dark and watching tv in the living.

She drops her belongings on the coffee table and then plops herself next to her father not saying a single word causing her father to express a look of concern on his face. "I know that look." he said. "What's up?"

There is a brief moment of silence as Sarah closes her eyes and lays her head back breathing out of a sigh of frustration as she rubs her forehead. "Would it be wrong if Casey and I abducted Dr. Burke from her home and subject her to emotional, as well as mental torture?" she asked. "I know it would make me feel a whole lot better."

Sarah's father responds with a hint of laughter upon hearing what his daughter just said. "Sweetheart, I don't think that would be a good idea besides she's a former agent as well so she may be resistant to torture of any kind."

"You're right." she responded back. Sarah is silent for a moment and pitches another idea to her father. "How about I just kick her ass?"

"DeAnna Lisa Wexler…" Wexler softly said. Sarah glances up with a look of innocence on her face. "…no to torture or beating her up." he firmly stated.

"Fine." she huffed expressing disappointment.

"Tell me what's going on."

The youngest Wexler daughter shakes her head considerably confused. "I thought I was helping Chuck when he started remembering bits and pieces of his past." she said. "She called me earlier today while at work and apparently I'm making matters worse because I'm not a trained medical professional like her." added Sarah.

Jeremiah Wexler doesn't have to actually see her daughter to know that she is hurting right now. He reaches over and wraps his right arm around his youngest daughter holding her close and kisses the top of her head. "Do you know what I think?" he said rubbing his daughter's left arm glancing down at her.

"What?" she softly staid.

"Regardless of what Dr. Burke said you did the right thing and from what you told us Chuck really appreciated your help." Wexler answered with a smile on his face. "Trust me when I say he'll remember you helping him and that counts for something during his road to recovery."

Sarah sat there cuddling up next to her father on the black leather couch and ponders over what he said. He's right she thinks to herself. In her mind, Chuck will most definitely remember her being a big help to him in being able to recall the most important day of both their lives. It's a small victory that Dr. Burke can never take away from her no matter what she says. "Thanks dad." she said leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "You always know the right thing to say."

"No problem kiddo." he replies. "Are you still going to visit Chuck on Friday…" he says look at the time on the clock. "...which is today."

"I planned to but General Beckman has a mission for us and to be perfectly honest I think I need this." she responded. "It will keep me busy and hopefully Chuck will understand why I'm unable to be there to visit."

"He will." he said hugging her tightly.

XXX

Chuck is sitting in Dr. Burke's office the next day for another session. From the look on his face, he spirits are high as he prepares for what his doctor has planned for him. In his lap, is the black journal she gave him so that he can write down anything that comes to mind, which he has been doing. After a few minutes of jotting down notes on a yellow legal pad, she begins the discussion.

"How is your mindset right now Chuck?" questioned Dr. Burke.

When Chuck first arrived at the facility he was afraid and somewhat apprehensive because he didn't have any idea what was going on. He had the shock of his life when he found out that he works for the C.I.A. as an analyst and it seriously freaked him out. What freaked him out even more was when he looked in the mirror and didn't have any idea who was staring back at him.

If it wasn't for Sarah calming him down reassuring him that he's amongst friends and promising him that nobody would hurt him. Even though she was a complete stranger to him he had a feeling that she was telling the truth. Now after being here a couple of days and making one new friend he feels that he'll be able to get the best treatment available by the best doctor who is sitting in front of him.

"Still strong." he responded. "I'm determined to get my memory back and I'm going to work hard to do it." Chuck firmly stated with a strong resolve.

Dr. Burke expresses a smile as she glances down to jot down a few notes and then returns her attention to Chuck. "That's good to hear and just to let you know you're not alone in this because I'm equally as determined to get you on the road to recovery." she stated. "I am going to try to get inside your mind and get to the seed of your memory." The accomplished doctor gets up, walks around, and sits in the chair next to him. "Together, we'll make that seed blossom and it will require absolute trust and honesty on your part. Can you handle that?" she asked reaching over holding his right hand.

Chuck glances down to see her hand holding his and then looks up at her to see her smiling at him. "Yeah, I can handle that." he responded with a smile of his own.

The two share a brief moment until Dr. Burke retracts her hand, stands up, and as she turns around to gather herself she makes her way back. She sits down momentarily looking down at her notes and then resumes the session. "Let's talk about what's been on your mind." she said. "Have you written anything down as of late?" Dr. Burke asks.

"Yeah I have." he repliec holding up the journal in his right hand.

"Would you care to share it with me?" inquires Dr. Burke.

There is a bit of reluctance on Chuck's part but he decides to do it as he opens up his journal to a particular page. He glances up his doctor sitting across from him and then back down commencing to read what he has written.

_Who am I? That is the question I have been asking myself since I opened my eyes. Yet, it seems like my eyes are still closed and the familiar faces that I'm supposed to remember are unfamiliar to me. It's like I'm stumbling around in perpetual darkness but I know there's a light at the end of the tunnel for me so that I can return to the person I am. When it comes to the unbelievable events and situations I've gone through they are not my own but of a man who lived them as he felt what it was like to experience them. A man who by all accounts is considered a hero. When I look in the mirror I don't see a hero but rather a man trying to find his way back from the unknown. How long will it take? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Who knows but I do know one thing for sure I'm not throwing in the towel no matter how frustrating it gets. Its not going to be an easy journey but I know there are people that are supporting me who are watching my back as I try to find my way to who I am._

Chuck briefly exhales after reading what he wrote in his journal. After closing it, he looks up to find Dr. Burke with a distant look on her face. "Leslie…" he says leaning over and waving his hand in front of her. "…Earth to Leslie." added Chuck.

Dr. Burke snaps out of it and quickly composes herself. "That was deep and heartfelt Chuck. I'm glad you shared that with me." she said.

"Well, it was either that or show you the drawing I made of a very weird dream involving Call of Duty."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." she answered with a bit of laughter.

"Its in stick figure form not really much to see." he said with a wry smile.

The two share another humorous experience together leading Dr. Burke to look up at the clock. "We'll break for lunch and then convene back here at 2p.m. okay?"

"Cool with me." Chuck gets up and as he is about to leave with journal in hand he suddenly spins around to face Dr. Burke. "I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to have Chinese food delivered to my room?" asked Chuck. "The food here is good but I just want something different. I have money in my wallet."

"Sorry Chuck. I advise not to because if I did that for you then I would have to do it for all my patients." she replied. "I hope you understand."

"That's okay." he said with a disappointed look on his face. "It was worth a shot. I'll see you later then."

"Okay, see you soon." she responded with smile as she watches him leave out her office.

XXX

The time is 7 p.m. as Casey and Sarah are sitting at Castle's computers while a fully conscious Bryce is looking through files regarding one Manoosh Depak. As he searches through the files, the two partners at the computers are busy intently eyeing through not only surveillance footage but security feeds of particular restaurants that tend to serve the nacho sampler in order to locate him.

The seriousness of the situation is suddenly interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing leaving all 3 agents to check and it ends up being Sarah's. He sees the Chuck's name on the small screen and a smile appears in the corner of her mouth. She immediately looks at Casey who is just a few feet away from her knows who is on the other end of the line. "I'll be right back."

Chuck and Bryce watch as Sarah disappears out of sight. She finds a secluded spot so the conversation can be private between the two of them. "Sorry I couldn't make it to visit you Chuck." she said. "We've been assigned a mission and it's considered top priority."

_"I understand." _responded Chuck. _"The life of a spy and all." _he added expressing laughter.

"So what do you want to talk about."

Sarah hears a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line that causes her to become concerned until she hears his finally speak up._ "It's about you and me."_

Her eyes suddenly widen upon hearing that and prepares herself to try to not to say anything that could cause him harm mentally. "Oh." she softly replied. "What do you want to know exactly?"

Chuck knew it was a now or never situation on his part and he wouldn't ask the question if it wasn't for his new friend Karl encouraging him to ask. Like he said at the recreation room, what does he have to lose. _"Uh…if you weren't engaged do you think you and I would have worked out?_" questioned Chuck. _"I'm only asking because we've been in a cover relationship and have known each other for 3 and half years."_

The question Chuck asks causes Sarah to tear up as she struggles to hold herself together. "Chuck, if I wasn't engaged to the greatest guy in the world I think you would have a shot." she replied as a single tear falls down the right side of her cheek.

_"Really?"_

"Of course. Your handsome, sweet, kind, and not to mention funny and I know there's a special woman for you who is dying to marry you someday." she said sniffling as more tears begin to fall down her cheek.

_"Are you okay Sarah?" _asked Chuck. _"It sounds like you're crying."_

"I'm fine. I caught a little bit cold." she responded.

_"Well take care of yourself and while on your mission too." _he said.

"You too." she replied with a smile on her face wiping away the tears. "Oh before you go, do you need anything?"

_"I'm okay just craving some Chinese food at the moment."_

"You know sizzling shrimp is your favorite." she quickly said.

"_Awesome. That's something that's definitely going in my journal." _he says. _"Anyways, I'll just have to make due with the cafeteria food. I'll talk to you later._

"Bye Chuck."

_"Later Sarah."_

As Chuck's line clicks off, she closes her phone and immediately has a plan in mind. While she walks off in order to make that particular plan happen within the bowels of Castle, Dr. Burke is at the front desk of the facility moments later signing her name on a few charts before she leaves. When she turns around a delivery man passes her and as she walks away heading towards the front door she hears the delivery man's voice. "Delivery for Chuck Bartowski." the man said.

This causes Dr. Burke to immediately stop, turn around, and catch up to the man who is going up the stairs towards Chuck's room. "Excuse me." she stated stopping the man.

"Yes ma'am."

"What's in the bag?"

"2 orders of sizzling shrimp." he quickly replied.

"May I ask who ordered it?" questioned Dr. Burke.

"A lady by the name of Sarah Walker ma'am."

A look of disbelief appears on her face upon hearing that. Its at that point, she take matters into her own hands. "I'll take it."

As Dr. Burke deals with the delivery man, Chuck is sitting in his bed reading one his comics that Sarah brought him. His concentration is broken when he hears a knock at the door. He looks at his watch and then gets up to go open the door. When he opens it, he finds Dr. Burke standing there. "Leslie, what's up?"

"I thought I would come by and see if you would like to share some Chinese food with me?" she said holding up the brown paper bag.

"Sure." he said. "What kind?"

"Sizzling shrimp."

"Awesome, my favorite." replied Chuck. "Come on in."

"Really, I didn't know that." she responded walking into his room.

XXX


	6. Fortune Cookies and Nacho Samplers

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_Well, judging from the from the responses none of you like Dr. Burke and how she took credit for sending Chuck the 2 orders of sizzling shrimp. You voiced your displeasure to the point where one person actually wanted her to die in a fiery crash. Unfortunately, she won't die but she will recieve what's coming her but for right now you just have to endure her. In any case, the last thing that took place in the previous chapter was Dr. Burke showing up with the Chinese and now you'll find out what happens next._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the characters that I've made up._

**Fortune Cookies and Nacho Samplers**

XXX

Chuck and Dr. Burke sit across from each other at the table in front of the window. Before partaking in some sizzling shrimp Chuck went downstairs to the vending machine in order to get two bottles of water in order to wash it down with. For Chuck, the meal is a departure from the food he has been eating at the cafeteria and he had to thanks Dr. Burke bringing him his favorite food even not knowing it was Sarah who had it delivered to him.

During the meal between doctor and patient, Chuck takes a swig from his water bottle and initiates the conversation. "So, since you've gotten to know me its only fair that I get to know you." he said with a wry smile. "What's you story Leslie?"

Dr. Burke takes a moment to finish chewing her food and then takes a sip of water to wash it down with before answering him. After wiping her mouth with a napkin, she responds to Chuck's question. "What do you want to know?" she coyly asked with a smile.

"Where do I start off." he retorted thinking about what to say. "Where are you from originally or is that highly classified information?" humorously inquired the amnesiac.

"Not at all." she responded shaking her head as she lets out a giggle from being asked that particular question. "I'm originally from Nevada, Carson City to be exact." she added.

"So you grew up there?" he asked with curiosity.

Chuck watches as his doctor takes a quick breathe and begins telling her story. For the past 3 days and up until this morning he's been accustomed to the seemingly stern professionalism of one Dr. Leslie Burke who specializes in memory loss. As he sits there listening to her, he's getting a glimpse of the woman behind the white coat and to him this a totally different side of her that's he's being introduced to.

To him, it's a side that not too many people get to see as she is in a more relaxed state and basically letting her hair down, so to speak. The stress he tends to see on her face in the past few days dealing with other patients along with other work obligations have momentarily gone away as she is enjoying the moment even if it just eating sizzling shrimp in his room, which he isn't complaining at all about.

He rather enjoys the company and being that it's the second female he's had in his room in the past 4 days says something. What that something is he doesn't actually know but it feels nice and hopefully there are more visits from not only Sarah but from Leslie as well. However, he knows that its probably just a one time thing and for her to bring Chinese food to his from let alone his favorite meal shows she cares.

"And at the age of 22, I got into the academy where I eventually met and teamed up with my former partner John Casey." she said.

"Wow." replied an amazed Chuck. "So they recruited you during your junior year of college."

"Yeah." she responded. "I did my time as an agent and then decided for a career change that didn't involve lying or killing. A career where I would make a difference in helping agents who became injured when it concerns trauma to their mental state."

"You're doing an excellent job." Chuck stated. "I should know." he added pointing to himself with a hint of laughter.

A noticeable smile appears in the right corner of Dr. Burke's mouth. "Why thank you."

After taking another bite of sizzling shrimp and washes it down with water he poses another question to her. "So do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Along time ago." she replied shaking her head. "We got divorced 4 years ago."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be." said Dr. Burke shaking her head. "He wasn't the right guy and since then I'm primarily been married to my work. If I did meet the right guy he has to know I come with some baggage." she added looking directly at Chuck.

"Well I can be your baggage handler." Chuck blurted out. Chuck immediately has a look of regret on his face but for Dr. Burke she blushes at the response. "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that it just slipped out.

"You don't have to apologize Chuck. I thought it was cute."

"You don't understand, what you said sounded very familiar to me as if in a conversation with someone." he said shaking his head trying to figure it out. "I think I may have said it Sarah but I'm not really sure."

"It could have just been on one of your cover dates for one of your missions." she quickly assessed. "That might have been what you're remembering which is a good thing don't you think?"

There is a brief moment of silence as he mulls over what she said. He glances out the window and then returns his attention back to Dr. Burke with a wry smile. "Maybe your right." he answered. Chuck notices the two fortune cookies sitting in the middle of the table. He reaches over grabbing them both and hands one to Dr. Burke who takes it. Once open, Chuck reads his fortune.

_Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it._ he said. "Interesting and very relatable to my current situation."

"Indeed." responded Dr. Burke who silently reads her fortune.

"So what does yours say Leslie?" inquired Chuck.

"It's silly." she said holding it in her hand.

Chuck leans over and encourages her to read it. "Come on. I read mine and its only fair that you read yours." he requested in a persuasive manner.

Dr. Burke takes a brief moment as she stares at the fortune she's holding between her two fingers and then glances up at Chuck who is waiting to hear her fortune. After clearing her throat she reads it. _A secret admirer will soon send you a sign of affection._ There is an awkward silence in the room once the fortune is read leaving Chuck and Dr. Burke to noticeably squirm in their seats. It's at this point, she shakes her head and laughs as she holds up the fortune in her hand. "Stupid. I never really believe these things."

"Sometimes they are but you never know." replied Chuck.

"Yeah…" Dr. Burke glances down at the fortune and then at Chuck. "…you never know." she softly said. Once again there is a momentary silence between the two of them but its broken when she glances down at her watch. "Wow, look at the time. It's late and I have an early flight to catch for a weekend conference." he added getting up and grabbing her belongings.

"Thanks." he retorted getting up from his chair. "I appreciate what you did bringing me food."

"Any time and enjoy your weekend." responded Dr. Burke with a soft smile. "I'll see you Monday and if you need to reach me for something important or just want to talk…" she says rifling through her purse and inevitably taking out her business card. "…call me."

"I will." he responded taking the card. Chuck opens the door in order to let Dr. Burke out and before she heads out of his room he gets her attention. "Listen…" he said causing his doctor to turn around in his doorway. "…thanks and I just don't mean for the dinner." added Chuck leaning in for a hug to which Dr. Burke reciprocates.

The two briefly embrace but when they separate they immediately lock eyes with each other. In that moment, there is no doctor and patient but rather two people standing in front of each other. Its Chuck, who suddenly snaps out of it stepping back in order to give a bit of distance between the two of them. "Good night Leslie." he said rubbing the back of his neck while the holding the door with his other hand.

"Good night Chuck." replied Dr. Burke turning around with a smile on her face as she leaves as the door closes.

XXX

The following Saturday Sarah walks into Orange Orange with her father and sister Cassidy in tow feeling a lot better after her conversation with Chuck last night. After he had told her that he was craving Chinese food, she immediately knew what she was going to do and it would be a complete surprise to him. When she stepped through the metal doors she expected to see Casey and Bryce down in Castle, which they were.

What she did not expect to see is a familiar face sitting at the conference table. "Travis?" said Sarah with great surprise.

"Hey Sarah!" he responded waving up at her."

Sarah quickly heads down the stairs and then over to her teammate hugging him. "How are you feeling and what are you doing here?"

"Ribs." he quickly hissed wincing in pain. "Little tender."

"Sorry." she remorsefully and regrettably responded.

"Not your fault." he replied. "How I am feeling? Well…" he said looking at Wexler and Cassidy walking down the stairs. "…to answer the first part of your question I'm doing good but still healing up. The doc says I will be out of action for at least a month and half or so." he added. "To answer the second part of your question I wanted to thank your dad putting us up in a swanky condo while our house is being rebuilt." Travis stated looking straight at Wexler. "My wife and kids love the pool by the way."

"Dad?" responded Sarah turning to look behind her.

"We take care of our own sweetheart and all expenses are paid." he said walking past Sarah and up to Travis putting his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Glad to see you're doing okay Trav." said Cassidy.

"Thanks Cass." he replied. His attention turns from Cassidy to Sarah with a look of concern on his face. "I heard about Chuck. How is he doing?" he asked.

"Better and I'm hopeful he'll be back to his old self soon." she stated with confidence.

"No doubt. I'm sure he will be with the help of his doctor." As soon as he says that, Travis clearly hears a groan as he sees her rolls eyes her and demeanor completely change. "What…" he said looking around the room. "…what did I say?" questioned Travis.

"Sarah hates Dr. Burke." chimed in Bryce who walks into the conversation holding several files and sits at the computer.

Travis glances over at Bryce and then at Sarah. "Why is he still here?"

"I ask myself that same question." grunted Casey approaching the group.

The 4th member of Team Chuck nods at his burly teammate and then turns his attention back at the Wexler clan in front of him. "So why does she hate him?"

"It's a her and I'll tell you the whole story on the way." Wexler said.

Travis' somewhat understands the situation chalking up to the proverbial catfight between women. His attention then turns to Sarah's father and where he's possibly being taken to. "On the way to where?" he wondered.

"To help you pick out furniture once your house is rebuilt." he responded as they both head up the stairs. "Don't worry about how much it costs, its on my tab."

"Sweet." replied Travis. "Thanks Mr. W. You do know my wife is the one who can make the proper decision in all this. I'm just the guy who moves stuff around when she asks me to."

"We'll pick her up on the way.

"I'll call my wife and we'll make a day of it." he said.

"And the kids?"

"Don't worry Travis I got this." he retorted patting him on the left shoulder. Before they disappear out of sight Wexler looks down at Cassidy standing next to her sister. "You okay Cassidy?"

"Yeah dad." she responded smiling as she watches her father disappear out of sight with Travis. "So, it looks like you guys are on a mission."

"You're right." Sarah replies. "We're looking for someone by the name of Manoosh Depak who has an infinity for nacho samplers." she added. "He's up to no good building a device for an unknown organization."

"And we're not getting anywhere at the moment." replied a frustrated Casey. "We may have to do this old school. Troll the restaurants and bars that serve nacho samplers with a picture of the perp to see if management or any of the staff for that matter recognize him."

"I want to help?"

"Are you sure?" questioned Sarah. "It possibly means you teaming up with Bryce?" she said as all three look at Bryce sitting with his back to them.

A look of disdain appears on her face as she leans over to see the sight of the back of his head. She leans back looking at her younger sister. "Do I get a gun?" inquired Cassidy whispering to her sister.

"No." A look of disappointment appears on her face upon hearing that. "You do get a stun gun though." she whispered back.

"Deal."

"No tazing Bryce though no matter how bad you want to." she firmly stated towards her old sister.

"Where's the fun in that." responded Casey with a smirk on his face.

XXX

"Why did I have to be stuck with you." Bryce asked out loud as he and Cassidy step out of local restaurant.

"I am so just deal with it okay." she quickly responded back. "I don't like it any more than you do." added Cassidy as the two of them head down the sidewalk towards the next location.

To say Bryce was disappointed in being partnered up with Cassidy was an understatement. When Sarah informed him that she would be helping him canvassing the local restaurants and bars on one side of town while Casey and Sarah canvassed the other he thought he was being punished for something. Since his arrival, he's not exactly been welcome with open arms.

He's already been grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall. Not to mention the fact on three separate occasions his manhood has been threatened to be blown away by Casey, Sarah, and Cassidy. To top it all off he was choked out by Sarah during their sparring match yesterday and then looked liked an idiot in front of General Beckman. Now, he has to deal with the older Wexler sister.

Speaking of Cassidy, it amused her to see the reaction on Bryce's face when Sarah told him the news. The way he reacted, would be the similar to that of an 5 year old boy would react if told he was going to the dentist. The refusal as he animatedly shakes his head no with his arms crossed and stomping of the foot to get his point across to show that he doesn't want to do it.

What would have made it equally as funny for her was if he threw a temper tantrum and then fell to the ground crying his lungs out. She inevitably comes over to give him his blanky or quite possibly a cookie to make him feel better. Unfortunately, she did not have to do that as she heard him giving an emphatic "fine" to Sarah as a glaring look was directed towards her way.

"Look just stay out of my way and let me handle this okay." he firmly states. "You're just here because you wanted to be part of the action." added Bryce.

"What is up with you?" she responded. "Are you still upset that my little sister kicked your ass yesterday and left you unconscious in the middle of the dojo floor?" she smugly said with a smirk.

Upon saying that, Bryce immediately stops as Cassidy continues to move forward but stops just a few feet and looks back once she realizes he's not walking beside her. It takes a moment for him to regain his composure and then responds to the older Wexler sister. "You know what I get it." he angrily stated. "You don't like me and I don't like you. Hell, practically everybody doesn't like me." he quickly spitted out. "You see me as a threat to Chuck and Sarah's relationship but here's a newsflash for you Cass I'm not anymore." added Bryce. "You're probably think I'm lying but who gives a damn. I know I'm considered the bad guy here and Chuck is the only friend I've ever had and I truly regret what I did to him in college but I had to for his own good. Am I jealous that he's got it all including Sarah…yeah." Bryce pauses for a moment and then shakes his head. "You know what, once I'm done with this mission I'm outta here back to tracking Fulcrum alone and off the radar."

Cassidy is completely surprised by Bryce's reaction and can see he's there's genuine emotion emanating from his eyes. "Sorry." she said.

"Forget it, let's just get going." he stated shaking his head walking past her.

It takes a moment to register what just happened and then turns to catch up with Bryce. "How long have you been alone and off the radar tracking Fulcrum?"

Bryce is briefly silent as they continue walking but then responds to Cassidy. "Nearly 4 years." he replied.

"It must be tough doing what you do without any friends or family to contact." she said.

"In my line of business you don't have friends. As for family…" Bryce pauses for just a brief second. "…well I'm an only child and I haven't spoken to or seen my parents in God knows how long." he said. "But hey, that's what I signed up for in order to protect the greater good and all. . "You need thick skin in this line of business and mine is thick as they come."

"I understand what you're going through." says Cassidy.

The C.I.A. Agent responds with a bit of laughter at what Cassidy says. "Do you now?"

"Yeah. It used to be DeAnna's life but it changed when she met Chuck and now she has her family and friends who are considered her extended family as well." she said glancing over at Bryce.

"I'm happy for her and Chuck." he stated. "Really I am but this is the life that I chose and even though I find myself alone in the trenches its all I know…its all I've been accustomed to." he firmly stated.

As Bryce and Cassidy walk towards the next local, one thought crosses her mind. _Maybe I pegged Bryce wrong?_

XXX

Chuck is in the cafeteria walking out holding a trey with his lunch and drink on it. As he scans the room for a possible place to sit amongst a see of other patients like him he suddenly spots his new friend Karl who apparently spotted him as well. He immediately waves him over to his table and after maneuvering himself through the sea of seated people he finally reaches him.

"Nice to see you man." said Karl. "Take a seat."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chuck replied taking his sit at the circular table with one addition seat not taken.

As Chuck take a bite out of his sub sandwich Karl catches up with his new gamer buddy. "So how have you been?" he asked. "Any closer to getting your memory back?" inquired Karl.

"I feel I'm getting there dude." retorted Chuck. "Its just a matter of time before I regain my full memory." he said twisting opening his bottled water and taking a swig.

"That's good to here." he responded taking a bite out of his pepperoni pizza. After washing it down with a swig of orange juice he brings up a question to Chuck. "Did you ever get a chance to talk to your lady teammate who you've been in a cover relationship with?" asked Karl.

"I sure did." he said taking another bite out of his sandwich.

Karl sits there expecting an immediate answer but doesn't get one right away as Chuck sits there chewing his sandwich and then takes another swig of water to wash it down with. "You're killing me here. What did she say?"

"Okay." he said with a bit of laughter as he opens his bags of chips. "She basically told me if she wasn't engaged that I would have a shot with her."

"What's did she says exactly." wondered Karl. "I want to know word for word and don't leave anything out."

"Why so interested man?" asked Chuck. "Are you that bored you want to know about my possible relationship status with a happily engaged teammate?"

"Hey, you owe me so spill."

Chuck nods his head to acknowledge that he does indeed owe him for pushing him to do it. Other than Dr. Burke, he's been the one other person he's been able to form a friendship with during his stay in the facility. He wouldn't know how long he would last if didn't have friends to hang with let alone talk video games or women for that matter. "She said I'm handsome, sweet, kind, and not to mention funny."

"That's what I'm talking about!" he responded reaching out for a fist tap to which Chuck reciprocates. "See what did I say. You didn't have anything to lose by asking her." he said with a smile.

"When you're right you're right." replied Chuck. There is a momentary pause in the conversation as the two men continue to take a bite of their food. After a while, Chuck poses a question to his new friend. "Hey what do you think of Dr. Burke?"

"She's a great doctor. I know she has helped me immensely since I arrived." replied Karl. He expresses a look of curiosity as he glances at Chuck. "Why?"

"Nothing, just asking." he answered shrugging his shoulder and shoving a couple chips in his mouth.

Chuck's answer peeks Karl's curiosity telling him there's more to it than that. "What aren't you telling me."

"What?" he said shaking his head.

"We're boys aren't we…" asked Karl. "…and the bro code does state you got to tell your friend. Is it about Dr. Burke?"

There is a brief pause on Chuck's part as he's hesitant on whether or not to share what happened last night with her. He is about to say something when someone walks up to the table. "Excuse me guys, is this seat taken?"

"Nope." Karl said shaking his head. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." he replied sitting down in the vacant seat across from Chuck.

"How long you been a patient here?" asked Chuck with curiosity.

"I'm not a patient. I'm Dr. Vale's assistant." the man said. "I'm just taking a break to have some lunch if that's cool with you guys?" he stated.

"That's cool with us." responded Karl. My name is Karl Stone and this man sitting to my left is Chuck Bartowski."

"Nice to meet you." he said extending his hand to shake their hands. "My name is Manoosh Depak." he replied opening his cooler and taking out a nacho sampler meal from inside.

XXX


	7. Choices

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_First off, I would like to thank you guys who have been expressing their displeasure for Dr. Leslie Burke. It just shows how much each of you are truly getting into the story. I'm sorry to say there won't be much Chuch and Sarh interaction in this particular chapter but maybe in the next one who knows. This chapter is more focused on Manoosh, Dr. Vale, Sarah and Casey, and Chuck. So with that said happy reading folks._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to own a piece of memorabilia._

**Choices**

XXX

"So Manoosh, how do you like working for Dr. Vale as his assistant?" Chuck asked taking another bit of his sub sandwich. It's the only question that came to mind when after he and Karl introduced themselves to the young man. "Is he cool to work with?"

Manoosh takes a moment to wash down the remnants of nacho sampler in his mouth by taking a swig of Gatorade before answering him. "It's okay." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Is he cool to work with? Honestly, cool and Dr. Vale should never be in the same sentence let alone be in the same room." added Manoosh. "He's a bit of a douche."

As he says that, it causes Chuck to nearly spit out all the water he's drinking on to Karl. He just stares at Chuck who has an apologetic looking on his face as he wipes his mouth with the back of hand. Luckily, he got lightly sprayed on his arm to which he took his napkin and wiped it off his left arm. "If you don't really like it then why bother working for him?" he asked turning his head to face him.

"Despite his uncoolness, I'm helping him with a research project that could not only be considered monumental but very lucrative." he said with an expressive smirk. "We've been working on it for a year and a half now."

"That long huh." replied Chuck with his eyebrows raised. "It must be considered important research for you to stay as Dr. Vale's assistant. It shows a lot of dedication on your part staying up late nights and losing sleep over it." he added.

"You can say that." he said leaning over to stick some nacho sampler into his mouth.

Chuck is impressed that a man quite possibly a couple years younger than him is doing well for himself even though he considers his boss, the aforementioned Dr. Victor Vale, is in his own words uncool. Granted, there is a generation gap between the two men as he's part of the Atari Pac-man era whereas Manoosh is part of the Xbox 360 Call of Duty era.

In addition to that, Dr. Vale seems far more different than his associate Dr. Burke as he more the all business type of guy who would rather pour himself into his work rather than take time out to go see a movie or go to a concert. To him, they're the proverbial odd couple of sort who on paper have basically nothing in common they essentially accomplishing a shared goal.

"So what do you do when you're not assisting Dr. Vale?" asked Karl. To him, he's a young man with marginally good looks and probably has success with the ladies. "Do you go to clubs and scope out the chicks?" he asked.

"Me? Not my scene." replied Manoosh shaking his head. "I spend my spare time reading comic books. It helps me to relax."

"I don't know about him…" Chuck quickly said pointing at Karl. "…but I'm a comic book reader as well.

"Cool, what do you have?"

"Right now, I'm reading Y, The Last Man." responded Chuck.

"I love that series." replied Manoosh. "Ideally, the story deals extensively with gender issues and technological and scientific advancement taking the place of the so-called "natural order of things." Furthermore, the overall story tries to be as realistic as possible and as often been called by reviews as "thought-provoking" and a "society critique."

Karl glances back and forth at the two men not having any idea what they are talking about. He's a video game guy by heart and understands the challenge of it all but when it comes to comic books it's a whole different story. "What's Y: The Last Man" he asks turning to both men in order to get an explanation.

"Y: The Last Man is a comic book series by Brian K. Vaughn and Pia Guerra published by Vertigo beginning in 2002." said Manoosh. Like Chuck, he knows the series quite well but when it comes to explaining it Karl he tries to nerd it down some so that he can be able to understand it. "The series is about the only man to survive the apparent simultaneous death of every male mammal on Earth" he added.

"And…" added Chuck with his finger in the air. "…the series was published in sixty issues by Vertigo and collected in a series of ten paperback volumes."

"Interesting." replied Karl as he nods his head in acknowledgment of the info he didn't really want to or care to know. What he is more interested in is if Manoosh is a fellow gamer as well like he and Chuck are. No matter what age you are the bond that gamers share is a tight one he thinks to himself. "Do you play video games?"

"Sure do." he quickly spitted out.

"Ah. Now you're talking my language." Karl said with a smile. "What's your poison?" he asked with curiosity.

"Call of Duty." he replied. Manoosh watches as he sees the two men in front of him as if on cue simultaneously turn to their head to face each other. It seemed weird and oddly humorous at the same time as they returned their attention back to him. "Say something fellas, because you're freaking me out in a children of the corn sort of way."

"Sorry about that." Chuck apologetically said. He turns to Karl in order to nonverbally talk with his gamer buddy who simply nods as his response. "Manoosh, we play call of duty in the recreation room and we would you like to make our duo a trio." he proposes. The two men sit across from Manoosh like two businessmen trying to close a merger with another video gamer to join their team. It's a small team made of only two people but a team nonetheless and if the smiles on both their faces are any indication of how serious they are then its hopefully a done deal in their mind sealed with a handshake or in this case a fist tap. "So what do you say?"

"I say…" Manoosh pauses as he glances at the two men sitting in front of him. He hasn't had any real down time with fellow gamers like himself since working on the intersect 2.0 with Dr. Vale. Besides, hanging with some fresh new faces would do him some good. "…lets do it."

"Awesome." replied Chuck as he nods at Karl sitting to his right.

Fist taps are exchanged all around and as Karl is about to set up a scheduled time for all three of them to meet in the recreation room Dr. Vale appears at their table. "Mr. Depak, I see you have met Mr. Stone and Mr. Bartowski." Chuck and Karl simply nod at Dr. Vale as he turns his attention back to Manoosh. "Well, finish your lunch and get back to work because the matter we discussed needs to be finalized." he firmly stated walking off.

"You're right..." Chuck said taking the last bite of his sub sandwich as Manoosh and Karl turn to look at him. "…he is a douche." he added with his mouth full.

XXX

Manoosh stands in front of a metal door and reaches over to type in a sequence of numbers on a keypad just off to the side. Once finished the small light turns from red to green leading the door slides open and him to step through and immediately turns left. As he heads down the row of lights within corridor he's listening to his Ipod bobbing his head to the music that is currently playing.

It's good to get out once in a while rather than being stuck in what he describes as a bunker he thinks to himself. The times he does get out he enjoys sitting on a bench outside, soaking up the sun, and listening to songs he downloaded off of LimeWire. He's solely been in the bunker and hasn't had much time for social interaction except for Dr. Vale, which doesn't really count.

When he encountered Karl and Chuck, he never expected to have something in common with the two of them when it came to Call of Duty for Xbox. For the two of them to even consider him to be a part of their small gamer group was a completely out of the blue and yet felt good to be part of something that didn't involve building something for some mysterious organization.

Although, it was a good to meet two new friends, he felt more connected to Chuck instead of Karl being that he's not just a gamer, but a comic book guy like he is. Manoosh shakes head as he thinks to himself of all the people to sit down at a table with he would be the one that he shares the same interest in regards to the series Y: The Last Man.

Upon reaching his work station that finds him surrounded by a myriad of computer screens, he sits down setting his cooler underneath the table out of sight and before getting to work he cracks his neck so he can feel a bit more relaxed. After doing so, he get right down to work as he works on completing the modifications of the new architecture that the organization wants according to his boss Dr. Vale.

In the past year and half, he attempted to reverse engineer reverse-engineer the Intersect from damaged components they stole from the CIA after it was destroyed at the hands of Team Chuck ally William Jax, which he did not have any knowledge of. His efforts produced a portable prototype that would not download into a person's brain and entirely self contained in the device itself.

However, the drawback was it would be the full intersect and the images are considerably grainier and not as clean. It lead to that particular project being scrapped and a much large scale would be produced where a single or a group of individuals would step into an isolated chamber consisting of a single terminal that would be activated by a hand print scanner.

The walls themselves are completely lined with video monitors that, when the system was accessed, the displayed data contained within the computer would cause a massive rush of information. This data would be encoded in seemingly innocuous images, which facilitated subliminal retention when viewed by those receptive to it. It took a while and with the organization's help the hard work has nearly come to fruition.

Manoosh's focus is suddenly interrupted when his ear buds are yanked out of his ears causing him to spin around in his chair. "Hey, what gives?" he said facing Dr. Vale with a perturbed look on his face.

"What gives Mr. Depak?" he replied. Dr. Vale shakes his head at as he paces back and forth in front of Manoosh. "I don't want any complications to arise because my assistant wasn't 100% focused on the task at hand."

"I am focused doc." Manoosh quickly replies. The MIT dropout expresses a wry smile towards his seemingly cranky boss. "Listening to music helps me to focus and quite frankly it's the only thing that keeps me sane while I'm down here."

"You do realize what we have in stake don't you?" firmly stated Dr. Vale furrowing his eyebrows. "The organization that is paying us doesn't want any screw ups so I expect to take this very seriously. "

"I know." he replied spinning around in his seat facing the computer screen "You're constantly reminding me and I have it all under control." responded Manoosh.

As he says that, Manoosh feels a firm hand on his right shoulder that spins him around to where he's face to face with Dr. Vale. He leans over looking eye to eye with the young man in attempt to make his point very clear to him. "You better because from what I understand these guys don't play around." he emphatically stated. "The choice is yours."

"Don't worry doc." he answered with a sheepish smile. "It's all good."

There is a momentary pause on Dr. Vale's part as he glares at him and then walks off. The sheepish smile that Manoosh sported slowly falls flat and is replaced by a look of absolute seriousness. he places the ear buds to his Ipod back in ears, turns around, and continues working on the task at hand.

XXX

It's 10:45 p.m. and the two partners spend the better part of 3 hours scouring restaurants, as well as bars on their side of town. Unfortunately, they came up empty resulting in a not so good night for the two agents. The news didn't get any better as she received a call from Cassidy that she and Bryce didn't have much luck on their end but there were many more they haven't visited yet, which would resume the following day.

As the two tired agents, make their way back to Castle, Sarah quietly sits in her seat staring out the window lost in thought. Her thoughts are not of Chuck, but rather of one Dr. Leslie Burke who is currently treating him. In the beginning, she put all her trust in the experienced doctor to help Chuck fully regain his memory to the point where she agreed to certain conditions.

However, there have been several situations where Dr. Burke questions her own actions concerning her bringing him a big of comic books with a romantic note inside. It was a simple gesture in which she thought something from home would help him feel at ease and quite possibly help him with his memory since he tends to read that particular comic book before bed.

The moment just before she went up the stairs to Chuck's room she asked her if she wanted Chuck to get his memory was to her a slap in the face of sorts. Why would Dr. Burke even ask that question knowing full well she truly wants him to remember everything. She remembers feeling absolutely agitated as she stood eye to eye with his doctor and as much as she wanted to say what she was thinking she restrained herself from doing so.

The time spent with him that night felt great like they never lost a step just talking with each other to where he pointed out the engagement ring on her finger. It was hard to look Chuck in those big brown beautiful eyes and not express how much she loves him. It was equally as hard to not say his name when she was described the man she's engaged to who was standing mere inches away from her.

When the situation arose in which a conversation concerning the first day they met was a big thing for her and in her mind a step in the right direction. She tried her best to help and thought she did a good job until she received a phone call the next day at work stating she was doing more harm than good. Once again, she had to restrain herself from saying what she wanted to say in her head for Chuck's sake.

In all those situation she chose to do what she though what was right in her mind and she ended up getting in trouble for it. She can't win for trying with this woman and hopefully she didn't get in trouble for having Chinese food delivered to his room because it was something he wanted and you can't fault her for that. Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted the sound of Casey's voice snapping her out of it.

"Something on your mind Walker?" he grunted.

"Is it that obvious?" questioned Sarah towards her partner. She should know by now that after 3 and half years of working together they know each other inside and out to the point where they know what one another is thinking. As she glances over at him, he's waiting for her to say what he already knows. "I don't trust Dr. Burke." said Sarah sitting in the passenger seat of Casey's Crown Vic.

"I had a chat with her." he responded back.

"When?" wondered Sarah turning her head to face him. It was difficult to read his facial expression in the dark but from the look in his eyes that are illuminated from the headlights reflecting from the rear view mirror he's the truth. "What did you say to her?" she asked with curiosity.

"You know me." replied Casey. "I was a gentlemen about it being her former partner and all."

"That's what I'm afraid of." she quickly replied back. "You didn't threaten her did you because that would been seen as totally wrong." said Sarah with a hint of smile.

Casey responds with a smirk of his own towards her female counterpart. "I just told her to ease up that's all."

Sarah shakes her head at the thought of Dr. Burke. "Something doesn't feel right with her you know. I just have a bad feeling that she's up to no good and it involves Chuck somehow." she firmly stated shaking her head.

"Is that the agent or the engaged woman in you talking?" questioned Casey quickly glancing over at her.

"What do you think?" she responded

"How do you want to handle it?" asked Casey. "I'll back you up every step of the way." he firmly stated.

"I know you will Casey. Right now we have to focus on getting this Manoosh guy and then I can go back to dealing with the wicked witch of the west." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." he grunted. There is a brief moment of silence in the car as things seem to settle down. Its at that point, the NSA agent turns to his partner. "Do you want me to just drop you off at the house and I'll just pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm too exhausted to even drive." she replied she lets out a yawn. "What time tomorrow?"

"0900?" he asked.

"Sounds good." she responded. "He has to out be out there somewhere Casey." said Sarah shaking her head." He's quite probably right under our noses and we don't even know it."

XXX

The clock on Chuck's bedroom wall reads 11:15 and the man in question is lying down in his bed in the dark staring up the ceiling wearing a shirt and boxer shorts with his hands intertwined together resting on his chest. As he lays there, he's reflecting on the past 4 days and how it has been an absolute whirlwind of a time trying to figure out who he is. He woke up to not having any idea who he is to then finding out he works for the C.I.A. as an analyst, which is a considerable shock to the system right there.

However, after Sarah and Casey explained to him what happened that caused him to lose his memory he voluntarily agreed to go with his teammates to the facility he is now in. He remembers the fear, nervousness, and the anxiety he was feeling when he stepped out of Casey's car as looked at the massive facility where he would call home for who knows how long.

Yet, it was comforting to know that his teammates would be there for him no matter what, especially Sarah who would go beyond the call of duty to help him. He appreciates the effort she has put into bringing him comic books to leaving her phone number in case he wants to talk to her. Even though he considered her a stranger in his eyes he sensed some sort of strong connection with her, which he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He knows that teammates have a considerably strong bonds but this was quite different when it came to her. It would be later explained by Sarah herself that they established a close friendship over a 3 and half year period. What he didn't know was if that close friendship involved telling each other anything and entrusting one another to keep it to themselves.

That was a complete unknown he thinks to himself and despite him finding out she's engaged it didn't really change anything. True, he was a bit disappointed that a great guy already snapped her up but after a pep talk with Karl he had the courage to ask if he would ever had a shot with her knowing he had nothing to lose. The end result made him feel not just good but awesome to hear as it came from her own mouth.

The close friendship established with Sarah would inevitably extend to the doctor-patient relationship side of things as well with Dr. Leslie Burke. Like Sarah, he appreciates everything Leslie has done to help him fully try to regain his memory with not only the sessions between the two of them, but also the mental, as well as physical exercises that have helped countless patients just like him.

The two of them, in his mind, have established a close friendship as well but not in the same sense as he and Sarah though. When it comes to their relationship, it been one where he's been able to share certain things that he hasn't shared with Sarah such as his journal entry in which he wrote about wondering who he is and if he'll be able to look in the mirror to see the familiar face staring back at him.

What he wrote was deeply personal to him and was hesitant at the time to read it but after some words of encouragement from her he did. In some ways, it felt good to say out loud what he felt at the time and it gave him a sense of release to share his inner thoughts. If he did get his full memory back he wouldn't know how he would ever repay her back for all that she has done for him, which includes the Chinese food.

To him, both Sarah and Leslie have been there for him and the thought of the two of them causes him to sit up in bed. He then reaches over turning on the lamp to his right illuminating the left side of his bed. As he sits there momentarily rubbing his eyes, he swings his legs over to the side and just sits there for a moment. He then gets up off his bed, moves forward then walks around the front of his bed to his right, and then heads towards the table but mainly towards the chair where his pants are currently hanging.

He takes out his wallet and begins rifling through it. After a few seconds, he takes out and holds what he's been searching for which are two phone numbers…Sarah and Leslie's. He sits back down on the side of his bed placing the two numbers on the night stand in front of the phone next to the lamp. He stares at the two numbers for a brief moment and after careful consideration he picks up the phone dialing the number he chooses to call.

He listens and waits for the other end of the line to pick up and when it does he hears her voice causing him to express a hint of a smile. "Hey, its Chuck, did I wake you?"

XXX


	8. Worst Case Scenario

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_Well, many you were left hanging as the story left off in the last chapter with Chuck calling either Dr. Burke or Sarah. You'll find out who he called and just to inform you the story is going to pick up after this chatper._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to own a piece of memorabilia._

**Worst Case Scenario**

XXX

"I just got out of the shower, changed, and now sitting in bed. It's been a long day." she replied.

For a brief moment Chuck forgets his train of the thought as the image of Sarah completely in the nude pops in his mind. He knows he shouldn't be thinking of her like that since she's after all his partner because that would absolutely unprofessional. However, as a guy, how could he not being that she's a beautiful and not to mention attractive woman who has a very lucky fiancé she's going to marry.

He quickly shakes that thought out of his head and responds to her. "You sound tired..." he replied with concern. "…maybe I should call back tomorrow."

"No I'm fine." responded Sarah as she lets out a faint yawn. For her, the day has been an uneventful one with her practically on her feet and she knows she's going to have to do it all over again Sunday. "It's the drawbacks of being a spy and all logging in countless hours sometimes without any sleep at all. Besides, I always have time to talk to you no matter how early or late it is."

A grin appears on Chuck's face as she leans with his back against the headboard. It felt good to hear Sarah say that she would always have time to time to talk to him no matter the time of day. In his mind, it's the sign of a truly great friend who you can always count on to be either a sounding board or someone to provide much needed advice when he or she really needs it.

"I appreciate that Sarah." said Chuck. "You've been a great friend throughout all this and I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life." he added.

Sarah instantly felt the stinging words of great friend uttered over the phone from Chuck. She's glad that he isn't able to see how she her facial expression when he said that or she would have some explaining to do as to why she expressed a sour look on her face. As much as it pains her heart to talk with Chuck not revealing her feelings to him she remains vigilant and steadfast for his sake.

For Chuck to tell her that he honestly didn't know what he do without her deeply touched her. However, she would have to disagree with that as she wouldn't have known what do without him if they had never have met or was never assigned to come to Los Angeles because of the intersect. She would never be the woman she is today without him in her life and not as interesting to say the least.

"I will continue to be…" replied Sarah. "…for you." she softly states. The minute those two words left her mouth she regretted saying it especially in a seemingly romantic tone. The last thing she needs is for Chuck to be in a uncomfortable situation where an engaged woman is hitting on him causing awkwardness between the two of them. She immediately changes the subject in order to avoid an incident of sorts. "So how your sessions been going with Dr. Burke." she said with a hint of disdain concerning the woman treating her fiancé.

"They've been going well thanks for asking." he cheerfully replied. "I think with her help I'm going to make a full recovery." Chuck added.

"That's good to hear." replied Sarah. To be honest, it wasn't good to hear being that something inside didn't trust Dr. Burke at all. What kind of doctor doesn't let family, friend, or especially loved ones help in any way they can she thinks to himself. "So are you going to meet with her tomorrow for another scheduled session?" she wondered.

"Actually, she took a flight out of town for the weekend to a conference. She'll be back on Monday." he said.

A wide smile appears on Sarah's face upon hearing that bit of news. It brought her a bit of comfort knowing the woman she doesn't trust is miles away from him giving her the opportunity to talk to him without her somehow getting in the way by hindering what she says or does. If she had her way, she would use Castle's computer to cancel her return flight and she would end up finding an alternate ride home but she wouldn't be that cruel.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how was the sizzling shrimp you had for dinner?" asked Sarah.

"It was excellent but how could you have known about the dinner I had with Leslie?" wondered Chuck. "You're not spying on me are you?" he jokingly said with a bit of laughter.

Upon hearing that, a look of disbelief appears on Sarah's face. She has her misgivings before about her but now this just takes the care. Yet, she has to investigate further to see if it's the same order she had delivered to him Friday night. "Of course not." she quickly replied back. Sarah's eyebrow furrow as she continues her investigations. "So you had dinner with Dr. Burke you say." she stated biting her lip in order to restrain herself from cursing.

"Yeah. She came by room Friday night with a bag containing two orders of sizzling shrimp, which you told me is my favorite." he said. "It was a complete surprise to me and we ended up having a nice meal together."

"Uh huh."

It's the only two words that Sarah could utter at this point because the Chinese food that she ordered for Chuck was apparently intercepted by Dr. Burke. As Chuck continues to talk, Sarah is too busy thinking about getting her hands around his doctor's neck once she gets back from her weekend conference. Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Chuck's voice trying to get her attention over the phone.

"Sarah…hello." said Chuck. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." she answered expressing anger on her face.

"So I was saying that I met another new friend who enjoys video games and comic books. His name is Ma…"

Chuck doesn't finish his sentence as Sarah immediately cuts him off. "Chuck, I thinking I'm going to go to sleep now. It was great talking with you." she said shaking her head.

"Okay, is everything all right?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong and if I did I apologize."

"No, its not you trust me." replied Sarah. "Have a good night Chuck and sleep well."

"Well good night to you too Sarah and sweet dreams." he said before his line clicks off.

Sarah closes her cell phones and grips it tightly in her hand. The anger in her eyes shows that even though she had another great conversation with Chuck, she's unfortunately not going to have any sweet dreams to speak off.

XXX

"I knew it!" stated Sarah as she paces back and forth in front of the conference table where Casey, Cassidy, and Bryce are sitting. The following Sunday morning started off in all intensive purposes lively as Sarah angrily vented her feelings concerning Dr. Burke and how she took credit for the 2 orders of sizzling shrimp she ordered for Chuck Friday night. "Something just didn't feel right with her and now I know why." she emphatically said.

"I'm in favor of kicking her ass." quickly replied Cassidy. The oldest Wexler sister then glances over at Casey who is sitting in front of her. "How about it big guy you in?"

The burly NSA Agent sits with his arms crossed as his eyes dart from Cassidy to Sarah who is continuing to pace back and forth in front of them. He knows that as much as he would like to help in the illegal assault of a government employee knowing full well he has the ability and the authority to cover it up there are more important matters to attend to. "It's not going to solve anything." he calmly replied.

"It would make Sarah feel a whole lot better I know that for sure." Cassidy retorted giving a nod towards her little sister.

Sarah acknowledges her and then stops pacing as she stares directly at her partner with a intense glare towards her partner. "You told me you have my back on this." she angrily responded.

"I do." grunted Casey.

"Then what gives?" questioned Sarah.

"Beckman assigned us to find Manoosh Depak and it's considered a matter of high priority. You know the worst case scenario in all this Walker. " stated Casey. "We can deal with this Jerry Springer moment later and from what Bartowski said she's out of town on a weekend conference. As of right now she's not considered a threat but if we don't find this kid then this mystery organization will have an intersect of their own."

As the discussion between the 3 of them continue, Bryce is sitting there not saying a word. There is a reason he isn't contributing to the discussion because the last time he opened his mouth he ended up locked in a triangle choke hold and then knocked out to where he woke up to find himself staring up at the dojo lights a couple hours later. He thought it best just to keep his mouth shut and not get in trouble for something he said.

Bryce has never seen Sarah this angry before even when they were partners back in the day. In his mind, this Dr. Leslie Burke has really gotten not only under her skin but in her head as well when it comes to Chuck so much so she wants to physically harm her in the worst way. He had to hand it to Chuck though, he has two women fighting over him and he has no idea its going on. Lucky bastard he thinks to himself.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when Sarah hollers out his name causing him to look over to see her glaring directly at him. "What?" he said briefly glancing over at Cassidy and Casey.

"You're smiling." she responded. Sarah noticed Bryce sitting there with a distant look in his eyes as if he was day dreaming and it must have been good by the seemingly amused look on his face. "Do you find this whole thing funny to you Bryce?"

"No." he said shaking his head. "Not at all. I was just thinking about…" He pauses as he attempts to make up a plausible excuse to avoid being in Sarah's cross hairs again so he says the first thing that pops into his mind. "…I was thinking about a YouTube video I watched last night. Funny stuff."

In that moment, Bryce assumes he has avoided getting a tongue lashing but unfortunately he's wrong. "Castle's computers aren't for recreational use Larkin." grunted Casey. "Moron." he added.

"Forget about him Casey." responded Sarah. In her view, Bryce is far less important to deal with at the moment and brings the attention back to the shady actions of what Dr. Burke has done. "I'm going up there to talk to her on Monday and give her a piece of my mind." she emphatically stated.

"I advise against that Walker." replied the proud marine. "Like I said before you need to be focused at the task at hand and besides Bartowski's a smart kid. Nobody will ever come between the two of you because his heart will always be loyal to you." firmly stated Casey.

"He's right sis." responded Cassidy. "Chuck has been in love with you since the very first time you two met. You two are meant to be together and nothing not even Dr. Burke will come between the two."

There is a brief pause as Sarah acknowledges her older sister and partner with a nod. She then turns to Bryce who sitting there tight lipped. "What do you say Bryce."

"I agree with those two." he quickly said.

"That's good to know Larkin." stated Casey. He immediately stands up from the conference table and stares all 3 individuals in the eyes. "Now let's get to work and find Manoosh Depak." he said as he walks off.

XXX

It's around 10 a.m. and silence blankets Chuck room as he is sound asleep in his bed. Since, he has nothing really scheduled, he decided to sleep in for the day. He is above the covers laying sprawled out on his stomach with his head under the two pillows over his head. The silence is suddenly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing causing him to slowly be aware of the sound.

He blindly reaches over with his right hand trying to locate the phone. After a few unsuccessful attempts he finally locates it grabbing the phone and brings the receiver under the pillows. "Hello?" said the muffled voice of Chuck.

_"Chuck?"_ asked the voice the on the other end of the line.

In his groggy state the voice on the other end of the line sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher. He was enjoying the deep sleep that he was having in until it was abruptly broken up much to his chagrin. It took him a while to get his bearing straight because he just woken up by a ringing phone causing him to be somewhat cranky. After a few seconds, he clears his throat and responds to whoever is calling him.

"Yes?" he replied half asleep. "Who is this?" Chuck asked

_"It's Leslie. Did I catch you at a bad time?"_ questioned Dr. Burke. _"Should I call back later?_" she wondered

Upon hearing Dr. Burke's voice, his head pops out from underneath the two pillows like a gopher poking his head from a hole. He slowly turns over making sure he doesn't fall of the bed, sits up and leans back against the headboard. As he rubs his eyes he responds to her question. "Oh hey." he said. "No…" he responded yawning. "…you didn't catch me at a bad time. I'm awake. What's up." he asked shaking his head in order to wake himself up.

_"I had some time to spare since the conference broke for an hour."_ she said. _"So I called to see how you're doing."_ replied Dr. Burke.

"That's nice of you. I'm doing good thanks for asking." he said scratching his head. Chuck yawns as he reaches over to pick up his watch to check the time. "How is everything going at the conference?"

He really didn't know what went on conferences but if he could fair to guess it involved a lot of medical jargon that would most definitely go way over his head. Medical professionals possibly wearing expensive suits talking about the latest book they've written or paper they've published in some major medical journal that he may never read during his lifetime.

_"It going. All the usual stuff that we need to be informed or be updated on concerning mental health."_ she responded back. _"To be perfectly honest, its boring as hell but in order to be a great doctor you have to know these things or you won't be as effective to your patients."_ Dr. Burke added.

Chuck is impressed at Leslie's dedication to her field and even though it can be considered not only boring but tedious to keep up-to-date on new information or techniques it shows a willingness on her part to keep up instead of fall behind. "It all makes a difference in the end and you have to be proud of that, especially when it comes to the patients you look after." he said. "They are the ones who benefit from you going to those conferences and listening to those boring lectures or speeches." stated Chuck with a bit of laughter.

Dr. Burke responds with a bit of laughter as well to what Chuck said. _"I am proud and I know all my hard work pays off as I make a difference one patient at a time."_ she happily said.

"I know I am one of those patients that is proud of you." Chuck said. "You've certainly made a difference in my life when it comes to working hard to help me fully recover by pushing me when I need it the most." he replied.

_"Thank you. I pride myself on being a consummate professional putting all my blood, sweat, and tears into what I do._" she responded. _"I care and maybe sometimes too much."_

In Chuck's mind, she's not giving herself enough credit. She's helped many patients including Karl who is still struggling to regain his memory and she hasn't given up on him. He has spoken very highly of her whenever he returns from his session and constantly reassuring him that he will be able to remember the face staring back at him the mirror.

"It just shows that you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve." he answered. "You can't fault yourself for that now can you."

_"I guess not."_ retorted Dr. Burke. _"You know, you're considered one of many special patients that I've enjoy helping over the years."_ she said._ "You've all made it worthwhile for me to get up in the morning and do what I do."_

"Special?" Chuck said leaning forward. "You think I'm special?"

_"Of course."_ softly replied Dr. Burke.

"How many special patients have you brought dinner to and shared a meal with?" he asked with curiosity.

There is a brief pause on the other end of the line leaving Chuck to wait on her response to which she gives._ "Just one."_ she says. Again there is a brief pause on the end of the line as Chuck lets those two words she says sink in. He is about to responds back to her when she hears her voice again on the line._ "Chuck, I have to go. I'll see you when I get back from the conference on Monday."_

"Yeah." he replies back rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you then." he respnded as he hangs the phone back on its base. Chuck shakes his head giving a quick a grin as he briefly stares at the phone sitting to his right. Afterwards, he takes a deep breathe getting off his bed and heads towards the door grabbing the towel hanging on the rack in order for him to take a shower.

XXX

Chuck had a pretty uneventful morning with the exception of the phone he received from Leslie. He would meet up with his friend Karl for lunch and they would eventually go their separate way to meet up again later. The following evening he found himself once again in the recreation room along side not only Karl but his new friend Manoosh who arrived 30 minutes later bringing not only his own game controller but a nacho sampler platter enough for 3 guys to share.

"I'm on your 6 Manoosh." exclaimed Chuck.

"Keep an eye out Chuck." he quickly replied. The newest recruit to Chuck and Karl's growing gamer group keeps his eyes focused on the flat screen tv before him. He reaches over in order to partake in some nachos with one hand while still expertly maneuvering the control with the other without missing a beat. "Karl what's your 20?" he quickly asked.

"I got you covered top side fellas." he quickly redponded with a smirk on his face. "As your resident sniper both your paths will be smooth and clear of enemies. I always make sure of that." proclaimed Karl.

Chuck is having a blast playing along side his two new found friends. As he sits there, he thinks to himself what his stay would be like if they didn't show up as they did. It would have been a lot different that's for sure as he would have either sat in the cafeteria or in the recreation room for that matter alone keeping to himself because he didn't know anybody in the facility except for his doctor.

Yet, it would only be a matter of time before a friend would find him and they would form an immediate bond. A bond in which they would be able to interact normally around each other doing guys stuff in what they now referred to as their very own gamer man cave. It has essentially been a place where he can be, in a sense, on his own even though there are 1 or two other people in there as well.

In any case, he's glad that he was able to forge new found friendship in just a short amount of time. The man with no memory wonders if the Chuck that is somewhere in the Swiss cheese brain of his is just the opposite of him and can easily make friends without even trying. He shakes those thoughts out of his head because to him its absolutely futile to be jealous of yourself, which is kind of funny if you think about it.

His thoughts are interrupted when Manoosh gets his attention by pointing at the screen. "Chuck 3'Oclock!" he hollered.

He quickly reacts as he taps the buttons on the controllers inevitably dispatching the enemy without any problems. As all 3 continue to play on, Chuck reaches over to chow down on some nacho sampler and washes it down with bottled water. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and resumes game play but at the same time he does he poses a question to the newest member of Team Bartowski.

"Dude, where did you get the nachos?" asked Chuck. "They taste awesome." he said reaching over to grab some and stuffs them into his mouth.

"Two and Half Amigos Restaurant and Cantina." Manoosh responded quickly glancing over at him. 'It's a favorite hang out spot of mine and I go there whenever I just want to disappear." he added.

"You two ladies talk later." stated Karl. "We have a mission to accomplish." he said sticking his tongue like a 5 year old as he repeatedly taps the button on his controller.

The 3 big kids continue on there mission at hand having a grand old time. However, the fun soon stops when a clearly audible clearing of the throat is heard behind them causing all three men to stop what they're doing in order to turn around to see who it is. The person standing in the doorway is Dr. Vale who seemingly miffed not at Chuck or Karl but at Manoosh.

"Mr. Depak why aren't you in the lab." questioned Dr. Vale. "Need I remind you what we discussed." he firmly stated.

"No worries doc." Manoosh sets his controller on the floor, stands up, and hops over the couch to stand directly in front of his boss. "It's done so like I said before its all good."

As boss and assistant are busy with their discussion Chuck and Karl turn to each other expressing a hint of laughter at what is going on. When Chuck turns his attention back to Manoosh and Dr. Karl, a third party enters the room dressed in a black suit. It's at that point, Chuck suddenly feels a sensation come over him as his eyes start to flutter to the point where he sees images relating to the individual in questions.

When its over, he has no idea what just happened causing him to quietly freak out a bit as he quietly mutters two words. "Oh boy."

XXX


	9. The Return

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_Well, all I'm going to say about this chapter is that is that I really enjoyed writing it. So read on._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to own a piece of memorabilia._

**The Return**

XXX

Chuck sits there not knowing what just happened to him. He never experienced that kind of sensation as his brain somehow went it overdrive for a brief moment and then gone. The images he just saw seriously freaked him out and the cause of it all was just by simply looking at the seemingly not so happy dark suited individual who is currently standing just behind Dr. Vale who is still talking with Manoosh.

"Go make the preparations." he said handing over a device to Manoosh. "Install the cipher and the men will be there in less than an hour." firmly stated Dr. Vale.

"Okay doc." he replied holding the cipher in his right hand. He turns around facing Chuck and Karl giving a head nod their way. "Sorry fellas but I have to leave. Important business to attend to." he said with a grin.

"See ya Noosh." replied Karl giving a quickly salute. As he watches Manoosh, Dr. Vale, and the dark suited individual leave he turns back around grabbing a handful of the remaining nacho sampler on the table. After scarfing itdown and taking a swig of water to wash it down with he glances over a Chuck. "He's still a douche." he said.

"Yeah." It's the only response Chuck gives to his gamer buddy.

A look of concern appears on Karl's face as he turn to see Chuck sitting there expressing a state of absolute confusion as he picks up the controller that he set on the floor. "You okay buddy?" questioned Karl. "It looks like you seen a ghost or something." he added.

"I think I just did." replied Chuck in total disbelief.

Karl is absolutely confused at Chuck's answer causing him to reach over and pick up his water in order to smell it. "Did you add vodka in here?" he joking said. He looks to Chuck who is not laughing at all and that concerns him. "Dude, you're kind scaring right now. What's going on?" he inquired.

'The guy is supposed to be presumed dead." he stated out loud with uncertainty for Karl to hear. Chuck shakes his head as he tries to figure out what is going on because he can't quite seem to grasp the images he saw concerning the man in the dark suit. "He can't be alive."

"Who can't be alive." Karl quickly replied. He slides over with a concerned look on his face in order to find out what he's even talking about. "You're not making any sense Chuck."

"The guy…" he said pointing to doorway where the man in question was standing. "…the guy's name is Captain James Garrett and he was presumed dead but he's not."

The answer causes Karl to turn his head to the doorway and then back to Chuck with a look of disbelief. "What are you talking about? Even better question how did you even know his name Chuck?" questioned Karl once again.

Chuck turns his head to face Karl directly looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't know…" he said shaking his head. "…I just do. He doesn't know why but he has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this and something tells him he has to do something. "I'm going to go after Manoosh." he said getting heading to the doorway.

"You're doing what?" replied Karl shooting up from his seat. "Chuck, what is going on?" he emphatically asked.

"I have no idea but I know its bad. My spy senses are tingling." spitted out Chuck.

"You're crazy man." he responded. Karl doesn't know what has gotten into Chuck so he attempts to calm him down in his own way. "Just come back, sit down, and we'll play another game Call of Duty. I"ll let you finish the rest of the nacho sampler how about it?"

"No…" he stated moving towards his friend stopping in front of the couch. "…I can't." It's at that point, Chuck takes out his wallet and rifles through frantically searching for something. He inevitably finds and hands it over to Karl. "Call her."

Karl look at the number with confusion. "Call who?"

"Sarah, I mean Agent Walker." he quickly replied. "Tell her what I told you." he added running out the doorway.

"Chuck!" hollered Karl. He immediately shakes his head as he stares at the phone number he's holding in his hand.

As Karl tries to figure out what he's going to do next, Casey and Sarah exit a local restaurant coming up empty once again. They head down the sidewalk passing a few people along the way when the sound of a cell phone goes off. The two agents immediately grab their cell phones to find that its Sarah's leading her to exude a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Chuck…"

Sarah doesn't even finish her sentence as Karl cuts in. "Agent Walker, Agent Sarah Walker?" he quickly said.

"Who is this?" she inquired as her eyes furrow. She glances over at her partner who senses something is up.

"This is Karl and Chuck told me to call you." he stated.

"Is he all right?" inquired Sarah.

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea. He said he saw a guy who was presumed dead if that makes any sense to you." Karl said in disbelief.

Sarah immediately covers up the phone and turn to Casey. "I think Chuck flashed."

A smirk appears on the veteran government agents face. "At least we know the intersect still works in that head of his." grunted Casey.

The blonde agent resumes the phone call she's having with Karl. "Don't worry about it Karl…"

"I'm sorry Agent Walker but I am worried. You see he and I were playing a game of Call of Duty with another friend of ours Manoosh…"

Upon hearing his name, Sarah's eyes widen. "Did you just say Manoosh? Is your friend's name Manoosh Depak." she emphatically asked as she's lockedeye to eye with Casey.

"Yeah, how did you know…"

Sarah immediately hangs ups and he doesn't have to say a word to Casey as the two of them quickly head to his Crown Vic. As they do, Sarah dials a number informing Bryce to head to the facility where Chuck is because Manoosh Depak is there and quite possibly the organization that wants the intersect in their possession as well.

XXX

Chuck didn't have any idea what he was doing but he knew he had to do something since he's a spy after all. Granted, he's a analyst and he quite possibly swore an oath to fight for the greater good in some capacity. As he's searching for Manoosh practically in the dark of night, he thinks to himself what he's doing is either extremely brave on his part or just completely stupid and at this point he's considering the latter.

He would most certainly feel different if he had daylight to work with because every other person out and about in the dark sort of looks the same. At one point, after heading out the door, he thought he spotted him and ran up to grab him by the shoulder but found he caught up to the wrong person nearly getting his butt kicked but quickly apologized for his mistake.

In the past 4 days, he has been able to get a lay of the land in a manner of speaking but in his frantic state of mind all that he thought he knew tended to fly out the window. He can feel his heart beating faster, his pulse racing, breathing becoming more eratic, and when it comes to his adrenaline itt essentially coursing through his veins because of the intensity of the situation.

He didn't know why but Chuck had this feeling he has headed straight into danger before rather than away from it being an analyst and all. As much as he felt scared going in not knowing what was going to happen to him he somehow knew things would turn out for the best, especially since he told Karl to inform Sarah about the images that he saw. If he didn't inform her then he would be royally screwed.

It didn't take long for him to find himself on the stone cobble path where he and Dr. Burke walked on. It looked completely different at night than in the daytime because of the lack of light that is provided. The flower bushes on either side of the wooden fences not only looked, but felt considerably creepy as they ominously swayed back and forth in the night breeze within the darkness.

Speaking of the darkness, it didn't help his situation any as he strains his eyes to somehow evolve into alien type being with the capabilities of seeing in the dark. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case at all as it just made his head hurt but he continues his effort in searching for his friend who he suspects has gotten way over his head with some pretty unsavory people who are up to no good.

In his mind, Dr. Victor Vale can be added to the list of unsavory people as well. The minute he met Dr. Burke's colleague, he wasn't really greeted with open arms and yes he made a joke at his expense but the way he laughed told him that maybe he's part of a diabolical plot to take over the world. If he agreed with Manoosh on one thing it would be that Dr. Vale is complete and total douche who lacks a personality but that's just one man's opinion.

At this point, Chuck finds himself near the meditation area and he knows this because he nearly fell in the pond. It would have not been a pleasant situation to be searching in the dark for someone soaking wet and besides in order to effectively follow someone you have to remain quiet instead squeaking and squishing around inevitably giving away your position, which was told to him by Karl since he was an agent with effective agent skills.

As he continues on his search, he can't help but reflect back on the time in the cafeteria when he and Karl first met Manoosh. When he informed his two gamers buddies that he's helping Dr. Vale with a research project that could not only be monumental but very lucrative as well that should have sent his proverbial spy senses a tingling but at the time they didn't go off.

For whatever reason they suddenly went off and in a very weird way he thinks to himself. His thoughts are momentarily set aside when he finds himself in front of the cafeteria and as he briefly stands there he can still smell the scent of steak wafting in the air. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the smell for long when out of nowhere Karl appears causing Chuck to nearly scream out loud but restrains himself from doing so.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he quietly hollered at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking around for any sign of Manoosh.

"Sorry buddy." he quietly whispered back. "Even though I don't know what's going on, I'm here to help." replied Karl.

"Great, we'll both end up doing something really stupid then." he quickly spitted out. Chuck peers out from the corner of the cafeteria and not only sees the lighted basketball court just down the hill but what looks to be Manoosh walking through it and then immediately turns left. It's definitely him because he recognizes the clothes he wore earlier when they were playing Call of Duty. "There he is." he said pointing down the hill.

The two men head down the hill making sure to not make any kind of noise whatsoever. They keep in the shadows discreetly following Manoosh as he heads towards what seems to be a large storage facility courted off by a metal gate of some sort. Chuck and Karl wait as he passes through waiting for a few seconds as he enters the building. When he does, the two make their move passing through the gate and then cautiously head towards the building door.

As they both cautiously approach the door, Chuck reaches for it but is suddenly stopped by Karl. "I have a bad feeling about this Chuck." he said with hesitancy in his voice. "Maybe we should have stayed in the recreation room where its safe and waited for your teammate Sarah to arrive."

The second Karl said that Chuck somehow knew that he's been told that many times before but shakes it off as he reaches for the door handle. "It's too late now buddy." he replied carefully opening the door poking his head through the door to quickly scan the area inside. He sees the area is clear and then glances back at Karl. "Let's go." added Chuck as the two of them disappear into the building.

XXX

It's about 10 p.m. when Sarah, Casey, Bryce and Cassidy pull up to the facility practically at the same time. As they all meet up with their weapons drawn, Sarah looks at her partner. "Do we have an exact location on Chuck?" she quickly spitted out.

Casey takes out a small device from his pocket and looks at the screen. "Yeah." he grunted. "It's a good think I placed that tracking chip in his watch when I did before he woke up in the hospital."

"What are we waiting for then." said Cassidy. "Let's go find him." she stated heading out but is stopped by her younger sister who grabs her left arm.

"No Cass…" she responded shaking her head. "…you're staying in the car." added Sarah pointing being her.

Casey and Bryce stand there for a moment watching the interaction going on between the two sisters as Cassidy has a response for her younger sister. "No way." responded Cassidy. "You may be Sarah Walker C.I.A. Agent, but I'm still your older sister. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

There is a brief pause as Sarah stares at her older sister. "Fine." she emphatically stateed. Sarah then turns her attention towards Bryce as responds to Cassidy. "Stay with Bryce and try not to get her killed." she said staring directly at him.

"I won't." he firmly stated.

"Let's move out then." ordered Casey as he pulls back the handle to his weapon.

As the team moves out to find Chuck exact location, he and Karl find themselves at the bottom of the stairs and in a semi lit corridor. The two men continue to cautiously head down to the end where it breaks to the left leading Chuck to once again peers in to see a bright light shining out of a doorway. He motions for Karl to head out as they both head towards an open door.

Upon reaching it, they peer inside to see a large white room and just off to the left is Manoosh installing a device into an even bigger device with a white cube in it. Chuck motions for Karl to stay there as he heads in first in order to talk to their friend. He takes a quick breathe and then heads in making sure not to making any kind of noise in case he has a weapon on his person. The last thing he wants is to get shot.

"Moonash." he nervously said.

The young man spins around with a surprised look on his face as he sees Chuck standing there. "What are you doing here Chuck? You're not supposed to be here." he quickly stated.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question." responds Chuck. "What's going on buddy?"

"Listen…" said Manoosh grabbing Chuck by the arm directing him towards the door. "…you better leave. Get out now." he pleaded.

As he says that, Karl makes his presence known as he steps through the door. "Not until you answer Chuck's question man. What is going on?" questioned Karl.

Manoosh shakes his head as he now has a problem on his hands with Chuck and Karl being in the room. He knows that at any moment, Dr. Vale and several individuals will be making their way here. "All I'm going to say is that Dr. Vale and I were hired by some deep dark organization to build an intersect. These guys are scary dudes."

"A what?" said Karl quirking his right brow.

Chuck glances over at a very confused Karl and as equally as confused as he is he tries to figure this whole thing out. "I get it. You want a big pay day but something tells me these guys are going to hurt you or possibly worse kill you man." he quickly said. "I say we destroy this…" said Chuck looking at what seems to be a hand print scanner device behind him. "…whatever this is. You said it yourself Dr. Vale is a douche and you're a smart kid who can do much better than all this." he added looking around the white room. "I can talk with my teammates Agent Walker and Agent Casey and see if you can be put into protective custody while they figure out the next move."

"We've seen the way he treats you dude." added Karl. "He has no respect for you at all man." he said placing his right on Manoosh's left shoulder.

Manoosh contemplates what the two of them are saying. He then nods his head in acknowledgement. "You right he is not just a douche but a royal douche and I'm smarter than him. He should be working for me." he said. "You know I built another device without his knowledge just to stick it to him." he stated taking it out of his pocket and showing it the two men.

"What is it?" asked Karl.

"It's device that lets out a high energy power surge that will destroy what I built." he said handing it over to Chuck for him to look at.

"We still have time to do the right thing." said Chuck gripping the device in his hand. "I'll handle this while you get Manoosh out of there." he stated looking at Karl.

"Come on Manoosh." said Karl as he guides him to and then out the chamber door.

After a few moments, Karl and Manoosh are about to head out of the warehouse door and as they do they see suddenly Dr. Vale and a group of individuals behind the gate. Its at that particular point, a hell breaks loose as a barrage of gunfire is directed their way immediately alerting Casey, Sarah, Bryce, and Cassidy as the hear the gunfire in the distance as well.

XXX

A firefight ensues between the dark suited individuals and the good guys who have taken cover and are pinned down just outside of the gate and are unable to get in. From what Sarah and Casey can gather there are at least 2 or them of them that have taken position blocking their path leading the two of the them to take an alternate route in which they sneak to the left side of the warehouse jumping the gate in order to get in through the door.

"Walker we can't go through the front." he said.

"Well then, we just have to go over the side then." she quickly replied.

Sarah's partner nods in agreement. "Bryce!" hollered Casey.

Bryce, who is behind a cement column with Cassidy right next to him, responds to the NSA agent. "Yeah!" he hollered back.

"Cover me and Sarah." he barked.

"You got it!" Bryce readies himself as he glances back at Cassidy. He gives a nod to her as she hunkers down for what is about to happen. "Go!" he yelled out as he relentlessly returns fire to the assailants firing at them leading Casey and Sarah scrambling for the alternate route avoiding getting hit in the process. Bryce manages to take down at least 1 of the 3 individuals firing at them.

It takes some doing but there are able to make it as they climb and jump the gate. The two agents disappear into the warehouse leaving Bryce and Cassidy there all by their lonesome. Bryce continues to return fire to the point where he runs out of ammo causing him to change clips but as he does Cassidy is suddenly grabbed from behind. He immediately aims his weapon at the man currently holding her hostage with a gun pointing at her head.

"Let her go." demanded Bryce.

Cassidy tries to stay calm as Bryce and the man stand off with one another with her being the human shield. "I'm afraid not because as you see I have the advantage…" the man stated. "…in more way than one."

As he says that, Bryce hears the sound of a gun handle being pulled back behind him. He stands there for a moment glancing over his right shoulder to see another dark suited individual with his weapon to his back. He automatically drops his gun and then looks directly at Cassidy. "Sorry Cass, I guess I wasn't able to keep my promise to Sarah to protect you." he said.

The older Wexler sister quickly glances at her capture and then turns her attention back to Bryce who nods at her and then sees the fingers on his left hand bend down signaling to her be ready to move. When his middle finger goes down Cassidy leans her head forward and then rears back giving a hard butt to the face of her capture leaving him not only momentarily disoriented but able to get out of the way dropping to the ground.

In the same time that happens, Bryce spins around to his left hooking his right arm around the other dark suited individual's right arm taking control of the weapon he has in his hand to where he fires several shots towards the man several feet in front of him dropping him in an instant. He then gives two quick left back elbows to the face, breaks his right arm, and then swing him over on to the ground where he points the gun that he has control of shooting him in the temple, which all happens in one fell swoop.

Bryce quickly goes over to check on Cassidy's condition kneeling besides her. "You okay?" he asked check her over to see if they're any injuries she may have suffered."

"I'm fine." she said looking at both men down on the ground and then at Bryce. She expresses a grin as he looks at him. "Thanks."

He responds with a grin of his own as he helps her up to her feet. "No problem." he replied. "Now let's go help save your future brother-in-law."

As Bryce and Cassidy head out to join Casey and Sarah in the warehouse, Chuck has sealed himself in the chamber with a badly wounded Karl after hearing the gunfire in the corrider. Karl lean against the wall next the door not looking good at all. Beforehand he stumbled into the chamber informing Chuck that Manoosh escaped in the midst of the gunfire aimed directly at both them.

Chuck sees Karl wincing in pain as he covers his bloody hand on his gunshot wound. He reaches up to where Chuck grabs his hand holding and looks him directly in the eyes. "Stay with me man!" Chuck frantically said towards his friend.

"I'm not going to make it." he replied back wincing in pain again. "Finish the job."

"You are going to make it!" he quickly spitted out. "Don't you die on me!"

"Hey, at least I was able to go out in the line of duty." he said grimacing in pain. Karl leans over wincing in pain and then falls back against the wall. "Take care of your…"

Karl doesn't finish what he was going to say as he takes one last breathe as the life fades away. A distraught Chuck takes a moment to mourn for his friend letting go of his hand and then closes his eyes. He then grips the power surge device in his left hand, gets up, and rushes over to the hand print scanner where he sees the following words on the screen: Do you wish to activate?

He looks at the power device, then at the hand print scanner, and finally the fallen body of his friend near the door. He has two option but one important decision to make.

XXX

Chuck places his right palm flat on the screen and upon doing so the row of lights go off one by one as he reads that the intersect has been activated on the screen in front. It takes few moments until it is activated to where the room goes completely dark. There is brief pause and then an assortment of images fill the entire leaving Chuck standing there as his eyes continuously flutter soaking in all the information.

In matter of seconds the uploading is complete leading all the lights to turn back on. Its at this point, a considerably disoriented Chuck falls onto the hand-print scanner grabbing the sides to keep himself from falling to the floor. He struggles to breathe but after a while he is able to with ease and after regaining his focus that was momentarily lost he reaches over to put in the power surge into the device he just used.

Once placed in, he begins to not only hears it activate but sees it as well. When he glances at the computer screen he sees a red warning message and then the words power surge afterwards. He stumbles back a bit from the hand-print scanner to see a surge of blue electricity running through the entire chamber leading the device and possibly the chamber itself to completely shut down.

As Chuck looks over his handiwork, the chamber door opens and he sees the man who was presumed dead Captain James Garrett step in with his weapon drawn followed closely by Dr. Vale who immediately heads to the hand-print scanner.

"What did you do?" Garrett asked looking directly at Chuck with his weapon aimed at him. Chuck doesn't say anything leaving him to ask one more time stepping closer to him weapon aimed at his face. "What did you do?" he emphatically stated in anger.

"I destroyed it." he breathed out.

Upon saying that, Casey, Sarah, Bryce, and Cassidy are unfortunately in their custody and escorted in restraints. Sarah sees the dead body of a civilian laying next the to the door but doesn't know who it is. Her eyes immediately focus on Chuck standing a few feet away from her but her focus on him is suddenly interrupted when she hears Garrett's voice.

"For that you'll die last." Garrett said. He then looks over at Dr. Vale who is standing in front of the hand-print scanner. "Status?" he added with authority.

"There's nothing left." Dr. Vale responded.

"So you lose." grunted Casey glancing at Dr. Vale and then turns his attention to Garrett.

Garrett, though defeated at the moment, expresses a smug look on his face as he responds to not only Casey but the rest of the team as well. "You should know this. No one stops. No one ever has." he responded with hint of a sinister smile.

"Who are you?" Sarah's question is a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"We are The Ring, but more importantly we're spies like you Agent Walker. The best." Garrett said with smile crossing his face. "Yes, we know who you all are and I'm sorry to say you won't live long enough to stop us." he said raising his gun and pointed it squarely between Sarah's eyes.

In that instant, Chuck felt a sensation which was both familiar and disconcertingly different, in a truly nauseating kind of way. Some blocked-off part of his brain was feeding his conscious mind data. A flooding rush of sensations which was less random but harder to process than his earlier flashes. Despite his very recent promise to himself to not let flashes show physically, the impact of the new flash was like a boxer's punch. He couldn't stop the brief period of disorientation which buckled his knees.

One of the men forming a ring of guns around him noticed the slight change. Though he wasn't the only one to notice, he was the first to speak. "Sir, you should look at this." The ring agent said.

Sarah, more intimately familiar with Chuck's mannerisms, recognized the symptoms immediately even though they were subtly different. "Chuck…" she stated out loud that is clearly and audibly heard throughout the room. "…did you just flash?" Sarah's voice is filled with emotions with concern over his current condition.

Everyone took a quick breath while the enemy leader finished his walk back to the men surrounding Chuck. As he looked at him, he knew what everybody in the else room knew.

"He uploaded it." Garrett said.

Casey captured the moment as only he could as he utters only two words. "Chuck me."

Sarah, Casey, Bryce, and Cassidy can only stand back and watch as Garrett tells his men to eliminate him. As Garrett turns, Chuck disarms the men forming an armed circle around him including Garrett himself. An all out battle ensues with Chuck doing flips and among other things against at least 5 guys and from Sarah's point of view he's holding his own taking out one Ring henchmen after another.

In a matter of seconds all are down with the exception of Garrett who is the last man standing as he goes toe to toe with Chuck. After defending from a flurry of attacks, he responds with several of his own to the point where a hard fist to the chest stuns Garrett giving Chuck the opportunity to go in the for the kill by giving a hard forward side kick to his chest causing him to fly back hitting hard against the wall inevitably knocking him out in the process.

When the dust settles Chuck is the last man standing leaving not only himself, but also his teammates considerably stunned to where they are just left speechless at what they just saw. Dr. Vale uses the opportunity to make his escape but Casey grabs his and gives him a head butt causing to join his associates who are laying on the floor. Its at this point, Chuck looks at his own handiwork in total disbelief.

As he does, Sarah calls out his name. "Chuck?"

"Sarah…" he said a bit freaked out. "…I know Kung Fu."

XXX

Its close to midnight as Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Cassidy, and Bryce emerge from the large warehouse. As they walk out, a flurry of agents rush in securing the facility and taking into custody Garrett, his men, and Dr. Vale. After taking a bit of a breather, Sarah checks to see if Chuck is okay after all that is happened tonight not just mentally, but physically as well.

"How are you doing Chuck." she asked with concern.

"I'm actually doing fine all things considering." he responded looking at the body of Karl being stretcher out in a body bag. Chuck shakes his head as he looks back at the warehouse and then at Sarah. "Karl died in the line of duty just like my dad."

Sarah's eyes not only widen upon hearing that, but the rest of the team's eyes widen as well. Sarah puts her right on Chuck's shoulder and looks up at him in order to ask him a question. "Chuck, do you know you're father's name?"

"Of course. His name is Abraham Bartowski but his spy name was…" Chuck doesn't even finish the sentence when he realizes he starting to remember again. "…I remember. He died at the hands of Marcus Stefano" he happily replies. A mountain of emotions comes over Chuck as he slowly recall certain memories. "I also remember how we first met at the Buy More." he replied turning around with excitement throwing his hands in the air.

A very wide smile appears on Sarah's face as she turns to her older sister Cassidy who is brimming with joy as well. Casey and Bryce, though he's glad to be back to his old self, think they should go after Manoosh because he wasn't accounted for in the building. As Chuck turns around, he is immediately moves towards Sarah picking her up for a hug. When he sets her down, tears are forming in Sarah's eyes as she stares up at his brown eyes.

"It's good to have you back Chuck." she retorted looking into his eyes smiling at him.

"Its good to be back." replied Chuck looking into her eyes returning the smile. "You know what I owe my recovery to one person and I want to tell her because I've fallen for her."

"So tell her." she asked with a single tear falling down her right cheek.

"I can't."

"Why not?" she inquired shaking her head still sporting a wide smile.

"Leslie doesn't get back till Monday." he said.

Chuck continues to smile as he walks past a stunned Sarah towards Casey, Bryce, and Cassidy who are equally as stunned but force a smile on their faces as they talk with him. For Sarah, she finally has her Chuck back but not the one she's expecting causing her breathing to become erratic to the point where she look as if she can't breathe. As she stands with Cassidy at her side, one thought crosses her mind…_Dr. Leslie Burke is a dead woman._

XXX


	10. The Cerebral Assassin

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_Well, there has been a fair amount of criticism concerning the last the chapter and to be perfectly honest whether its good or bad I'll take it. Any criticism is constructive and I'm not an expert on memory loss. Even though I'm writing its mere speculation on my part on what a character does and doesn't remember. In my own thinking, Dr. Burke's phone in the chapter Worst Case Scenario pushed him towards her side. Anyways, hope you like this chapter._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I would like to own a piece of memorabilia_

**The Cerebral Assassin**

XXX

The good news regarding Chuck's memory is that it has returned but unfortunately the bad news is that he doesn't remember everything. The anger she feels towards Dr. Leslie Burke is like a volcano about ready to erupt and once she found out that she arrived back into town she made it a personal mission to get to her in order to get to the bottom of things the Sarah Walker way.

It didn't matter to her that Manoosh Depak is on the run from not only them but The Ring as well. All she wanted is to get her hands around the doctor's neck and she would have come close to succeeding to if it hadn't been for General Beckman, who was immediately apprised of the situation, ordering her not to physically harm the female doctor and if she did she would end up facing a severe penalty.

General Beckman forced her to take a leave of absence and ordered to stay way from Dr. Burke. It would be Casey, Bryce and newly upgraded 2.0 intersect Chuck to find Manoosh before The Ring does. To Beckman, it became a matter of utmost importance to locate him without any distractions. However, before that would happen Casey and Cassidy would pay a visit at around 8a.m. to Dr. Burke at her office in order to get some answers.

"Agent Walker just needs to relax." she calmly stated sitting down behind her desk with a seemingly smug smile resonating on her face.

"Relax?" replied Cassidy. "My sister can't relax because the man she loves, said to her he has fallen for you." she angrily states pointing to Dr. Burke. "Do you know what she's going through right now?"

Instead of answering her questions, she poses a question of her own. Dr. Burke leans forward and poses a question to the two people standing in front of her. "Do you know what transference is?"

Cassidy is clearly agitated by the way she is asking the question towards her. Its as if she's baiting her into a war of words or quite possible a physical altercation. "No I don't." responded Cassidy shaking her head.

Cassidy unfortunately couldn't answer Dr. Burke's question but Casey could as he immediately interjects. "Transference is when a person's emergent feelings fixate on the doctor." he firmly stated towards his former partner with disdain.

"Correct Agent Casey. You've possibly read one of my books concerning the topic of transference. " nodded Dr. Burke. "Well, what we have here is a classic case of transference added to which amnesiac patients are particularly vulnerable to seeing their doctors as Saviors."

"Understood." stated Casey. The NSA agent furrows his eyebrows towards Dr. Burke and leans over placing his hands on her desk looking directly into her eyes. "However, is it unethical for doctors to eat food with patients in their room."

"More importantly…" added Cassidy. "…food that my sister bought and had delivered to his room Friday night but would later find out that you brought it to her room. What does that say about your morals and ethics not just as a person, but as a doctor as well?" she said.

There is brief pause as Dr. Burke sits there for a moment eyeing the two individuals standing in front of her. She slowly pushes herself out of chair and stands behind her desk eye to eye to eye with Casey and Cassidy. "I can't help but feel like I'm being accused of something. What do you suspect me of doing exactly?" questioned Dr. Burke.

No words can describe what Cassidy is feeling at the moment. All she wants to do is jumps across her desk and beat the living crap out of her but she restrains herself from doing so for Sarah's sake. "Chuck means everything to my sister and when something or someone…" she firmly stated eyeing Dr. Burke. "…don't you understand that?"

The oldest Wexler sister tries to get her point across and unfortunately she doesn't think she's able to get through to her. It would have to take something pretty major for her to out right admit she purposefully did what she did in order to steal Chuck away from Sarah. It would only be a matter of time before she would make a mistake and pay for it and hopefully she would be there to see it.

"Of course I do…" she responded. "…and I know how hard this is for her. Trust me when I say everything is going to work out in the end." said the female doctor.

When it comes to Casey, he knows that idle threats won't work on her because she used to be an agent herself and it would be difficult to break her because she was taught by the best. "All I know…" grunted Casey. "…you truly are The Cerebral Assassin." he emphatically stated.

As he says that, there is a knock on her office door leading it to open. All 3 see Chuck enter with a look of surprise on his face because he didn't expect to see Casey or Cassidy standing in Dr. Burke's office.

"Hey Cass…Casey." acknowledging them both in the room. He notices the seriousness I their faces as he stands in the doorway. "What's up? Something wrong?" he asked with curiosity.

"Nothing wrong Chuck. Agent Casey and Ms. Wexler were just expressing their concern about your well being and I just assured the two of them that everything is fine." said Dr. Burke walking towards Chuck and the turns to stand by his side as he faces the two individuals in front of her.

"How are things Bartowski?" inquired a concerned Casey.

"I'm eager to get back into the swing of things." he said with a hint of excitement. "There's still a lot that I'm not able to remember in this Swiss cheese brain of mine but I know with Leslie's help I'll be able to fully regain it all one memory at a time." responded Chuck.

"That's good to hear." Cassidy said with a forced smile looking at Chuck and then Dr. Burke who has her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Is there anything you want me ask or tell Sarah or the rest of the gang like Travis and Shannon who haven't seen you?" asked Cassidy.

"Just tell them not to worry." he says glancing over at Dr. Burke. "I'm in good hands." said Chuck with a wry smile.

As he says that, Casey's cell phone rings leading him to answer it. After a few moments, he hangs up staring straight at Chuck. "You'll get your chance to get back into the swing of things Bartowski." he stated. "Beckman wants to see us."

XXX

"It's nice to see you've recovered from your ordeal Mr. Bartowski."

"Thanks General." Chuck looks around the conference room in Castle to see Casey and Bryce but doesn't see Sarah. He wonders where she is since she's considered important to the team. "May I ask where Sarah is?"

There is a brief moment of silence as Bryce and Casey quickly glance over to their right where Chuck is standing. He waits for Beckman's response as to why Sarah is a no show. "She's taken some personal time off." she said. "With all that has happened recently I suggested that she take a break."

"I hope she's okay."

Casey knows that they have to tread very lightly when it concerns talking about Sarah around or to Chuck. He still hasn't regained all of his memory and mistaking talking about such things as their wedding could quite possibly freak him out to the point where he has some sort of mental breakdown. It's a tricky situation indeed when it comes to the human mind he thinks to himself.

"Don't worry Bartowski." replied Casey leaning forward to look past Bryce. "She just needed some time to herself." the veteran agent added.

"Casey's right Chuck." responded Bryce. "Its been a tough few days for her…" He pauses briefly knowing that he has to choose his words carefully and knowing Casey he must just slap him upside the head or worse for saying something stupid. "…actually for all of us since you've not been yourself." he said turning to his former college roommate.

"If we could get down to business gentlemen concerning Manoosh Depak." she stated turning the subject back to situation at hand. A picture of the man in question appears on screen. "As far as we know he's in hiding and for good reason." she said. "We want to find him and The Ring is doing the same. If they capture him, they have the ability to force Manoosh to building another intersect."

"The one thing we know about him is that he has an infinity for Nacho samplers." she stated. Beckman expresses a look of seriousness as she asks the SITREP from Casey. "How many of restaurants and bars have you, along with Agent Larkin, been to?" asked the general.

"We haven't even scratched the surface." grunted Casey. A disappointed look appears on Casey's face as he explains further why. "There's practically thousands of restaurants and bars out in the Los Angeles area. It's like finding a needle in a haystack." he firmly stated shaking his head.

"Don't worry guys…" responded a confident Chuck looking at the two men beside him. "…we'll find him like we always do. That's why we're considered the best team Beckman has." he said turning to face her on screen.

"For right now Chuck." she responded. Chuck could clearly hear the authoritative tone in her voice as she is possibly considering breaking up the team if they don't get results as of yesterday. Even though she's such a tiny woman, she's makes up for the lack of height with a pit-bull like attitude. "I need results and I'll take anything you can give me in order to find this man." she spitted out.

"Bartowski, didn't you form some kind of nerd gaming faction in the recreation room." questioned Casey.

"We called ourselves The Triad." he proudly said with a bright smile on his face. His smile suddenly falls flat as he turns to see Beckman not amused by the name. "Yeah, when we got together for the first time to play he brought a nacho sampler platter and it was awesome."

"Mr. Bartowski, I don't really care if it was delicious or not." she quickly spitted out. "What I want to know is did he mention where he got it from." wondered an authoritative Beckman.

"He might have but I can't really remember." he replied.

"Come on Chuck, you must remember something." questioned Bryce. "Anything at all?"

Chuck tries his best to think back on that particular night in question when he, Karl and Manoosh were playing in the recreation room before Captain Garrett showed up. He attempts to recall any conversation the 3 of them had but he has difficult doing so causing him to shake his head. "Sorry, its in there but it won't come out."

"What if I shake your head like a magic 8ball and see if you'll be able to remember." stated the NSA Agent.

To Chuck, he never knew whether Casey is joking or not but when it involves an important situation such as this but he wouldn't put it past him to do so for the greater good and all. As he continues to try to recall the conversation, he suddenly realizes that he might be able to get the information they need in order to find Manoosh. "I think I know a way I can get the info we need General."

"Explain Mr. Bartowski."

"I'm going to pay a visit to Dr. Burke and have her put me under hypnosis." he quickly stated. "It's a long shot but what do we have to lose?" he asked looking around the conference area.

"Proceed and keep me updated on the situation." said Beckman as the screen turns off.

"Well you better get going Chuck." stated Casey.

"I will." he said. "I just have to make 2 quick stops first before I see her."

XXX

Sarah is sitting on the black leather couch at Casa Bartowski watching television. She's not wearing her engagement ring or the bracelet for that matter and just lounging around the house after being benched by General Beckman. To her, it was the right call to make because if she wasn't benched she wouldn't be capable of taking control of her emotions if she saw her.

Her television viewing is suddenly interrupted when she hears the front door open and the first she sees is a brown 4 legged blur with a white cone around its neck heading directly for her. The brown blur is Chuck's dog Peaches who has been at the vet recouping for the past several days after having surgery. As she is petting and rubbing her belly, she looks up to see Chuck walking in holding a box of pizza.

"Hey Sarah…" he said waving at her. He walks over setting the box pizza down on the coffee table in front of her"…heard through the grapevine you're having one of those days so I got you you're favorite."

She leans over with Peaches next to her and opens the lid of the box to find vegetarian pizza without olives. For her, he is able to remember that and yet he isn't able to remember how much he loves her. It doesn't make any sense whatsoever and quite frankly makes her want to not only scream at the top of her lungs out of sheer frustration but also punch someone in the face.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." she retorted continuing to pet Peaches. She watches as Chuck walk over and plop down next to her with Peaches in between them. Her hand touches Chucks as they both pet the golden lab she bought for him causing her to quickly retract it placing it on her lap. "I just don't feel like eating anything right now."

"As your partner, I'm concerned about you." he said turning his head to look at her. Sarah just straight ahead at the television attempting to ignore him the best she can but its tough. It concerns Chuck causing him to wonder what's going on. "Is something wrong?" he inquired with curiosity.

"Nothing is wrong." she stated shaking her head.

Peaches is in between the two of them glancing back and forth at the two of them with her tongue hanging out happy as can be. Chuck reaches over scratching her back and then behind the ears all-the-while making baby noises causing a hint of smile to appear on her face to which Chuck notices. "There's a smile." he said leaning over expressing his paten tented Bartowski smile she knows and love.

Sarah catches herself and immediately stands up keeping her distance from him. "I appreciate the pizza Chuck but I'm fine really I am. " she said standing in front of the tv. "Its been a rough morning. As matter of fact it's been a rough few days."

"I know." he said standing up looking her eye to eye. "Like Bryce said at Castle, its been rough on everybody with what's happen in the past few days but we persevered like Team Chuck has always done in the past. My memory is still a bit hazy but I do know that we've been through a lot."

"Yeah…" she replied crossing her arms "…we have."

"You know what…" he stated waving his finger in the air. "…I remember landing the helicopter and you got my back guiding me safely down. You were so pissed at me when jumped out of the helicopter doing my victory dance and…

Chuck doesn't get to finish his sentence when Sarah immediately interjects. "I can't do this Chuck." she said shaking her head and pacing back and forth in front of the tv.

"Can't do what?" he wondered

"I can't talk to you." she said with a great amount hesitancy in her voice. She walks over to the kitchen/dining area and stands with her back against sitting on the edge. "It's hard for me."

A look of concern once again appears on his face towards her. He can see that she has a lot on her mind and is struggling to keep it to herself. Chuck instincts are telling him that she's hiding something and doesn't want him to know. "Hey…" he said walking up to her putting both hand on her shoulder. "…like I said we're close friends and partners in a cover relationship and we're there for each…"

"Wait." she sadly stated putting her right hand up. Sarah breaks way from Chuck's grip and heads back to the front of the couch where Peaches is lying down stretched out. "I can't."

"You can't what?" asked with absolution confusion. "What is going on Sarah?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly its not nothing by the way your avoiding eye contact with me. Just tell me."

"No!"

"Why not!" he quickly replied.

"Because I love you." she spitted outs looking him directly in his brown eyes.

A look of disbelief appears on his face as he hears those words come out of her mouth. He backs up a bit trying to take in what she just said in. "But you're engaged."

"Yes, to you." she emphatically stated. "I'm engaged to you." repeated Sarah pointing at him. "You gave me that engagement ring in Poland remember. Its where you first proposed to me." She reaches up holding up the gold locket that's around her neck. "You gave me the gold locket on Valentine's day and remember the inscription… "

"Stop!" hollered chuck.

Sarah watches as Chuck turns around and reaches up with his right hand in order to rub the back of his neck. As he does, he's shaking his head mutter to himself. When he turns around he find his lips suddenly pressed up against hers. For a brief moment, he taking it in but then his eyes widen causing him to quickly back off. He expresses of mixture of absolute disbelief, astonishment, and confusion.

So many thoughts are currently running through his mind at this point so much so it all too much to take in. He can deal with it and does the only logical he can do. "I got to go." he said heading out the door leaving Sarah sitting on the black leather couch.

As she does, Peaches rests her head on her lap trying her best to comfort her.

XXX

"Sarah said she loved me." Chuck quickly said entering Dr. Burke's office heading straight towards the front of her desk. "She also said she and I are engaged." he frantically stated. "All I know is that I have feelings for you and that I like you."

"Okay don't freak out." she replied. Dr. Burke stands up and heads towards the front of her desk and guides him to the chair behind him. She sits down on the other chair and tries to calm him down. "Did she do anything else?"

"She kissed me." he said shaking his head. Chuck is trying this whole thing out as Dr. Burke is holding his hand. "Do I lover her? Do I feelings for her? Did I enjoy the kiss?" he asked with a look of confused desperation in his eyes in order to find the truth.

"We can figure this out together." she said expressing a soothing and comforting tone in her voice. "We can do it now if you want."

Chuck knows that he came to Dr. Burke's office for a purpose and he would have to handle the situation with Sarah some other time but he didn't know when. "No, I can deal with this later." he said. I need you to hypnotize me. You can do that right?" asked Chuck.

"Yes but why?"

"We need to find Manoosh Depak's hang out spot Leslie and I know its in my head somewhere. It's a matter of national security. " he quickly stated. "To be more exact, it's the last game night all three of us played together on Sunday night."

"That's the starting point then." she stated. Dr. Burke creates a comfortable atmosphere for Chuck as she uses the sound of her voice in order to put him in a trance like state. She repeats the following words: Get comfortable, try to clear you mind, and take several deep breathes. Everything is calm. No confusion. Once she has him in a very comfortable state she begins the extraction process by asking him a question.

"Chuck can you hear my voice?"

"Yes." he softly answered.

"Okay, good. Chuck I need you to go back to Sunday night where you, Karl and Manoosh were in the recreation room. Do you see it? Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"What do you hear?"

"I hear Karl farting." he said.

A hint of smile appears on her face when he said that. "Nevermind about Karl, can you hear Manoosh?"

There is brief moment of silence as Chuck sits there with his eyes closed. "Yes."

"Okay Chuck, can you hear what he said his favorite place to eat is?"

Chuck winces as he turns his head slightly as if he's struggling to hear what Manoosh is saying. "I can't" he responded.

"Concentrate Chuck. Focus on Manoosh's voice and only on his voice."

It takes a few seconds but he is able to make out what he's saying. "Two & Half Amigos Restaurant and Cantina." he said softly.

Dr. Burke immediately writes down what he said on a piece of paper. She then looks at Chuck and is about to return him back to his conscious state but makes the decision to do something else quite differently entirely. "Chuck do you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"You hear the sound of my voice and only the sound of my voice. I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

"I can."

"Chuck, listen to me. I want you to listen very carefully. "What Sarah said about how she loves you and how your both engaged. It's a lie. Your thoughts of her they mean nothing. Absolutely nothing. Forget all of it." she says. "You know one truth and that is you have feelings for me and its time to move on. Do you understand?"

"Yes, move on."

"Move on sharing your life…" Dr. Burke pauses for a brief second. "…with me."

XXX


	11. Fight The Good Fight

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_Well, I would to thank reads like **NickyR, Passionovermind, BDaddyDL, NickCharah**, and everybody who have been supporting my story. Several of you have voiced your displeasure at a certain Chapter but for me it shows you care and really enjoy this story. So much so I have to laugh because how engrossed many of you are. Anywas, I hope this chapter makes up for what I put you through in the previous 10._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck nor do I own Jeffster._

**Fight The Good Fight**

XXX

Sarah sits with Peaches in her lap on the black leather couch at around 6 p.m. She is flanked on both sides by her mother Emily and older sister Cassidy. Her father is sitting in front of her on the coffee table with concern for his youngest daughter. She shared with the three of them of what happened between her and Chuck leaving her to become absolutely numb to the point where tears aren't being shed.

"She's a bitch." blurted out Cassidy.

It's what Cassidy wanted to say to Dr. Burke in her office but that would have been uncouth of her. So she took the opportunity to say in front of her sister who she thought would snap her out of the funk she's in and start cursing up a storm. Unfortunately that did not happens as she just sat there with Peaches at her side not reacting to what she just said but she did however get a reaction for someone else.

"Cassidy Kayla Wexler watch your mouth." Emily said towards her oldest daughter in a authoritative motherly tone.

"What?" she said raising both her hands. "Well she is." nodding at her parents. "Casey and I were at her office this morning." she says with disdain in her voice. "She sat behind her desk looking all smug wearing her doctor's coat and I can clearly tell she intentionally did this to Chuck, especially after bringing up the Chinese food Sarah ordered for him."

As they are having a discussion, Wexler raises both his eyebrows witnessing the interaction between his wife and daughter. He had to agree with Cassidy on this one because he has never in his life seen or heard how a doctor can be so unprofessional and yet at the time swear to help her patient get better. He shook his head at that particular thought and had in mind to have a word with his friend General Diane Beckman.

"How?" questioned Wexler.

"Women's intuition." she firmly stated. "All I'm saying is Casey did his best to shake her down in his own scary way and she didn't budge at all. She kept her cool and even went as so far to ask if she's being accused of something. She's a shady doctor plain and simple." she angrily said. "Bitch, that's all she is."

"What did I say about that word?" Emily responded.

"Sorry." apologized Cassidy to her mother. "Dr. Burke actually said that Chuck is simply suffering from something called transference and that he is experiencing a classic case of it."

"I've read about that." Wexler said. Sarah's father tries his best to explain what it is to his wife sitting in front of him. "It's when amnesiac patients who regain their memory end up seeing their doctors as Saviors to the point where the patient falls in love with the doctor."

"Chuck is not in love with Dr. Burke." she said admittedly disagreeing with her father.

"Hold on. That's not what I'm saying here." stated Wexler trying to calm down his older daughter down.

"What are you saying then?" questioned Cassidy staring intently at her father.

There have many times were Cassidy has stared down her father but those times were in a business capacity. When it concerns business its owner of Wexler Industries and the Chief Executive Officer of the company but when its involves any family setting then the stare would be most definitely not be exchanged. She would never dare do it to him but she made an exception on this particular moment.

"Look, he's confused and in a vulnerable state right now." he softly stated. "He'll have to work this out on his own. I still have faith Chuck is going to pull through this kiddo." says Wexler leaning over and rubbing her daughter's right knee. "Do you still love him?"

Sarah doesn't waste any time in answering her father. "Yes I do." said Sarah looking directly at her father. "He's the only man I have or I ever will love dad. You weren't here when he stopped by to drop off Peaches and a box of vegetarian pizza without olives." she says shaking her head in disbelief. "How can he still remember how I like my pizza, Peaches at the vet recouping after surgery, or the fact I helped him land a helicopter but not remember how much he loves me?" questioned Sarah. "Can you answer me that?"

'I don't know sweetie." Wexler didn't want to see her daughter like this and if had the ability to take her pain away he would. The thing he has always known about Chuck is that he was always able to persevere in times of darkness, which he is currently in even though he didn't know it himself. "Trust me, Chuck is going to somehow snap out of whatever spell he's under with Dr. Burke and realize he's not with the right woman."

"Listen to your father honey." Emily states as she kisses her daughter on top of the head. "He has never let you down and I know in the bottom of my heart he's not going to stop now. He's a fighter and so are you. When it comes to love you have to fight the good fight."

Jeremiah Wexler leans in giving a fatherly reassuring smile towards his mentally and emotionally beleaguered daughter. He reaches over holding her right hand squeezing it as he looks into her eyes. "Listen…" he said glancing down at his watch. "...why don't the 4 of us go out and have some dinner. I'm buying what do you say kiddo?"

Sarah slowly gets up from the black leather couch, takes a few step away, and then turns to face the 3 of them. "I'm not feeling up to it. I'm just going to get to bed." she answered turning around heading towards her bedroom with Peaches in tow.

The 3 members of the Wexler family watch as the 4th disappears down the hallway and after a few seconds they hear her bedroom door close. A look of great concern appear on each of their faces leading Wexler to get up from the couch as well. He reaches over to help his wife off the couch and then looks at his older daughter. "She'll be okay. Let her sleep it off and just us 3 good to dinner." he nodded with fatherly reassurance. "We'll bring her back a doggy bag."

Cassidy looks in the direction of her sister's bedroom then up at her father. She stands up and goes over to him giving her a quick hug. "You two go ahead. I'm going to stay with DeAnna."

A father-daughter moment is shared between the two of them leading Wexler to reach over and softly caresses his daughter's cheek. She leans over and lightly kisses his daughter's forehead. "I'll bring you back something too." he said with a hint of a smile on his face.

Cassidy and her parents exchange hugs and few moments later she walks back into the front door after watching her parents drive off to dinner. When she walks back into the house, she stands there for a moment listening to absolute silence, which is a bit unsettling to her. She turns her head to look down the hallway at her sister's bedroom door. She takes a deep breathe and then heads over to the black leather couch to sit down and watch tv.

XXX

Chuck returns to Castle with not only the location of where Manoosh may be hiding, but also with his memory tampered with by Dr. Burke who took advantage of him being hypnotized by telling him to forget about Sarah and move on with her. Chuck informs his two teammates that he since Manoosh trusts him he has to bring him in, which they hesitantly agreed on. As the 3 men get ready to head out, Chuck has a announcement for the two of them.

"Guys, after this mission I'm quitting." he proclaimed in a nonchalant manner.

Bryce and Casey look at each and then immediately turn their attention towards Chuck who is sitting against the edge of the conference table. "You're what?" questioned Bryce.

"What are you lip smacking about Bartowski?" grunted Casey eyeing the lanky man a few feet in front of him.

"I quit the C.I.A. after this mission." he stated again to his burly teammate. He stand up facing the two of them who at this point are in a state of confused disbelief. "I'm moving on with my life and I'm going to spend it with Leslie."

"Are you nuts Chuck? What about Sarah?" Bryce quickly said.

"What about her?" questioned Chuck as he looks at his former Stanford roommate. "We're partners and she doesn't love me. My feelings for Leslie are stronger for her than Sarah. I see that now." he added.

The 2 agents can't believe what they are hearing right now coming from Chuck. To Casey, he has spent the better part of 3 and half years annoyed by their on again off again cover/real relationship. Yet, he grew to tolerate the two of them to the point where he knowingly lied to Beckman concerning the relationship between the blonde agent and nerdy asset.

The veteran agent has been to Sarah being around and to be perfectly honest she's the only best damn partner he's ever had period. Casey didn't like this not one bit and he immediately knew who was behind it. Unfortunately, he's unable to do anything about at the moment because the 3 of them of heading out on a very important mission that needs all their focus.

"You're kidding me right? This is a joke." inquired Bryce shaking his head.

"Do I look like I'm joking." responded Chuck with a serious look on her face as leans back sitting on the edge of the conference table. "Leslie and I are meant to be. Sarah and I aren't." he said. "You and Sarah were once partners. You two still might have a shot with each other." stated Chuck with a wry smile.

Bryce never in a million years thought Chuck would ever say that about Sarah. He has become a very different man because of her and has accomplished so many things the likes of which he is actual jealous of. A stable home, a flourishing business, a loving family, and surrounded by great friends who would most definitely be there for him at the drop of a hat.

When he said that he and Sarah might have a shot with each other he knew in the past he would react by jumping at the chance to do be with her. However, this time he didn't react the way he would have and instead began thinking he's the most stupidest person in the planet for doing this to Sarah. He shakes his head know that this isn't the Chuck he knows or used to be friends with back in college.

"You're an idiot do you know that." spitted out Bryce.

Casey turns to Bryce with a seemingly surprised look on his face. "For once I agree with you Larkin." he stated.

Chuck's former roommate briefly pauses as he stares at the man who shot him twice but lived to tell about it. "Thanks Casey." nodded Bryce as his attention turns from him to Chuck.

"Prey tell Bryce…" stated Chuck shaking his head. "…why am I an idiot?" he replied letting out a hint of laughter on his behalf.

"Sarah loves you and I haven't met this Leslie you're talking about but I do know one thing." he said.

"What's that?" Chuck replied crossing his arms eyeing Bryce.

"You will never find a better woman than Sarah. No woman you will ever meet including Leslie will ever compare to her." he emphasized. "Don't make the same mistake I did choosing the job over her. You have the chance to make this right by choosing Sarah and not her. She loves you man and you love her. As sickeningly happy the two of you are together you two are so meant for each other. Hell, everybody knows it." Bryce emphatically stated towards the lanky man in front of him. "Wake up man and get your head together before its too late. Don't give up."

There is a brief moment of silence as Chuck sits there taking in what Bryce just said to him. After a few seconds, he stands up and responds. "Are you finished?" he responded shaking his head. His attention turns from Bryce to Casey. "If you are then we have a mission to go on gentlemen so let's go." he stated grabbing his gear inevitably slinging it over his shoulder.

The two men watch in utter silence as they see Chuck walk up the stairs and before disappearing through the door he stares at his two teammates. "You two coming?"

Bryce and Casey glance at each other then back buck at Chuck. "Yeah." grunted Casey as he grabs his gear walking up the stairs with Bryce following suit behind him.

XXX

The clock hanging on Casa Bartowski reads 7:30 and Cassidy is sitting comfortable on the black leather couch. Her decision to stay behind and watch over the well being of her sister rather than going with her parents to dinner was in her mind the decision she could possibly make. As she sits there watching the newest Subway commercial, she hears Sarah's bedroom door open to where she sees her walking out fully dressed with her hair pulled back in a pony tail heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Cassidy quickly getting up from the couch with concern. She sees that her little sister is still wearing the gold locket around her but not her engagement or bracelet.

"Mom is right." she firmly stated. "I'm a fighter so I'm going to fight for the man I love." Sarah emphatically said as she reaches back pulling back the handle to her weapon.

Cassidy's eyes widen as she immediately blocks her path in order to try to stop her from doing something stupid that could not only jeopardize the mental health of Chuck, but could cost her career at the same time. "Wow D, think this through. I don't think shooting Dr. Burke is going to solve anything." she said.

"Move Cass." she stated in an authoritative tone. "Or I'll make you move. I'm going to have a chat with Dr. Leslie Burk." added Sarah with a look of intensity in her eyes.

Cassidy needed to come up with something quick before her little sister makes the biggest mistake of her life. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." she firmly stated.

"No."

She stands her ground in front of her baby sister. "Yes…I…Am." she emphatically responded.

"Fine."

"Fine, but you have to promise one thing." requested Cassidy. "Please, do it for me as your sister."

"What Cass?" asked Sarah.

"Leave your gun here." she said pointing to the kitchen/dinner table. "D, please just leave it here."

She holds her breathe for a brief moment as she nervously waits for her response. It seems like forever until Sarah releases the clip from within the handle of the gun and walks over to the table setting the clip down then the gun itself. She then turns around facing her sister. "There, happy now?"

Cassidy lets out a huge sigh of relief as she walks over to stand in front of her sister. "Give me a second while I get my shoes. I mean it D, don't leave without me." she said.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you." answered Sarah.

The oldest Wexler rushes to Sarah's bedroom where she has been bunking with her sister and grabs her shoes. As she is about to head out the bedroom door she spots the engagement sitting on the night stand along with the her bracelet and for whatever reason she goes over to pick the engagement ring up placing it in her pocket. She hurries out the door to join up with her sister. As they both head out to talk with Dr. Burke, the doctor in question is several moments later walking across the parking lot towards her vehicle.

Upon reaching it, Dr. Burke suddenly hears a female voice. "Dr. Burke."

She immediately spins around to see Sarah and Cassidy standing there. She takes out he cell phone from her pocket showing it to them. "Touch me Agent Walker and I call Beckman."

"I'm not here to hurt you. Lord knows I want to in the worst way." she said. "I'm just here to talk to you and ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?" qondered Dr. Burke.

Sarah takes a moment to gather herself before talking to the female doctor. For her, just standing a few feet away from her she want to punch her right across the face. Yet, she restrains herself from doing so as she says only two words. "Why Chuck?"

The questions not only surprises Dr. Burke but Cassidy as well. "Why Chuck you ask." Dr. Burke sets her computer briefcase on the hood of her car and then gives Sarah her answer. "Chuck needs a life without danger and not constantly risking his own well mental, as well as physical well being. I'm saving him from himself."

It's at this point Cassidy can't help but think that this chick has lost all her marbles. _She's saving Chuck from himself? _What in the hell is she talking about and how come she hasn't been evaluated for psychiatric treatment because the situation is sort of turning into a Michael Douglas-Glenn Close Fatal Attraction thing here with Dr. Burke clearly off her rocker she thinks to herself.

"Does that life involve you in it?" Sarah asked eyeing the female doctor standing a few feet away from her.

"What if it does? I'm merely looking out for Chuck's best interests here."

A look of disbelief appears on Sarah's face as she responds to the female doctor standing in front of her. "Chuck's best interests…" responded Sarah shaking her head in disbelief. "…or yours?" she firmly stated staring intently at Dr. Burke. "Just know this Leslie, I am going to fight to get Chuck back and find some way to get him back to his old self. No matter what it takes."

"Is that a threat Agent Walker?" questioned Dr. Burke.

"You better believe it." she emphatically stateed glaring directly at her.

As Sarah says that, she suddenly feels a sudden sharp pain in her arm. When she turns back to see what it is, she witnesses Cassidy fall to the ground with what seems to be a tranq dart sticking out of neck. She immediately removes whatever sticking in her seeing that it's the same but different tranq dart that was stuck in Cassidy's neck.

In her groggy state, she turns to see Dr. Burke sliding down the side of her car losing consciousness due to being hit with a tranq dart as well. The last image she sees before falling and blacking out on the ground is of several man dressed in a dark suit. She then sees a blurry pair of dark shoes appearing in her line of sight as she inevitably succumbs to the darts.

XXX

It's around 9:00 and Manooish sit at the bar at Two & a Half Amigos Restaurant and Cantina trying to keep a low profile. He has his head low, wearing a fedora, and nervously scarfing down nacho samplers down his mouth. He looks a bit nervous as he washes down what he has eaten with a bottle of beer. After finish the last drop, he asks the bartender for another and just as he gets he hears a familiar voice next to him.

"Mind if I sit down Noosh?"

"Chuck?" he said as he discreetly looks around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you in. I brought my teammates as back up." replied Chuck. "They'll protect you until we hand you over to our people and put you under protective custody." he adds.

"No way no how. " responded Manoosh. He glances behind and then turn his attention back to Chuck. "I'm skipping town man."

"You can't do that. The Ring will find you wherever you go." he stated.

Manoosh shakes his head disagreeing at what he said. "Watch me. I didn't sign up for this. All I wanted was the pay day. The money…"

He is immediately cut off in mid-sentence by Chuck who drives the point home of a truly serious the matter is for him. "Karl is dead." spitted out Chuck. "This isn't a game man. Its for a real and 1 person is already dead."

"What?" he stated in disbelief.

Chuck knows its now or never at this point. "Come with me if you want to live." There is a brief on Manoosh's part as he thinks it through and a few seconds he makes his decisions. He gives silent nod towards his gamer buddy who then contacts Casey. "I got him Casey. We're coming out the back." he said speaking into his watch.

The two men get up and head towards the exit, which are located near the restrooms. They head back there through the crowd and eventually find themselves walking out to the back where they are immediately met by Bryce and Casey. "Nice job Bartowski." grunted Casey. "Let's go."

As he says that, a man in a dark suit appears seemingly out of nowhere. "I think not."

Bryce, Casey and Chuck are immediately on the defensive as they place Manoosh behind them to protect him as the two draw their weapons directly at the seemingly large bald man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hooper and you've given us a lot trouble Chuck." he said pointing at him. "In more ways than one."

"Us?" replied Bryce. "You mean The Ring."

"Give me Manoosh or else." demanded Hooper.

"Why don't you come over here and get him yourself." stated Casey with a smirk.

Hooper responds by snapping his fingers leading a group of dark suited individuals surrounding the 4 men. As they do, Bryce leans over to Chuck. "Flash man."

Chuck nods and focuses but nothing happens. He continues it do it again to where he quietly mutters to himself. "Come on flash."

"Any time now Bartowski." growled Casey.

"I'm trying." he quietly repeats back." he quickly said. "It's not working."

The agents and Manoosh's attention on Chuck is suddenly forced back on to Hooper. "You have what we want and I have what you want." he responded snapping his fingers again.

All 4 men see Cassidy, Sarah, and Dr. Burke being escorted in by 3 men. "Leslie!" hollered Chuck. For what Chuck can ascertain is she, Sarah, and Cassidy are a bit groggy due to the tranq darts they were hit with. "Let them go. Please." pleaded a frantic Chuck looking at Leslie.

"Give me what I want and maybe I'll deal." ordered Hooper. "Put your weapons down or else."

Casey tightly grips his weapon in his hand as he continues to aim it at Hooper's head. He sees the absolute seriousness in his eyes knowing he's the type of guy who doesn't care and will kill hostages. After a brief moment, he responds by glancing over at Bryce nodding to him. They both slowly place their weapons down on the ground and as soon as they do that Hooper nods at one of his men leading The Ring member to take Manoosh into their custody.

The ring member escorts Manoosh to where the 3 ladies are at and after he's secured Hooper turns around with a smug look on his face leading Chuck to plead with him. "You got what you want, let Leslie and the rest of the ladies go." he said.

"I never agreed to that Chuck."

"What? Why?" questioned Chuck.

"Simple really." Hooper walks straight up to Chuck and looks him eye to eye. "You costs us the intersect that we worked so hard to build and that just doesn't sit well with me." he said.

All of sudden, Hooper punches Chuck right in the stomach that it causes him to double over in pain to the point where he slowly drops to the ground. Bryce and Casey exude a look of sheer intensity in their eyes as they want to strike back but are unable to at the moment being not only surrounded by armed Ring members, but also the hostages are currently in their clutches.

As Chuck tries to catch his breathe after being punched hard in the stomach he walks over to where the ladies are who are still in a seemingly disoriented state. "You know Chuck, I am very impressed with you." he said with a sly smirk on his face.

"What for?" he coughed out.

"You have two women that are fighting over you." he said. "Two attractive women." Hooper added stroking Sarah's right cheek. His attention is then focused on Sarah's gold locket around her neck. He holds against the palm of his hand and then rips it from her neck. "Any guy would be thrilled to have that happen to them. Sadly it has never happened to me."

"Well…" He coughs out once again while holding his stomach. "…sucks to be you." Hooper walks back towards Chuck who is on the ground and he as he does he opens the gold locket. After a few seconds, he starts laughing leading Chuck to struggle a bit to look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Cute couple the two of you make." he said dropping the gold locket on the ground in front of him. "Too bad both of you are going to die." he stated in deeply menacing tone while walking away.

Chuck's attention goes from Hooper towards the gold locket laying in front of him. He sees the picture of him and Sarah. What he then sees is the inscription in it that causes home to whisper the following words…_my heart is yours for all time_.

As he says those words, he begins to mull it over in his mind repeating it over and over to the point where he begins to slowly recall memories. The memories of he and Sarah. He recalls memories of him at the Buy More where he first met Sarah. The time where he was standing in Weinerlicious telling Sarah they need to break up. The memory in which he kissed Sarah in what was thought to be a huge bomb.

Other memories began slowly flooding back. Memories such as him proposing in front of the lake in Poland, when Sarah let go of her grip on the helicopter Graham was on, the night he gave Sarah the gold locket on Valentine's Day. It's of those myriad of memories that flooded back to him he saw the memory of him being hypnotized by Dr. Burke telling him he doesn't love Sarah.

It's at that point, he reaches over picking up the gold locket off the ground and holds it tightly in his hand. He suddenly feels a sensation come over him and his eye begin to flutter leading him to see Chinese symbols. When he snaps out of it, he softly breathes out one name…Sarah."

XXX


	12. Worth Fighting For

_Chuck vs. The Cerebral Assassin_

_Well, after 11 chapters the final chapter is finished for your reading pleasure. I hope you've enjoyed this story as I've enjoyed writing. Just to let you guys know, I'm to taking a break for a little bit but I will be back soon writing another story. Stay tuned._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck nor do I own Jeffster._

**Worth Fighting For**

XXX

As Hooper walks away with bad intentions on his mind, Chuck with renewed sense of vigor as he sticks the gold locket in his pocket. He then beings to slowly get up and as he does starts laughing. His laughter causes The Ring leader to stop mid way towards the ladies and turn his head to look over his shoulder to see Chuck hunched over on one knee with his left hand pressed to ground while the other is pressed against his stomach.

He expresses a mixture of confusion and odd curiosity as to why he finds not only his emanate demise so amusing but his entire team's as well. Hooper isn't the only one perplexed by Chuck's sudden bout of laughter as Casey and Bryce look down with to their right with absolutely know idea as to what is going on with him as they see him shaking his head.

The two agents that are mere inches away from their teammate immediately turn to look at each other quite possibly thinking he has gone completely off the deep end. They then turn their attention towards the man kneeling one knee to their left. To Bryce, his fits of laughter sound similar to that of the Joker. In his mind, it's more Jack Nicholson and Caesar Romero-esque than Heath Ledger's dark depiction.

The seemingly odd display of behavior is transfixing everyone at the moment to where it causes Bryce to be the one to voluntarily ask if he's okay but doesn't get the chance to as Hooper approaches pushing past two of his men and stands just an arm length away from him. The Ring leader reaches back pulling out his weapon and points it directly at the top of Chuck's head. As he does, he asks him a simple question.

"What's so funny?" Hooper firmly stated gripping his gun tightly in his right hand. "I'm not going to show your girlfriends over there no mercy and your laughing?" questioned Hooper.

Chuck momentarily stops laughing to answer Hooper's question. "Nothing." he replied shaking his head continuing to laugh once again.

The answer doesn't satisfy him as the large bald man becomes increasingly agitated by Chuck's laughter so much so that he reaches over with his left and grabs his shirt collar in order to yank him up to his feet. When Chuck is standing, Hooper sees something that agitates him even more causing him to raises his gun and aim directly in the middle of his forehead.

Hooper then repeats his earlier question and now instead of asking he's demanding to know what's so funny as he sees a smile on Chuck's face. "I'll ask you one more time…" he emphatically stated. "…what is so funny." added The Ring leader as he reaches up to pull back the handle to his gun.

"I had a funny memory about my former roommate in college that _flashed_ through mind just now." he emphasized glancing over at Casey and Bryce. As he says that, the two agents realize what is up leading them to prepare for what is about to happen. As they wait for the perfect time to strike, Chuck continues on. "Bryce…" he said turning to quickly glance at him. "…do you remember that time back in college when we changed the school's website." added Chuck laughing with amusement.

"I do buddy." he responded expressing laughter.

"It took _3_ days for the IT guys to catch the problem and the Dean was furious." he stated chucking out loud. By this time Bryce is laughing so hard that he's actually snorting causing Casey to just stare at the two men in disbelief. However, for Hooper he doesn't find any of this funny as he trains his weapon trained on Chuck. "It took _2_ of them to clean up the mess we made but I tell you…" added Chuck placing his hand on Bryce's left shoulder. "…It was 1...

Upon saying that, Chuck suddenly reaches up with his left hand grabbing Hooper's right wrist pulling down and away his weapon to where it goes off hitting one of the ring members in the right leg dropping him to fall to the ground screaming bloody murder. In doing so, Chuck quickly goes for a hard palm strike to Hooper hitting him directly in the face momentarily stunning him and then disarms him.

At the same time that happens for Chuck, Casey grabs the nearest Ring member's weapon and spins around avoiding Bryce who is dropping to the ground. The NSA agent clocks at least 2 Ring members in the side of the head knocking them to the ground and then fires two rounds at another ring Agent in the chest that was behind Bryce dropping him to the ground as well.

For Bryce, as he is drops to the ground he grabs his weapons and not only fires at the ring member in front of him who is about to fire on Casey, but he fires several shots between The Ring member's legs at another approaching Ring member who was guarding Manoosh. The two fall to the ground simultaneously and the whole situation happens within a matter of seconds.

As that was happening, the 3 Ring Members that were guarding Sarah, Cassidy, and Dr. Burke attempted to come the aide of their comrades in arms but Sarah thwarted their efforts. Even in her groggy state, she manages to pull herself together just enough to swing her left arm and chop block the one nearest her on his neck with such force that it causes his momentum to fall backwards.

The momentum leads him release his weapon in mid air and the skilled agent she is reaches over grabbing the gun shooting the 2 other ring members in the back dropping them as she drops on top of the agent who is currently struggling to breathe. She doesn't waste any second as she quickly turns her upper back to her left twisting it around in order to elbow him in the face inevitably knocking him out in the process.

Every ring member at that moment is either dead, shot in the leg, or incapacitated except for Hooper who is going toe to toe with Chuck. The palm strike to the face unfortunately didn't take him down but the lanky business owner is determined to make him pay for what he was about to do. He throws a succession of standing spinning kicks to the right side of his face that visibly effect the big man cutting him open but doesn't get him down.

Chuck goes over to inflict more punishment but suddenly finds himself gabbed by the throat, lifted into the air, and slammed against the wall. As he struggles to breathe clutching Hooper's arm, he looks down into the eyes of his assailant and sees absolute rage within them. It's at this point, he does the only logical thing to do and that is employ one of the most effective techniques to get out the situation …a three stooges eye poke.

It's simple, effective, and it works causing him to stumble back in pain. In that moment, he takes full advantage of the situation by immediately rushing over and sliding on his back to where he's looking up at Hooper who is in considerable pain swinging wildly in the air at nothing. Chuck picks up his legs, bends them back to his chest, and as much force as he can muster goes for Hooper's knees.

A loud scream is heard as Hooper stands there writhing in pain to the point where he drops to his knees. As he kneels there pretty much immobilized due possibly suffering broken knee caps, Chuck gets up and stands in front of him looking down at him. He positions himself in front of him and lifts his right hand for the final strike and he does Bryce yells at him.

"Chuck…" he screamed. He sees Chuck's hand shaking in the air forming some kind deadly move like in the movie Roadhouse in which Dalton kills his rival by ripping out his throat. "…don't do it!"

Chuck ignores Bryce as he looks directly into the eyes of Hooper who is now staring intently back at him. "You were going to show absolute no mercy to my friends." he angrily stated. "Now that you're on your knees, I will show you no mercy!" he screamed.

"Do it." growled Hooper with a bloody smirk on his face.

Bryce, Casey, Cassidy, Sarah, and Dr. Burke all watch in disbelief at what Chuck is about to do. He rears back pressing the top of his head leaning it back with his left hnd and with intensity in his eyes pulls the trigger but suddenly stops just mere inches from his throat. Chuck's hand uncoils and then reaches up to grab Hooper's noise making a honking sound. He then pushes him down to the ground and then gives a wink over at Bryce who just responds with a smile.

XXX

Team Chuck, along with Dr. Burke and Manoosh, are in what was a populated Two & a Half Amigos Restaurant and Cantina but after several gun shots rang out earlier it was quickly evacuated by management. Once the NSA cleaners courted off every area and gave the cover story that a robbery took place in the back alley way the gang inside were left free to decompress from the intense situation.

As Casey is busy talking with Beckman, Chuck stands at the bar scanning from right to left. What he first sees is Manoosh sitting at the bar scarfing down an unattended nacho sampler plate, then medics looking over Dr. Burke and Sarah at separate tables next to each other that still have plates of food and drinks on them. What he then sees is Cassidy who is sitting at another table with Bryce. From where he is standing he notices that he is caressing her hand as she's being looked at by a medic.

He walk over to the table, pulls out the chair, and then sits down looking directly at the two of them with curiosity. "Okay spill, what's going on." questioned Chuck eyeing the two of them.

A hint of a smile appears on Bryce's face as he glances over Cassidy who does the same. He turns to his former college roommate and gives him his answer. "We like each other."

Chuck has a look of disbelief appears on his face glancing back and forth at the two people sitting in front of him. As he leans back in his chair shaking his head, response to that bit of news by saying two words. "Since when?"

Bryce is about to speak but Cassidy interjects. "Long story short, Sarah teamed us up to find that guy." she retorted turning around pointing at Manoosh. "We got to talking and then when we were at the facility Bryce saved me from being killed. He took out two bad guys, then yada yada yada, and here we both are." she said squeezing his hand.

"Am I being punk'd?" questioned Chuck looking around the restaurant.

Bryce leans in with a grin on his face. "Chuck, this is for real and like I told you at Castle don't be stupid and let Sarah go. She's as real as they come man." he added looking at with absolute seriousness.

For the first time since he has known Bryce post spy, his intentions are actually genuine. Chuck looks over his left shoulder seeing Sarah and Dr. Burke sitting at separate tables. He turns to look at not only Bryce and Cassidy but Casey as well who walks up seeing the two of them holding hands. His only response is a disgusted look on his face and as he walks off Chuck hears him say that he need a drink.

It's at this point, he lightly taps the table, gets up from his chair, and turns around heading straight to the two women who have played a significant role in his life. The two women see him coming leading the two of them to quickly look at one another in order to give each other the "I hope you die" glare. Chuck approaches and stands in front of the two tables and after a brief moment of silence he makes a request. "Leslie, can I talk to you?"

A smug smile appears on her face she glances at Sarah who exudes a look of disappointment and heartbreak. He leads her to the middle of the open area and then stands in front of her facing Sarah. Dr. Burke is at this point ecstatic as she stands in front of Chuck who is smiling as well but for a very different reason because he's going to throw down the hammer on her.

"I want you to hear this from me…" he whispered. Chuck suddenly pauses and then looks at all the individuals in the room. "…actually I want you all to hear this because its important. I told Bryce and Casey I quit the C.I.A. and that I am going to spend the rest of days with Leslie."

"What!" loudly responded Sarah and Cassidy in unison. Sarah immediately objects and stands up angrily heading straight to the main reason why he's quitting. "Chuck, you can't…

Chuck immediately interjects and holds up his hand quickly stopping her from approaching. "Let me finish because you need to hear this…" he emphatically stated. "…and it's the truth."

As this is going on, Manoosh has turned around in stool and begins watching the drama unfold before his very eyes. He's holding tightly a plate of nacho sampler and scarfing it down watching with intrigue even though he has no idea what's happening.

"What is the truth?" inquired Dr. Burke with a wide smile on her face.

"Relationships are all about trust…" he said looking into her eyes. "…and without trust there is no relationship right?" Dr. Burke responded with a simple nod. "I trusted you to help get my memory back and I did. You have given me so much Leslie and I want to give you everything you deserve except one thing." he said pointing his finger in the air.

"What's that?" asked Dr. Burke looking behind her to see a saddened and disappointed Sarah.

At this point, Sarah doesn't know how much more her heart can take leading her eyes to close and head to drop. She looks down at the floor because she doesn't want to see what is about to happen.

"My heart." he said. Chuck continues to stare into Dr. Burke's eyes whose smile has fallen a bit flat as a look of confusion appears on her face. "The truth is my heart doesn't belong to you and here's the reason why Leslie." stated Chuck taking out the gold locket front his pocket and holding it in front of her. "It was never yours to begin with." he added.

Upon hearing that, Sarah's head slowly lifts up as a tears starting forming. Cassidy, Bryce, Manoosh, and Casey, who is drinking scotch behind the bar, are watching what seems to be a twist in the ensuing drama in front of them.

"Like I said before, trust is a two way street and I can't trust a woman who told me under hypnosis to forget Sarah and that she doesn't love me. I also recall you telling me I should move on with you." he stated not breaking eye contact with her. "Let me tell you this, I will never forget Sarah and how much she loves me. You know why?" Dr. Burke only response is to just to shakes her head no. "My heart is hers for all time." he added looking over her shoulder at Sarah.

Dr. Burke is totally speechless at this point and if she at any point turned around she would see a pissed off Sarah behind her. However, for everyone else in the room they're all smiles as they know Chuck is back.

"Leslie…" Chuck pauses and decides to be professional about it as he looks at his watch.. "…actually Dr. Burke I think our time is up for good. I thought doctors were supposed to help people not brainwash them." added Chuck shaking his head in disappointing. "Oh, quick tip steak helps keeps the bruising down." he said stepping out of the way.

A confused look appears on her face she suddenly feels a quick tap on her shoulder. When she slowly turns around, she sees Sarah standing there with a smiling pissed off look on her face. She open her mouth to try to say something but is immediately hit with a hard right cross to the right side of her face. "That was for the Chinese food I ordered for Chuck and you took credit for." she said pointing at her. She then gives a swift backhand to the left side of her face leaving everyone in the room to give that "daaaamnn" look. "That is for telling Chuck to forget me while under hypnosis." Sarah is about to walk off when she stops. "Oh and one more thing." she firmly stated. The blonde agents spins around giving a standing left spin kick to the face causing Dr. Burke to stumble back and crash onto a table. "That was for me bitch." the blonde beauty said wiping her hands.

Sarah turns around to see Chuck standing in front of her dangling the locket in his right hand. She looks down as he gives placing it in her hands. When Sarah looks back up he has an apologetic looks on his face. "I'm sorry if I put you…"

She immediately puts her finger on his lips to stop him from talking. The angered look she exuded before is replaced with a bright smile. "Shut up and kiss me." she said.

"Yes ma'am." he answered wrapping his around her and picking her up for a deep passionate kiss.

Sarah wraps her arms around Chuck's neck and as they continue to lock lips, Cassidy has a suddenly realization. She quickly gets up from the table and heads to her sister and future brother-in-law. The oldest Wexler sister stands in front of the two clearing her throat trying to get their attention. It doesn't work the first time, but after a second attempt they hear it causing the re-united couple to slolwy turn and face her.

"I think you need this Chuck." she said holding up his grandmother's ring.

The two of them smile as they kiss again and then he gently sets her down. Chuck takes the ring from Cassidy and then reaches over to take Sarah left hand placing the engagement ring on her finger. The two resume kissing but is suddenly broken up by Cassidy hugging the both of them. It's only a matter of time before Bryce walks up to congratulate the happy couple who inevitably gets sucked into a group hug as well.

As this is happening, Manoosh turns around in his stool placing the empty plate of nacho sampler on the bar. He sees Casey standing there holding a glass of scotch on the rocks in his right hand. "Those two kids are going to make a happy couple don't you think?" he said. Casey responds with a low but clearly audible grunt as he walks off with a scowly look expressed on his face.

XXX

It's an overcast the following afternoon at Arlington National Cemetery. The atmosphere itself is subdued as all 4 members of Team Chuck, Bryce, Sarah's family, and Karl's teammates huddle in front of a gravestone. A middle aged priest and a bugler stand just off to the side of the grave facing the group in front of them. An American flag is planted in the front center of his gravestone with the following words engraved on it:

Karl Stone

Honored Soldier

Friend

July 24, 1980

January 15th, 2010

Sarah holds Chuck's hand as they all watch 4 marines march towards their location. The two in the middle are carrying flags of the American and the Marines in front of them while the other two on either side of them carry rifles resting against their right soldier. The stop just a few feet from where the rest of group as the ceremony begins. Team Chuck listen to the priest as he gives the eulogy.

As the funeral is going on Chuck glances over at Karl's teammate who are stoically standing tride and true for their fallen comrade who died in the line of duty. It saddened him that he never got to the chance to figure out who he was but he always has the memory of the good times they shared. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound the bugler followed by 7 volley shots leading Casey, Travis, and his Karl's teammates to salute him.

After the ceremony, Chuck talks with Karl's teammates he's given time alone to stand at his grave. He's gives a brief moment of silence and short prayer for his friend. Before he leaves, Chuck walks up to his fallen friend's tombstone and places his Xbox game controller in front of it. "You've known all along who are. A hero. Till we meet again my friend." he softly said. Chuck gives him a nod and then walks off.

XXX

"It's good to have you truly back Mr. Bartowski." Beckman said on the video monitor screen in Castle.

Team Chuck, the Wexler family, and Bryce standing in the conference of Castle and are being debriefed after the whole locating Manoosh before The Ring does debacle. He was successfully handed off to Beckman's people and now is under protective custody at an undisclosed location. However, before leaving he and Chuck exchanged their user names for Call of Duty for Xbox knowing full well they will able to still be in contact with each other.

"I'm glad to finally be back." he replied. "For real this time." added Chuck squeezing Sarah's hand.

"What has become of Dr. Leslie Burke?" asked Cassidy with vapid curiosity

A look of curiosity appears on everyone's face concerning her as they get a possible update from Beckman. "Dr. Burke's license as a mental health physician has been suspended and her status as a retired former agent has been reinstated."

"Where has she been assigned to." inquired Sarah trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Siberia Agent Walker." stated Beckman.

"I hope she packed warm because its freezing there." said Bryce holding Cassidy's hand. "Hope she doesn't suffer frostbite." he says glancing over at Sarah.

"Sucks to be her right now." Travis said expressing a chuckle.

"Indeed son." responded Wexler

As the group turns to each other to shares a heart laugh, Wexler turns to his old friend Beckman and gives her a wink. She responds by giving a simple nod back to him as the screen turns off. A few moments later, Bryce is informed by Beckman that he has a new assignment tracking The Ring much to the chagrin of Cassidy. They all reconvene at Casa Bartowski later that night to give him a proper send off. After a few beers and sharing stories its time for Bryce to leave.

"Chuck, it's been interesting to say the least." he said with a smile reaching out to shake his hand.

Chuck sees the genuine sincerity in his smile and shakes his former roommate's hand. "Yeah it has." he responded back. "Listen, I want to thank you."

A look of curiosity appears on Bryce's face. "What for?"

"You told me to I would never find a better woman than Sarah. You're right." he stated turning to look at Sarah beside him and smiling. "And you're right, we are meant for each other."

"Okay, you're just rubbing it in right now. Aren't you." he answered shaking his head.

"Just a little." he said giving off a hint of laughter.

The both share a side hug and after giving a hug to Sarah, a fist bump to Travis, he stands in front of Casey. When he shakes his hand he pulls him in to where he only hears what the NSA agent says to him which is to be good to Cassidy or he'll make due on his promise. After responding with a nod to the veteran government agent, Bryce stands in front of Wexler.

"I never liked you son…" he firmly stated with his wife Emily standing by his side. Bryce stands there not saying a word with Cassidy by his side. "…but you saved my daughter's life and she likes you. She's happy and when she's happy I'm happy. So I just have one request from you son."

"What's that?" he inquired with a smile on his face.

"Don't give me a reason not to be happy." he stated. Bryce's smile quickly falls flat. "Stay safe out there son and make it back to my daughter alive." added Wexler.

"Yes sir." he said putting his arm around her and kissing her on the side of the head. "You know, Beckman never said when I had to leave. I'll stick around for a few more days if that's okay with you." he said looking at Cassidy."

"It's okay with me." smiled Cassidy brimming with joy.

The gathering at Casa Bartowski dwindles as Cassidy and Bryce leave to spend time together. Travis is the next to go as he heads out to his wife and kids who are living in a condo until their house gets rebuilt thanks to Wexler. Finally, Wexler and his wife leave for the night renting a hotel room so Sarah and Chuck can be alone. The couple enters the house and once they do the cleanup begins.

As they do, their dog Peaches is sitting on the black leather couch watching the two of them. After a brief moment, Chuck reaches over to hold Sarah's hand pulling her in for a soft kiss and then looks into her eyes. "How could I ever forget how much I love you?" he said leaning down to kiss her on the lips again.

Sarah lets out a sigh of content as she's in Chuck's embrace. To her, it feels absolutely fantastic and she never wants him to let go of her. "I don't know but I do know one thing though."

"What is that?"

"You are worth fighting for."

"Yes I am." he softly responded. "And so are you." added Chuck. "Listen, I know saying I love you or I'm sorry isn't going to solve anything." said Chuck looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm just going to have show you how much I love you."

"What do you have in mind Mr. Bartowski?" asked Sarah smiling up at him.

Chuck leans in for an even deeper kiss as both their tongues dance in each other mouths. It's at this point, Chuck scoops Sarah up into his arms and carries her down the hallway to their bedroom with Peaches following closely behind them. All 3 enter the bedroom with Chuck kicking the door closed and a few seconds the door opens again with Peaches scampering out. The door closes and as Peaches makes circular turns in order to lie down in front of the door giggling is faintly heard on the other side.

**The End**

XXX


End file.
